Catch Me If I Fall
by Shanna1
Summary: Sometimes everyone needs a little rescuing even if it is from their self. LoVe with a little Mac/Dick thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

Logan Echolls did a double take as he drove by; he had to stop and reverse to make sure of what he had seen. He pulled over and quickly crossed the road and caught up with his target.

"So I see you finally decided to live up to your reputation." He muttered.

"Great." Veronica Mars muttered under her breath. "What do you want Logan?"

"Not that I disapprove but I have to know what is with the hooker's outfit."

"I was on my way to see you." She replied. She was dressed in four inch red strappy heels, a denim skirt that barely covered her butt and a tight red top that left nothing to the imagination. "It was you who called 1-800-BITEME right?"

"Cute. Someone else might get the wrong idea."

"I'm on a case. Now go back to whatever it is you do when you're not annoying me." She told him.

"If your Dad has you dressed as a hooker he needs a better class of clients."

"Well you 09ers managed to stay out of jail for a week so I didn't have to blackmail anyone to get you out of trouble. You're not leaving."

"I want to see how this plays out." He smirked.

"If you're not going to leave, you may as well make yourself useful. Give me five minute and then come and drag me out." She stopped in front of a dive bar.

"You're going in there dressed like that?"

"No I'm going skinny dipping. Five minutes."

"Fine." He conceded.

Once inside the bar Veronica drew the stares of every man as she sidled up to the bar.

"I need a drink." She called to the bartender.

"ID." He requested.

"Does it look like I have anywhere to keep ID?" Veronica turned to give him the full effect of her outfit.

"What will it be?"

"Tequila." Veronica pulled a fifty dollar bill out of her bra and slapped it on the counter. "And keep them coming."

She flirted as he kept refilling her glass.

"What do you think you're doing?" Logan came up and caught her wrist to stop her for having another shot.

"Getting a drink. You don't get to control what I'm doing anymore."

"You're dressed like a slut, and you're not coming with me."

"No. I'm staying here with my new friend Jose."

"She has a chemical imbalance and is not supposed to drink." Logan picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Veronica grabbed her glass and downed her final drink before protesting as Logan carried her out.

"You can put me down now." She slurred slightly once they were outside. "You know you're not a bad actor."

"And you're wasted. Do you want to tell me what that was about?"

"I need to go." She patted her skirt trying to find the belt loop she had attached her keys to. Logan deftly snagged them.

"You're not driving anywhere. Come on I'll give you a ride home."

"I'm not going home." She wobbled on her heels.

"Fine wherever you want to go."

"The sheriff's station."

"This should be fun." He pulled off his shirt so he was just in his t-shirt and handed it to her. "Put this on your distracting."

"You think I'm hot." She stated.

"You're gorgeous and as much as I like drunk and barely dressed girls let's get you out of here."

She pulled his shirt on as he walked her across the road and settled her into the passenger seat of his car making sure her seatbelt was firmly in place.

He pulled up at the Sheriff's office and Veronica was already half stumbling out the car. Logan followed her with a bemused smile ready to catch if she fell. She walked up to the desk and hit the bell.

"Service." She called.

"Maybe this isn't the best idea. You could come back tomorrow when you're sober." Logan suggested.

"Well hello Ms Mars. I may have to arrest you for how short that skirt is."

"Deputy Leo." She smiled. "I'm here to see the Sheriff."

"And public drunkenness." Leo said smelling the alcohol on her breath. "Did you have something to do with this?" He asked Logan.

"This was all her. I'm just here for the ride."

"It's hire a teenage slut and get an obligatory psychotic jackass free night." Veronica told him.

"She likes to use big words when she's drunk. Come on let's go and see the wizard so we can get out of here." Logan steered her towards Lamb's office, he glanced over his shoulder to see Leo studying Veronica's legs. "Eyes front Deputy she's still jail bait."

"Sheriff." Veronica almost fell through the door to Lamb's office the only reason she didn't hit the floor was Logan's arm wrapping around her.

"She's drunk." Lamb said.

"You should really think about a career in investigations." Logan stated.

"I got the proof you wanted." She started to peel off Logan's shirt.

"Veronica, as much fun as watching you strip would be keep it on." Logan told her.

"A stripper is better than a hooker." She said as she started to pull up the bottom of her top.

Logan and Lamb turned their backs to her.

"Logan, help me with the tape."

Logan glanced over his shoulder she had a thin wire tapped along her spine, he quickly pulled the tape loose so she could pull the wire attached to the button camera loose and drop it on Lamb's desk. He pulled down the back of her top.

"Your evidence."

"Put this back on and do up the buttons." He told her handing her back his shirt. She did as requested but fumbled with the buttons. Logan was forced to step in and do them up for her.

"You have nice eyes." Veronica told him.

"And you're drunk as a skunk." He turned to Lamb. "There is probably a law against you sending a 17 year old dressed as a hooker into a bar on the wrong side of town and getting her to mainline tequila."

"I just asked to go and see if he would sell her a beer."

"She hates beer. She can't handle tequila, the only things she can drink more than a few of is vodka and champagne." Logan stated.

"As Sheriff I'm not going to ask how you know that."

"If you did I'd have to suggest her father sue you for corrupting a minor. Let's go Veronica."

"Bye." She waved at Lamb.

"Pool." Veronica said as Logan walked her back to her apartment. "Let's go swimming."

"Let's not." He hauled her into his arms he had already taken off her shoes so she didn't break her ankle.

"You're strong." She kissed him. "My hero."

"And there were some many other things I was planning on doing with my Friday night than hauling your drunken ass around."

"You have a nice ass." Veronica commented before passing out.

"Great." Logan sighed. Given that the Mars apartment was dark he used Veronica's keys to let them and deposited her on the couch.

Logan woke up to find Keith Mars standing over him where he sat with the remote in his hand.

"Logan."

"Mr Mars." He glanced over to where Veronica was still asleep on the couch covered in a blanket.

"Do you want to tell me why you're asleep on my chair?" He inquired.

"I was staying to make sure she didn't throw up. She's drunk."

"You got my daughter drunk?" Keith said slightly louder than he intended.

"No she did it herself. Something to do with the Sheriff asking her to see if a bar would sell her alcohol. I just made sure she got home okay. She had a pint of water and some aspirin before I let her sleep so hopefully that should help with the hangover, I had my Dad's driver pick up her car the keys are on the counter. I should be going its late." He made his way to the door. "Tell her she can keep the shirt and you really shouldn't let her go out dressed like that. Despite the rumours she really isn't that kind of girl."

"Thank you for taking care of her." Keith told him.

"Goodnight." Logan let himself out.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Someone asekd when this was set. It's somewhere in season one.

"Oh God." Veronica said clutching her head when she woke up.

"That's what you get for drinking." Keith said from the counter where he had just poured himself some coffee.

"I was doing my civic duty and helping the Sheriff." She managed to get to her feet.

"I see Logan was right about that outfit. You're burning it and not wearing anything that doesn't come to your knees again."

Veronica looked at Logan's shirt she was still wearing.

"He said to tell you you could keep it."

"Great." A flash of odd moments through the tequila induced haze came back to her.

"I want a full explanation."

"When I'm done throwing up." She headed to the bathroom.

* * *

"Why if it isn't Little Miss Sunshine?" Logan said when he found Veronica stood waiting for him by his locker on Monday morning.

"I wanted to say thank you for making sure I got home on Friday and to give you this back. I washed it." She handed him a bag with his shirt in.

"I told your dad to tell you to keep it."

"It's your favourite shirt; you wear it at least once a week. This if for you too." She handed him a white box.

"What is it?"

"Something I bought you with your share of my fee from the Sheriff's office. So thank you." She kissed his cheek before disappearing.

Logan opened the box inside was a small toy Xterra with a white knight seated in the front seat. He smiled.

"Was that Ronnie?" Dick came over. "What did she want?"

"Nothing. You know her normal Monday morning pleasantries." He stuffed his shirt and the box into his locker. "So what did I miss Friday night?"

"Why do you keep staring at Logan?" Wallace asked as they sat having lunch the following day.

"He helped me out with something Friday night, I said thank you yesterday and he didn't make a jackass comment so I'm waiting for the rumours and comments to start."

"What exactly did you get up to Friday night girl?"

"Trust me it is better if you don't know." She assured him.

"Don't know what?" Mac asked joining them.

"Logan helped Veronica out with something on Friday now she's waiting for him to make a comment or start a rumour about it." Wallace helpfully supplied.

"What exactly did he help you with?" Mac asked.

"She won't say."

"Let's just say he wasn't a jackass and leave it at that." Veronica pushed her tray away from her.

"It must have been something if you're not going to finish your lunch." Wallace smirked.

"I have an interview for the paper." She got up. "I'll see you both later."

Two days later no-one had still said anything and Veronica's paranoia was growing. She stood outside the girl's bathroom the out of order sign already hung waiting.

When Logan walked around the corner Veronica grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. Veronica quickly put the door stop under the door to stop anyone else from entering.

"For someone so tiny you're surprisingly strong." Logan commented. "And if you wanted me alone you just had to ask."

"I need to know when." Veronica got straight to the point.

"You're going to have to be more specific."

"When am I going to the remarks about me being dressed like a hooker? The cards, the catcalls the requests to get my ass out or anything else you and your deluded friends can come up with."

"I didn't tell them." He said quietly.

"What?"

"I said I didn't tell them." He enunciated so she understood.

"Okay what did you do with the Logan Echolls I know and hate?" She asked confused.

"Fine if you really want me to go and tell them I had to haul your drunken scantily clad person home. I'll be sure to include the parts where you said I had nice eyes and a nice ass."

"Oh god." She rested her forehead against the door. "If that's true then I guess...."

"You kissed me. It happened."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"You said thank you and returned my shirt?" Logan offered.

"Seriously?"

"I thought you'd rather people didn't know and I was impressed that you managed to mainline half a bottle of tequila in five minutes and still call me a psychotic jackass. So as much fun as this foray into the girl's bathroom was can I go now?"

Veronica bent down to remove the door stop.

"Hang on, I remember something else." She paused. "You said I was gorgeous."

"You were drunk. Your memory is faulty."

"No we were outside the bar and you insisted I put on your shirt because I was distracting and I accused you of thinking I was hot and you said I was gorgeous."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He insisted.

"Why is it okay for you to remember that I said you had nice eyes..."

"And a nice ass." He added with a smirk. "That's important too."

"And not for me to remember that you think I'm gorgeous?" She finished her question.

"Why are you pushing this?" He asked standing with a hand either side of her head on the door.

"Because I'm trying figure out if you being nice to me is the first sign of the apocalypse coming and whether I should start my doomsday cult now or wait."

"Veronica." He leant in closer.

"What are you doing?" She asked her pulse racing.

"Shutting you up." He kissed her.

"What are we doing?" Veronica inquired when he finally let her up for air.

"No idea." He kissed her again. Veronica wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands fell to her hips pulling her closer to him. She managed to spin him around so he was the one against the wall. "Ronnie." He tucked her hair behind her ear.

Veronica stepped back her fingers to her lips.

"I have to go." She grabbed her bag from where it was set on the floor and ran out the door.

"That went well." Logan muttered. It took him a minute or two to get his body back under control and he left grabbing the out of order sign Veronica had left in her haste to get away from him.

Veronica managed to avoid Logan for the rest of the day.

"Dad?" She called when she walked into the Mars Investigations office.

"In here honey." He called from his office.

"I need to ask you something." She said from the doorway. "What did Logan say to you Friday night?"

"What?"

"What did he say to you on Friday night?"

"He told me that he stayed to make sure you didn't choke, that you were drunk because you were helping Lamb. He'd given you aspirin and water, had your car picked up and that you could keep his shirt." He paused. "He also told me that I shouldn't let you out dressed as you were because despite the rumours you weren't that kind of girl."

"Oh." She sank into the empty chair.

"Is something wrong? Did Logan say something at school?"

"No. He didn't tell anyone." She got to her feet. "I have to go and take Backup for a walk."

Veronica threw a ball across the sand and Backup chased after.

"Hi." Logan walked up beside her his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"What did you LoJack me?" Veronica asked.

"That's more your idea of fun than mine. I think we need to talk."

"About what?" Veronica inquired.

"Friday night, Monday morning or this afternoon. Take your pick."

"What did you mean when you told my Dad 'I wasn't that kind of girl'?"

"You were never the short skirt, low cut top, get drunk and sleep around kind of girl. That was Lilly she just dragged you along for the ride."

"And what kind of girl am I?"

"You're the jeans and t-shirt type. You're smart, beautiful, sweet, sassy, sarcastic, loyal, you can be a lot fun, you'll help anyone who asks or needs your help, you're tough because you had to be because everyone who claimed to be your friend screwed you over when Lilly died for which I'm sorry for. You were grieving as much as the rest of us and we pushed you away because we made you choose between us and your father." He paused. "And all the rumours about you sleeping with half the male population of Neptune aren't true either and I apologise for starting a few of them, you didn't even sleep with Duncan."

"How do you...."

"Like I said you're not that kind of girl."

"I don't know whether I've just been insulted."

"Trust me it was a compliment."

"Why did you kiss me this afternoon? I mean I had an excuse I was drunk when I kissed you."

"Why did I kiss you?" Logan repeated her question. "Because I decided it was finally time to do what I had wanted to do for the last four years."

"What?"

"You had to know I had a crush on you."

"No. I ...." She hesitated. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"By the time I worked up the nerve you were already with Duncan who happened to be my best friend. Lilly knew, she tried to console me which is why we ended up together. It's probably why I tolerated all the guys, I loved her but my heart was never really in it."

"Why tell me now?"

"You asked me why I kissed you."

"This is a lot to take in Logan." She sank onto the soft sand. "I need time to think."

"Take all the time you need." He kissed her forehead. "You know where to find me." He walked slowly away.

"Logan?" Veronica called after him.

"Yes?"

"Abel Koontz didn't kill Lilly"

"What?" He walked back towards her. "He confessed."

"Do you remember the shoes they found on his houseboat?" Veronica asked.

"Yes."

"They were in Lilly's room after they found her body. I have a copy of the crime scene photographs."

"Are you sure they are the same shoes?"

"I drew on them. They're the same ones." She confirmed. "He has cancer. The Kanes' paid him to confess. I've got proof of the money trail."

"Why would they do that?"

"They think Duncan killed Lilly." She told him.

"You can't be serious. Duncan wouldn't kill Lilly."

"Did you know she was alive two hours after her supposed time of death? She got a speeding ticket I have the picture. So none of the Kanes' alibis check out. Celeste was washing Duncan's soccer uniform when my Dad was called to the house. Since when does she do laundry?"

"Veronica, Duncan would not kill Lilly."

"I don't know if he did but he has this weird kind of epilepsy, he has mood swings, blackouts violent rages. I think Jake and Celeste think he killed her by accident so they got someone else to confess."

"Can you prove that Duncan killed her?"

"No. But if it wasn't Abel Koontz then I'm going to find out who it was. She was my best friend."

"Veronica..." Logan stepped towards her.

"I thought you should know in case you want to take back your confession, no hard feelings." She waited for him to speak.

"Just be careful." He kissed her forehead again. "And there is something you should probably know."

"What?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear his answer.

"I wasn't in TJ when Lilly died. I knew she was seeing someone else so I came back to confront her. I saw the two of you at the carwash in those short shorts and I wrote her a letter and left it in her car with a shot glass." He confessed.

"There wasn't a letter in her car."

"Maybe she put it somewhere else, maybe she burnt it I don't know. I didn't kill her."

"I believe you. I don't know why but I do."

"That's all I ask. Call me or maybe we could have coffee after school on Monday?" He suggested.

"Okay." She agreed.

"See you at school tomorrow." He kissed her forehead a final time.

Veronica looked up at the buzz of Wallace's plane flying overhead.

"Go, I don't want to have to explain this to him yet since I have no idea what just happened."

"Hey. Looks like you have something that belongs to me." Veronica commented when she found Backup sat at Wallace's feet.

"Hey superfly. Was that Logan I just saw you with?"

"We were talking about Lilly." It wasn't a complete lie.

"I believe that right up until he kissed your forehead."

"He was just feeling sentimental."

"That might account for one time but not the others. So what's going on? I thought you hated him."

"We used to be friends." She shrugged.

"That's not an answer."

"It's the only one you're going to get. Can you be a good BFF and not ask? If there is anything to tell I'll tell you."

"Okay." He agreed.

"So what do you say to pizza and a movie at my place?" Veronica suggested. "I thinking I'm missing out on some quality BFF time."

Logan shot Veronica a brief smile when she walked past him the following morning as he talked to some of the 09er guys.

"So what is going on with you and Ronnie?" Dick asked Logan once the other guys dissipated. "I heard a rumour she dragged you into the hallow ground that is the girls' bathroom yesterday."

"She wanted to know something that's all. You know it's not a day ending in y if she doesn't accuse me of something." He closed his locker.

"Good because I think it's time someone left a little air out of her tyres again." Dick said.

"Leave her alone." Logan closed his locker. "That includes messing with her car too."

"Come on its a little fun, unless you are trying to tap that fine piece of ass..."

He didn't even get to finish his comment before Logan had him pinned against the lockers, his arm pressed against Dick's throat.

"I said to leave her alone and don't ever let me hear you talking about her like that again."

"So it's like that?" Dick said as Logan released him.

"It's like that. Get everyone else to leave her alone too."

Veronica and Wallace were having lunch together as usual when Mac came up looking slightly harried and dropped down on the bench.

"So what's going on with you and Logan?" Mac asked.

Veronica glared at Wallace.

"You said I couldn't ask, not that I couldn't have someone else ask for me." Wallace pointed out.

"I don't know. I'll let you know when I figure it out." She sighed.

"Did you hear about Logan and Dick?" Mac asked.

"What?" Veronica turned to look at her.

"Logan threw him into a locker for some reason. The rumour mill is going over board for the reason."

"I think we're sat with the reason." Wallace muttered, Veronica glared at him again. "I don't like the guy but if he makes you happy then who am I to argue?" He shrugged.

"I'm with him on this one." Mac agreed.

"Ah you guys!" She mocked in a fake overly perky cheerleader tone. "Group hug."

Logan who watching her from the 09ers table shot her a quizzical look. Veronica just smiled.

"So I hear you threw Dick into a locker today." Veronica caught up with Logan in the parking lot at the end of the day.

"He made a comment I didn't like."

"Logan, I don't want you getting into fights with your friends over me. I'm not worth it."

"Isn't that my call?" Logan asked.

"What?"

"Whether your worth it or not? Don't worry Dick won't be letting the air out of your tyres anytime soon."

"Logan..." She started her tone was easily recognisable; she was going to protest anything he would say.

"He's fine no visible marks and we're going surfing in the morning. You have nothing to worry about."

"Yo V?" Wallace called across the parking lot from where he was stood next to her car.

"I'm supposed to be giving him a ride home." She started walking backwards. "I'll see you on Monday I have some thinking to do."

"Have a good weekend."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Keith had a tip about a bail jumper and left Friday night leaving Veronica alone for the weekend. She stayed dressed in a pair of sweat pants, an oversized t-shirt which happened to be Logan's, Lilly had given it to her when the sprinklers drenched her just before she died and Veronica had never gotten around to returning, not knowing whether Logan knew she had it or not. She also put on a sweatshirt when she felt cold.

The only time she ventured out was to take Backup for a walk. She spent her time going through all her memories of Logan, through the photo albums in which Logan had featured as prominently in her life as Duncan and Lilly. But now somehow the looks on his face when he was looking at her seemed to make sense.

"So what do I do Backup?" She asked as she sat on the floor her back against the bed and bowl of ice-cream in her lap. "Do I give him a chance and hope that he's not just playing me and won't break my heart or do I tell him no and hope everything goes back to the status quo?"

Backup's only response was to rest his head on her knee. Veronica grabbed a cushion from the bed and buried her face in it to muffle a confused scream.

Logan found a note in his locker on Monday morning asking when and where, it typed but he knew who it was from.

"Five o'clock at Java the Hut." He whispered into her ear as he made his way to his seat in journalism class. Veronica nodded.

When Logan pulled up at ten to five, Veronica was waiting outside for him holding two take-away coffee cups.

"A girl who is early what are the odds?" He joked taking a cup from her. "So why are we out here?"

"There are some people from school in there. I thought this is a conversation we should have without an audience. Can we take a walk?"

They walked in silence both sipping their coffee until it got too much for Veronica.

"Why me?" She asked.

"What?"

"Why me? I mean you can have any girl you want in Neptune and probably have. Not that I'm judging." She added when he opened his mouth to say something. "I just need to know why me?"

"Firstly as much as I appreciate my lithario reputation I haven't slept with as many girls as everyone seems to think. Secondly as to why you the hell if I know. What do they say about not being able to choose who you fall in love with?" He mentally kicked himself. "I promised myself I would let this be your decision no pressure."

They walked Veronica mulling over his answer.

"Okay, I'm ready to tell you what I'm thinking."

"Hang on." He took her cup from her and threw them into a nearby trashcan before taking her hand and pulling her into an empty alleyway between the buildings.

"Logan what are you...." She didn't get a chance to finish her question before he kissed her until she moaned her body pressed tightly against him. "What was that?"

"Either the start of something or the end." He started to step back to give her some room.

"Logan, just kiss me." She tugged on his shirt and he crushed his lips to hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We take it slowly." She said between kisses.

"As slow as you want." He agreed.

"And I'm not ready to deal with the 09ers yet."

"Okay. But we're going on a date Friday night."

"Okay." She agreed, at that moment in time she would agree to anything he asked as long as he kept kissing her.

* * *

Logan had agreed to keep their relationship between them for a while until at least they had their first date out of the way. So he sat with the 09ers eating lunch and Veronica sat with Wallace and Mac.

"Veronica Mars?" A delivery guy called out.

"Over here." Wallace called.

"I didn't order anything. No pirate points remember." Veronica said.

The delivery came and set a two foot square gift wrapped box on the table in front of her.

"Sign here." He held out a clipboard.

"Sorry I don't have change for a tip." Veronica apologised as she signed to confirm delivery.

"A tip was included. Have a nice day."

"I guess we know who that is from." Mac smiled. "Open it."

Veronica stood and studied the box which was wrapped in paper with swirls on it and a giant pink bow under the watchful gaze of Logan.

She slowly lifted the lid to peer inside and smiled shaking her head.

"What is it?" Wallace asked.

"A rose cookie bouquet." Veronica lifted the lid of the box completely off and the sides of the box fell open revealing a basket with a dozen red rose shaped sugar cookies and another that said 'Have a good day'.

"I have to say the rich have style." Mac grinned.

"And a way of making us regular guys look bad. So are you going to share?" He reached out. Veronica batted his hand away. "You're not going to keep them until they go bad are you?"

"And waste perfectly good cookies? No way." She looked at Logan who shrugged. "Help me put the box back together so I can put them in my car."

"A cookie bouquet?" Meg came up behind her. "Someone likes you. Was there a card?"

"I know who they are from." Veronica told her.

"Care to share?"

"He's headed this way." Wallace supplied.

"Nice flowers, need some help carrying them somewhere?" Logan asked his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"You're not good at subtle are you?" Veronica sighed as Logan shook his head then kissed her to a series of catcalls.

"Since when?" Meg mouthed to Mac.

"Yesterday." She mouthed back.

"What happened to keeping it to ourselves for a few days?" Veronica asked.

"Apparently they have same day delivery service who knew?" He shrugged. "And everyone knew." He kissed her again.

"And if they didn't that's one hell of a way to announce it." Wallace muttered.

"So can I help carry your cookies to your car?" Logan inquired. Veronica nodded as Mac helped her hold up the sides of the box so she could put the lid of the box back on before Logan picked it up.

"I'll be back." Veronica told Mac, Wallace and Meg. "Rose sugar cookies?" Veronica pondered out loud as they walked toward her car.

"I thought you'd prefer them to actual flowers."

"They are beautiful and thoughtful but I thought we'd agreed to keep this to ourselves so we didn't have to deal with everyone just yet."

"I had a thought about that last night." He said resting the box on the hood of her car.

"One you didn't think to share with me first?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

"I haven't got you alone until now." He reminded her. "So my thought was if everyone finds out now it will be old news by Friday so you didn't have to worry about anyone seeing us on our date Friday night. Are you mad?" He tucked a loose hair behind her ear

"No, you did buy me what I'm guessing are very expensive cookies, just don't make unilateral decisions for me."

He gave her a boost up onto the hood before kissing her. There was a wolf whistle from behind them Logan didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Get lost Dick."

"Hey it's a public lot." Dick countered. "Just enjoying the show."

Logan threw him a glare which had Dick hold his hands up and back off.

"Sorry." He apologised to Veronica. "Can I take you out for ice-cream after school?"

"I have to run by the office after school to check the mail and messages. But after that I'm free."

"Good." He helped her down. "Let's put the cookies away."

"So you and Logan?" Meg commented as she sat next to Veronica in class after lunch. "That was unexpected."

"I know." Veronica agreed.

"Gossip says you were getting hot and heavy in the parking lot. How was it?"

"My pulse has just stopped racing." Veronica admitted.

"Just be careful." Meg warned.

"Don't worry my Taser is set to maximum."

Keith was still out of town on the trail of his bail jumper the following day; Veronica was only half surprised when Logan turned up on her doorstep with Chinese food and two sappy movies.

Veronica finished her algebra homework as they ate so they could settle in and watch the movies.

Logan was awakened by the door opening. Veronica was asleep her head on a cushion in his lap.

"Logan." Keith Mars said. "This is getting to be a habit."

"Yes sir." Logan wasn't sure what else to say.

"Is there something going on between I should know about?"

"I'd like to take her out to dinner on Friday night if that is okay with you." Logan requested.

"She has a curfew."

"I'll have her home by ten thirty." Logan told him.

"Her curfew is 11.30 on non school nights, but 10.30 is acceptable. It's late Logan I think you should be going."

"Yes sir." Logan looked at Veronica wondering if there was any way he could extract himself without waking her up seeing there wasn't here rubbed her side where his hand had been resting. "Veronica." She swatted his hand away.

"Veronica." Keith said slightly louder.

"Dad, you're home." She sat up with a start. "Head rush." It took her half a second to take everything in. "Dad you remember Logan."

"Yes. I remember Logan."

"I was just leaving." Logan got to his feet. "It was nice to see you again Mr Mars."

"I'll see you out." Veronica followed him outside, pulling the door shut behind her. "Sorry I didn't know he would be home tonight."

"It's okay." He assured her. "I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

Veronica went back inside with a slightly dreamy smile on her face.

"So did you get your man?" Veronica asked.

"Yes." Keith paused. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since Monday." Veronica admitted. "Dad, he only brought me Chinese food and we watched a movie."

"Veronica, I want you to be careful."

"I'm a big girl Dad I can take care of myself."

"I just don't want you to get hurt again." Keith said before pausing. "Where are you going Friday night?"

"He hasn't told me. How did you know about that?"

"He asked my permission."

"Rose cookies and asking your permission he's having a good week. I should get to bed it's a school night. I'm glad you're home Dad." She kissed his cheek. "Goodnight."

* * *

On Thursday Logan sat with Veronica, Mac and Wallace for lunch, Veronica found it more comfortable than sitting with the 09ers.

Dick walked over and dumped a pizza box in the middle of the table and sat down.

"I'm having a party at my house Saturday night. You should come and bring your friends too." Dick waved a hand at Mac and Wallace.

"Doesn't it make you feel all tingly inside with such a heartfelt invitation?" Mac asked Wallace.

"We're just missing the engraved invitation." Wallace agreed.

"Fine." Dick said. "Basketball guy, computer girl you're invited to my party."

"I'm not sure that wasn't worse." Veronica shook her head.

"That's cool man." Logan took a slice of pizza.

"Sorry I have to work Saturday night." Veronica apologised.

"What?" Logan looked at her.

"Not everyone has trust funds and parents who can afford to pay for college." Veronica reminded Dick and Logan. "Some of us have to work for a living. Although the guy is 65 and I seriously hope he isn't doing anything when he tells his wife he's playing poker with his buddies on a Saturday night I'm getting paid to find out. But I should be done by 9.30."

"You know Dick's parties don't kick off to later than that." Logan grabbed another slice of pizza.

"We'll see." Veronica said.

Dick got up and started to head back to the 09er table.

"You forgot your pizza." Mac called after him.

"It was Logan's turn to pay for lunch." He stated and took his place at the table.

"Help yourself." Logan told Mac and Wallace. Wallace grabbed a slice.

"She's a vegan." Veronica explained why Mac didn't take any pizza.

"I'll try to remember next time."

* * *

Logan stood outside Veronica's apartment kissing her after their date. They had gone to Luigi's Veronica's favourite restaurant and then for a walk along the beach before he drove her home.

"10:29." Logan glanced at his watch.

"My curfew isn't for an hour."

"I told your father I'd have you home by 10.30." Logan kissed her once more before reaching over and knocking on the door.

Keith opened the door.

"At least you're punctual." Keith commented. "And she appears to be in one piece."

"Dad." Veronica groaned.

"Goodnight." Logan kissed Veronica's forehead. "Mr Mars." He added before leaving.

"You had him promise to bring me home by 10.30?" Veronica asked once they were inside.

"No. He told me he would have you home by 10.30."

"So does this mean I get to staying out later tomorrow night? After tailing Mr Fitzpatrick I said I'd drop by Dick's party."

"Be home by midnight and no alcohol."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Veronica made her way through the crowds of people that had over taken the Casablancas house looking for Logan. It was almost ten; she didn't find Logan however she did spot Mac who was being flirted with by a very drunken Dick.

"All I'm saying baby is..."

"Do you even know what my name is?" Mac asked.

"Sure it's..." Dick tried to think... "It's not important." He put a hand on Mac's butt. Then pulled a face before dropping to the floor.

"Sorry did I interrupt something?" Veronica inquired putting her taser back in her bag.

"No thank god." Mac rolled her eyes. "I need a drink." She stepped over where Dick had fallen to go and get a drink.

"You just had to do it didn't you." Logan came up behind Veronica.

"He needs to learn no means no and to keep his hands to himself. Think of it as aversion therapy." She kissed him hello. "You might want to pick him up before someone falls over him."

"I have to wake him up first." Logan looked down at his friend who was out cold from a mixture of the taser and all the alcohol.

"I can help with that." Veronica said. "Do you mind?" She took a drink from someone who was passing and poured it over Dick's face. He spluttered awake.

"How long have you been waiting to do that?" Logan asked.

"Since about five seconds after I met him in 8th grade. I need to go and find Mac."

"I'll find you once I've taken care of him."

Veronica made her way through the crowd to where Mac was contemplating whether she wanted to risk the punch bowl.

"I wouldn't." Veronica told her. "It's not worth the hangover. Stick to something you have to open yourself."

"How did your case go?"

"He's taking dance lessons as a surprise for their 40th wedding anniversary." Veronica replied. "It's kind of sweet and I'm sorry about Dick. I would blame it on too many video games and hitting his head while surfing but he's been this way as long as I've known him."

"Thank you for rescuing me."

"Where's Wallace?" Veronica asked over the music.

"He was talking to a cheerleader over that way somewhere." Mac pointed in a vague direction. "And remind me not to come to one of these things again."

"Do you play poker?" Veronica inquired.

"Yes. Internet poker why?"

"Logan's having a game next week. I'll get us an invite, he'll front us the money. It will be a lot quieter."

"What will be quieter?" Logan wrapped his arms around Veronica's waist from behind.

"Your poker game. Mac and I want in but we're kind of broke."

"It's low stakes, two fifty buy in. I'll front you the money but I want a cut if you win."

"Deal." Veronica agreed kissing him. "Come on let's dance. Will you be okay?" She asks Mac who nodded.

"I'll be fine."

Veronica pulled out her cell phone and hit speed dial as she drove later that evening.

"Hey Dad." She said when the call connected.

"_Please tell me you don't need me to come and bail you out."_

"No I just wanted to tell you I'll be home a few minutes late. I still have to drop Wallace at home."

"_That's fine honey."_

"Dad, I need a favour." She glanced to where Logan was sleeping next to her to in the passenger seat. "Do you mind if Logan sleeps on the couch tonight? He's had a couple beers and I don't want to have to drive him all across town at this time of night." She could have dropped him off first as he lived half a mile from Dick's house but choose to keep him with her as long as possible.

"_Fine, but he stays on the couch and Backup sleeps in your room."_

"Thanks Dad."

* * *

Veronica sat watching Logan sleep from her position curled up in a chair with a mug of coffee.

"Morning." He mumbled when he woke up.

"Morning." Veronica smiled liking Logan's slight messy hair.

"Where is your Dad?"

"He took Backup for a walk. Do you need some aspirin or something?" She offered.

"I'm good." He sat up. "Is that my t-shirt?"

"Maybe." Veronica glanced down at it.

"I've been looking for it for over a year. How did you get it?"

"Lilly gave it to me when I got drenched by the sprinklers. After she died I didn't know how to give it back."

"So you kept it? Do you wear it a lot?"

"Lately." She admitted. "Do you want it back?"

"No. It looks better on you."

"Good because it's really comfortable. Are you hungry?" She got up.

"A kiss would be good." He caught her wrist and gently pulled her towards him crushing her lips with his. "Good morning." He rested his forehead against hers.

"Good morning." She glanced at the door before stepping back. "My Dad will be back soon, he's trying very hard not to hate you so no compromising positions. I should get dressed."

"Okay."

Logan was folding the blanket up on the couch when Keith came in.

"Good morning." Keith greeted him.

"Morning. Umm thanks for letting me stay last night; my Dad is in L.A for some press junket."

"Logan, I'd appreciate it if you didn't get my seventeen year old daughter drunk in future."

"She only had soda. I had a couple beers before she got there."

"Why don't you take her out for breakfast?" Keith suggested. "Veronica?"

"Hey Dad." Veronica came out of her bedroom dressed in jeans and a t-shirt her hair pulled back into ponytail.

"Jack called he has a lead on bail jumper, I should be back tomorrow if I leave now."

"Do you need me to get you plane tickets and a rental car?" Veronica asked.

"He's in the state. Logan can you give us a minute?" Keith requested. Logan disappeared into the bathroom. "Some ground rules, he has to be out of here by 10, it's a school night and he doesn't leave this room other than to go to the bathroom."

"Dad..." Veronica started.

"I know teenage boys, I was a teenage boy."

"Dad, you trust me don't you?"

"You yes, him not so much." Keith admitted.

"If you trust me then you know when I say nothing will happen it won't. We're taking it slow; I mean a week ago I hated him."

"I think I preferred that." He kissed her forehead. "I have to pack. Make him buy you a nice breakfast."

* * *

"Will there be anything else?" The waiter asked Logan and Veronica as they finished up their pancakes.

"No just the bill." Logan requested.

"Actually can I have the largest cup of black coffee you do and an full English breakfast roll to go?" Veronica asked.

"Still hungry?" Logan guessed.

"No." She smiled. "But there is something I have to do."

Veronica wouldn't tell him where they were going to as she drove towards Logan's house then took a detour.

"Veronica." He said as she pulled into the Casablancas driveway.

"Don't ask." She sighed as she got out the car taking the coffee and brown paper bag with the roll inside and walked up to the door. She rang the bell the maid opened the door.

"Mr Logan and Miss...." She paused.

"Veronica." Logan supplied. "We're here to see Dick. Is he around?"

"Si. He's still in bed."

"Thank you." Veronica walked in and headed towards the stairs when she reached the top she had to look to Logan for directions.

"That way fourth door on the left." He pointed down the hall.

Veronica marched down the hall she walked into Dick's room.

"Dick." She called. "DICK!" She got louder.

"What?" Dick groaned. He was lying on his stomach sprawled out naked on the bed other than a strategically placed sheet over the lower half of his body. He opened one eye and looked at her."Veronica Mars in my bedroom, I must be dreaming."

"Keep your thoughts to yourself." Logan warned stepping up behind her.

"Logan?" Dick started to roll over. Logan clamped a hand over Veronica's eyes.

"I'll give you a hundred bucks if you don't turn over." Logan offered. Logan finally removed his hand when Dick had a pillow in his lap.

"As much as I like feisty girls in my bedroom I'm hung over what do you want?"

"We brought breakfast." Veronica set the cup and bag on the bedside table. "We'll wait downstairs."

Dick looked at Logan.

"She feels bad about hitting you with her Taser." Logan explained before following Veronica back downstairs.

"Rosie?" Dick called when he came downstairs twenty minutes later. The maid appeared handing him a glass of water and two aspirin. "You're a goddess."

Logan was sat playing a video game, behind him Veronica was putting glass bottles into a bowl.

"Do you have to do that?" Dick asked. "My head hurts."

"Someone has to help clean up."

"That's what the maid is for."

"You really are an arrogant jerk aren't you?" Veronica accused. "And you're going to apologise to Mac."

"Who is Mac?" Dick asked.

"Computer girl." Logan supplied.

"She should be honoured I talked to her."

"You're a pig. You don't treat girls like that and you definitely don't grope my friends without their permission. You're going to apologise otherwise getting zapped with my taser is the least of your worries." She stormed out.

"Veronica?!" Logan called after her. "Great now she's going to be pissed at me by association." Logan started to get up.

"Stay." Dick said hearing Veronica's car peel away. "Chicks who needs 'em."

"She's right about you apologising to Mac. She's not one of the usual skanks who comes to your parties who puts out because you tell them they look hot. Just apologise and save us both a lot of trouble."

"Dude, I was drunk and don't know her name."

"Mac." Logan repeated. "Just apologise."

"Ronnie used to be a lot more fun."

"She still is, just not that kind of fun. She grew up."

* * *

"Hey." Veronica said when she got home at six to find Logan sitting on the ground outside her apartment with an empty pizza box next to him.

"Hi." He got to his feet.

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Five hours." Logan said after glancing at his watch. "Mrs Kiester let me use her bathroom. I told her we'd had a fight and that I wasn't leaving until I'd apologised."

"We didn't have a fight. Dick and I had a difference of opinion."

"Then why haven't you been returning my calls?"

"Because I was at the library so I had to have my phone switched off. I have an English paper due tomorrow."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No." She kissed him. "Dick is another story. Do you want to come in? Dad said you can stay until ten as long as you don't leave the living room and both our clothes stay on."

"I can work with that." He smirked. "No hands too."

"I don't think so. But nice try."

"I can be very convincing."

"And I can be very stubborn. But we agreed to take it slowly and I'm going to hold you to that."

* * *

Veronica watched across the hall as Dick walked up to Mac as she got her books from her locker; he waited for her to notice his presence.

"Can I help you?" Mac asked when she finally noticed him.

"Mac right?" Dick had his hands stuffed in his pockets looked a little awkward.

"Yes."

"I'm supposed to apologise for anything I said or did on Saturday night that may have offended you."

"Okay?" Mac was confused.

"So we're cool?"

"Yeah?!" Mac was still confused as hell as to why Dick was apologising to her not sure he had ever done it in his life before.

"Cool." Dick turned and walked away. "I apologised happy now?" He asked Veronica.

"It didn't sound very heartfelt." Veronica frowned and Dick walked off.

"You made him apologise?" Mac walked over to her.

"He was a jerk. Someone has to teach these guys some manners."

"I think the taser was enough."

"You didn't talk to him yesterday. Trust me."

"That never is a good sign." Logan had walked up behind them. "Hi Mac."

"Hi." Mac echoed. "I have to get to class. I'll you at lunch."

"You don't trust me?" Veronica asked.

"I trust you. I just don't trust people who say trust me." The bell rang. "Let's not be tardy."

At the end of the day Logan walked Veronica car.

"Oh." She said when she saw Dick looking at his truck. "It looks like someone let a little air out your tyres." All four tyres were flat as pancakes.

"I apologised what more do you want?!" Dick yelled.

Veronica shrugged and smiled.

"Can you talk to her?" Dick pleaded with Logan.

"I'm staying out of it. This is between the two of you." Logan held his hands up in surrender.

"What happened to male solidarity?"

"Oh big word." Veronica smirked.

"She looks better in a skirt." Logan shrugged and continued to walk her to her car.

"I knew you thought I was hot." Veronica teased.

"I thought we'd already covered that topic." He kissed her.

"I have to go." She said when they reached her car looking at her watch. "I'm meeting Mrs Fitzgerald at the office in twenty minutes."

"What are you doing afterwards?"

"Mac's going to pick me up after I drop my car off to be fixed and we're working on our presentation. Then Dad called to say he should be home by ten so we're going to catch up on some father/daughter time before bed."

"I could have taken you to sort your car out." He pointed out.

"We arranged this before this happened." She waved a hand between them. "I really do have to go. A ride in the morning would be good." He nodded kissing her goodbye. Veronica reached inside her and handed Logan an electronic pump. "It puts air in as well as taking it out. Just connect it to the lighter."

"You didn't have time to take the air out his tyres."

"Who said it was me?" Veronica asked innocently.

"Weevil." Logan guessed.

"The PCHers owe me a few favours."

"Who doesn't?" He kissed her. "I'll call you later."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The following day in gym class Veronica approached Meg.

"Hey." Meg smiled at her. "I hear you've had a busy few days. Tasing Dick, making him apologise and letting the air out his tyres."

"I didn't let the air out the tyres. But I know who did. I need a favour."

"What kind of favour?"

Veronica proceeded to explain her plan. Meg smiled.

"I think I can find a few people to help out. I mean it is for the good of woman kind."

A few days later Logan was stood at his locker with a few of his 09er friends when Dick came up to them looking slightly panicked.

"Some girl just pinched my butt." He looked over his shoulder.

"Maybe she likes you." Logan suggested.

"It's the fourth time in the last two days different girls."

"Hi Dick." Two girls waved him as they walked by looking up and down from head to toe.

"I don't even know them or at least I don't think I do." He frowned. "It's not just them, they are everywhere. They keep looking at me like I'm a piece of meat."

"New aftershave?" Someone suggested.

"No." Dick smelt his shirt.

"Hi Dick." Another girl smiled as she walked by. "Nice shirt."

"They're everywhere." DIck was getting more hot under the collar.

"I doubt they're in the men's room." Sean suggested.

"Right." Dick took off and the remaining guys broke out in laughter.

"Did someone put something in the water?" John Enbom asked.

"I guess you didn't hear about Veronica's social studies project." Weevil appeared from around the corner.

"What social studies project?" Logan closed his locker at the mention of Veronica's name.

"You'd have to ask her."

The next time Logan saw Veronica was in journalism class.

"I hear you have a social studies project on the go." He commented as he kissed the top of her head before taking the seat next to her. "Which is interesting since you don't take social studies."

"Damn." Veronica clicked her fingers. "And all that extra credit work I put in."

"So do you want to tell me why you seem to have half the female student body involved in little project?"

"You guys have screwed a lot of girls over between you. Teaching one of you a lesson might just give the rest of you a hint."

"It's nice to know you still lump me in with everyone else. I really feel loved."

"It's all in the name of science." She assured him.

"I'm not sure having them sexual harass Dick is going to do anything other than make him paranoid."

"It might teach him that being leered at and having to deal with grabby hands isn't appreciated." One of the other girls in the class stated.

"But isn't that the whole point of the short skirts and tight tops to get guys to look at you?" Logan asked looking at Veronica who blushed slightly at the memory of her outfit of a few weeks previously.

The question started a debate through the whole journalism class.

"This is an interesting topic." The journalism teacher remarked. "Write it up."

"What?" Veronica turned to look at her.

"It will make an interesting editorial."

"And let Dick off the hook." Logan whispered in her ear.

"Everything will be back to normal by Monday." Veronica assured him.

"This should be good." Dick muttered under his breath as he found Veronica sitting on the tailgate of his truck at the end of the day. "What do you want now Ronnie?"

"A comment for the paper." She held up her tape recorder.

"On what?"

"We're writing an article on sexual harassment. Since we both know your success level goes down as your blood alcohol level goes up I want to know how did it feel to be on the receiving end of sexual harassment this week?"

"What?" He looked at her.

"Come on you didn't really think you became Brad Pitt or Johnny Depp over night did you?" She hopped down. "So how did it feel to have every girl in school pretending to mentally undress you and a few with grabby hands?"

"I knew that was something to do with you." He accused.

"So would you like to comment for the record?"

"Bite me." He walked to the truck and got inside and drove off.

* * *

Later that night the 09er guys gathered around a larger poker table in the Echolls house, leaving two empty seats.

"Who are we missing?"

"That would be us." Veronica and Mac came through the door.

"You invited them?" Sean asked.

"Nice to see you too. Mac you know everyone I think except maybe Connor." Veronica took her seat. "Cindy McKenzie, Connor Larkin." She made introductions.

"The Connor Larkin?" Mac sat down.

"Don't worry he's a lousy poker player." Veronica assured Mac.

"I assume there will be fewer interrogations than the first time we met." Connor guessed.

"That wasn't the first time we met." Veronica said. "The first time we met I was..." She had to think. "13 maybe. You came to see Logan after you had wrapped your second film and I was here with Duncan and Lilly when Logan told Lilly you were here she pushed me into the pool fully dressed."

"I remember that." Duncan recalled. "You looked like a drowned rat. I think there is a picture somewhere."

"But we're not here to reminisce. Let's play."

"The potato chips are vegan friendly." Logan told Mac as Veronica dealt the cards.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Do you even know how to play poker?" Dick asked.

"Better than you." Mac replied to the catcalls of the rest of the guys.

"Time to let the cosmos realign." Logan said when the pizza arrived 45 minutes later. Between Mac and Veronica they held most of the poker chips.

"How are we losing to two girls?" Connor pondered out loud.

"You're all really bad a bluffing." Veronica replied.

"She's right you have really bad tells. Especially you." Mac agreed.

"For an actor you're a really bad liar and you should still stay away from the sun tea it's bad for you."

"Want to share this deep insight?" Logan asked.

"No. We'll just take your money."

"What the hell is this?" Duncan opened a pizza box.

"That would be Mac's. It's all they had."

"You don't ever crave steak?" John Enbom asked after it was explained Mac was a vegan.

"No. The smell of bacon cooking but no."

Dick was glaring at Veronica as he grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Come on you're still not bitter are you?" Veronica noticed. "You didn't react this badly when I hit you with the taser."

"I told you that you didn't need to make him apologise." Mac whispered.

"Waking up to a hot blonde in my room who brought breakfast before she yells at me I can live with." Dick scratched the back of his head.

Since Dick wasn't sporting a black eye or nor had Logan moved everyone had to assume he knew about the visit.

"Trust me it's somewhere I'll never be again."

"So what is he complaining about?" Connor asked Logan.

"Ronnie made him part of her unofficial social studies project on sexual harassment and got most of the girls in school involved." Logan explained. "It made him slightly paranoid."

"Leaving Connor out of it, you guys have screwed a lot of girls over it wasn't that hard to get anyone to agree." Veronica grabbed a soda.

"Meg's pitch was the best." Mac remarked.

"You got Meg involved in this?" Duncan asked.

"In case you hadn't noticed the 09er girls still aren't my biggest fans. But in the interest of being a better person Dick I'm sorry I hit you with a taser and had all the girls at school harass you."

"You forgot my tyres." Dick reminded her.

"That wasn't me but since it wasn't you every time I had tyre issues I think we're even."

Logan couldn't help but smile.

Another hour later Veronica and Mac had the guys wiped out.

"What do you say we call it a night and split it down the middle?" Veronica suggested.

"Sounds good." Mac agreed.

Logan handed over the money. Veronica took out five hundred and split the rest down in half and handed Mac her share.

"Well fellas it's been fun. We shouldn't do it again soon." Veronica said standing up.

"Goodnight." Mac agreed.

"Thanks for the loan." Veronica dropped Logan's money in front of him. "Buy yourself something pretty." She gave him a quick kiss before walking out the door with Mac.

"I'll be back in just one second." Logan ducked out after them to the amusement of the other guys. "Veronica."

"I'll wait in the car." Mac told her.

"Hey." Veronica stopped and turned.

"Hey." He crushed his lips to hers wrapping her in a tight hug. "I have been wanting to do that all night."

"I admire your self-restraint."

"So what is my tell?"

"I'm keeping that to myself. But Connor however." She whispered in his ear.

"Interesting." He smiled. "So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Umm...." She thought for a second. "Washing my hair and sorting my sock drawer unless you have a better offer."

"How about we go and see a movie?" He suggested.

"Sounds good."

"Good. I'll pick you up at 11. Wear something comfortable." He kissed her again. "Sweet dreams." He kissed her forehead.

When he went back to the pool house, the guys had started another game to get over the humiliation.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"Logan where are we going?" Veronica asked as Logan drove the wrong way for the movie theatre.

"To see a movie." He replied.

"You're going the wrong way."

"No. I didn't say where we were going to see the movie."

"Logan, where are we going?"

"L.A" He replied.

"We're driving for an hour and a half to see a movie?"

"It's a nice day for a road trip." He smiled. "Trust me."

"I thought you didn't trust people who said that."

"I trust you." He squeezed her hand.

"I'll reserve judgement."

"That's my girl."

They stopped for lunch before continuing. When they started driving through roads surround by mansions Veronica got concerned.

"Logan, where exactly are we watching this movie?"

"You'll see." When Logan found his destination he pulled up to the gate and pressed the intercom button and when the other person answered he gave his name, the gate opened and he drove up the drive way and once they parked he took Veronica's hand and walked up to the door which was opened by the maid.

They waited in the hall for a minute.

"Logan." A man descended the stairs. "It's good to see you again. I was sorry to hear about your mother, she was a beautiful actress and wonderful woman."

"We got your flowers thank you." He squeezed Veronica's hand.

"You know the way to the screening room; Helena will have you sign the non-disclosure agreements."

"You're Steven Spielberg." Veronica blurted out.

"Sorry. Steven sorry this is Veronica Mars." Logan made introductions.

"Nice to meet you. If you'll excuse I'll join you in a few minutes."

When he was gone steered Veronica in the right direction.

"Logan that was Steven Spielberg. We're in Steven Spielberg's house?"

"My mother had a small cameo in his latest film before she umm...." He thought of the correct word. "Jumped. The movie doesn't come out for another couple months but he invited me to an editorial test screening."

"You know Steven Spielberg?" Veronica still couldn't believe she was where she was.

"Amy Irving was my mother's roommate for a while."

"So what did you think?" Logan whispered when the movie was over.

"It was good." Veronica wiped her eyes. "No E.T or Raiders of the Lost Ark but it was good."

"I wouldn't tell him that part." He kissed her forehead.

"So what did you think?" Steven asked. "We still have to finish up the SFX and CGI."

"It was great." Logan told him.

"You'll have another hit on your hands." Veronica agreed.

"You have a note." Steven guessed. Logan nodded in encouragement.

"Make the kiss in front of the fireball a second shorter before she slaps him."

"I'll send you both tickets to the premiere. I have to talk to the men in suits, some of the kids are home you should go and say hello."

"Hey honey, have a nice day with Logan?" Keith asked when Veronica got home just after seven.

"I met Steven Spielberg." Veronica sank onto the couch.

"That's nice..." Keith said before it sank in. "What did you just say?"

"We went to Steven Spielberg's house."

"The Steven Spielberg?"

"Lynn Echolls had a small cameo in his latest film before she died and he invited Logan to the editorial screening at his house."

"Tell me everything." Keith sat down next to her.

* * *

A few weeks later Neptune was experiencing a minor heat wave. Veronica sat on an inflatable dressed only in a red bikini in the apartment complex pool sunglasses covering her eyes.

She pushed the glasses off her face when she heard a low wolf whistle.

"If I knew that was what you were wearing then I'd have been here sooner." Logan said sitting down so he could dangle his feet into the pool.

"That's what you get for ditching me for lunch with your dad and Trina."

"Trust me if I'd know about that bikini I would have ditched them." He paused. "So I have a pool at my house? Not so many people watching."

"At least I know who the peeping toms are here."

"The gardener is taking a few days off." Logan offered.

"I know Jose went to Pasadena for his daughter's wedding. He's bringing me back some cake."

"Should I be concerned you know more about him than I do?"

"My Dad's a PI who else is going to give you the good information. Mrs Navarro will only tell me that your father likes too much starch in his underwear and cute stories about how you never pick up after yourself."

"How about we go to the beach?" He suggested as an alternative.

"Sounds good." Veronica slipped off the inflatable into the water and dragged it over to the side before climbing out, Logan appeared to help her. Veronica pressed herself against him kissing him hello.

"You did that on purpose." He said looking at Veronica sized wet patch on his clothes.

"No that was an accident. This is on purpose." She gave him a quick shove and he toppled into the water fully clothed. "Oops."

"I'll get you for that." He swam to the edge.

"I'll get you a towel."

Logan shook his head as his climbed out the water, dripping all over the tile.

"Logan." Keith Mars who was returning home saw his daughter's boyfriend soaking wet and shot him a curious glance.

"Veronica and I are going to the beach." He explained.

"And you thought you'd take a swim in your clothes first?"

"She pushed me in." Logan ran a hand through his hair.

"Ah." Keith gave him a knowing nod.

"Hey Dad." Veronica came back down carrying a tote with a change of clothes, some sun block, a towel and a drink. She had wrapped a sarong around her a dress. "Here." She handed Logan a towel.

"Thanks." Logan took the towel and dried hair before stripping off his t-shirt.

"I was going to take Backup with us Dad, but he's refusing to come out of the bathroom."

"Have fun and wear sun block."

Veronica lay on the beach soaking up the rays, her eyes closed until she felt a change in temperature when something blocked her sun.

"My, my, my if it isn't Veronica Mars looking all fine and shit."

"What do you want Dylan?" Veronica looked up to see one of the 09ers boys hovering over her.

"Did Echolls finally leave you alone?"

"He's over there playing Frisbee." Veronica nodded in Logan's direction. "If that's all."

"I'm sure there are a few other things you could help me with."

"Don't make me break out my taser."

"Hey man." Logan jogged over Veronica handed him a bottle of water. "Thanks."

"I'm going to get an ice-cream." Veronica got up grabbing some money from her purse. "Keep an eye on my stuff."

When she returned she handed Logan an ice-cream cone.

"So what did he say?" Logan asked.

"What?"

"Dylan. You got that 'I'm going to get my taser' look." Logan said.

"It was nothing." Veronica sat back down on her towel.

"Veronica." Long said with a tone.

"Logan, you can't beat up every guy who still thinks I managed to earn my reputation rather than you and your friends inventing it for me."

"Veronica..."

"If you say you're sorry, or you just want to protect me I'll try my taser out on you."

Logan touched his ice-cream to her nose before kissing it off.

"I love this violent streak of yours." He kissed her.

"I bet you do. How do you feel about sandcastles?"

"I left my bucket at home"

"Who needs a bucket?" Veronica countered.

"I sense a bet here."

"The loser has to make the winner dinner from scratch all by themselves." Veronica proposed.

"Deal." He kissed her.

"Do you have wooden spoon?" Logan asked as he moved around the Mars kitchen making dinner. Veronica sat at the counter supervising.

"The drawer behind you."

"We could have done this at my house with my Dad's gadgets from when he goes through a phase of trying to kill me by making sea food."

"You're allergic to shellfish." Veronica recalled. "Because I remember when Lilly accidentally fed you a crab puff and we had to take you to the hospital because you almost stopped breathing."

"At least someone remembers."

"It scared the hell out of me."

Logan was still chopping when Keith came in; he gave Logan a curious look.

"Hi Dad, Logan is making dinner." Veronica explained.

"This is what I get for letting a ten year old judge which sandcastle was better." Logan added.

"I guess you didn't show him the pictures?" Keith asked.

"No." Veronica smiled.

"What aren't you telling me?" Logan eyed them both.

"Veronica won a sandcastle building contest when she was eight. It had moats, and different levels and turrets."

"You're a cheat." Logan accused.

"You're the one who wanted to make it into a bet." Veronica reminded him. "Now keeping cooking I'm hungry. Are you here for dinner?" She asked Keith.

"No I have plans but I'll be back by 11. Make sure you clean up."

"This is good." Veronica commented once they started eating the pasta dish Logan had prepared. "You're hired, you know if being rich doesn't work out for you."

"That's good to know." He kissed her,

"Hold that thought." Veronica told him when the phone rang. "Hello... Oh hey Wallace... No we're still on for tomorrow; I'll pick you up at 10.... No he probably has other things to do.... No... Okay I'll see you then."

"What's happening tomorrow?" Logan eyed.

"Wallace is feeling neglected so we're having some quality BFF time at the air show tomorrow."

"And I'm not invited?"

"I'm sure you can manage one day without me. Call Dick and go surfing or gokarting or something." She suggested.

"Go-karting?"

"It was short notice. You guys aren't exactly into sports other than surfing and Duncan's passing interest in soccer"

"Veronica..." He started.

"I know." She held up her hands. "But seeing how many girls you can talk out of their underwear on a Saturday night is not technically a sport."

"Cute." Logan pulled out his cell phone. "Dick it's Logan. Veronica is ditching me for the day tomorrow. Do you want to go gokarting?... No I don't think it's quite the same as Mario karting... Find out who up for it and we'll figure out where later."

"Just get me a picture when one of you crashes." Veronica requested.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Three months in the nagging doubt in Veronica's head was proved right when she walked into the pool house to find Logan kissing a tall blonde.

It was the longest second of Veronica's life before she turned and ran.

"I think your little friend just left." The blonde said when Logan pushed her away.

"What?"

"Short cute blonde." She described.

"Dammit Veronica." He yelled and ran after her. He had to double back to get his keys as he heard Veronica drive away. "Stay away from me." He warned the girl.

"Veronica, open the damn door." Logan pounded on the door to the Mars apartment. "Let me explain."

Inside Veronica sat in a chair hugging a cushion sobbing, after an hour of him pounding she knew he wasn't going anywhere and picked up the phone wiping her eyes.

"Leo, it's Veronica. I need a favour." She said when it connected.

"Mr Echolls." Leo said when approached the Mars apartment ten minutes later.

"Deputy."

"Do you want to tell me what you're doing here?"

"I'm trying to get Veronica to open the damn door so I can explain."

"If she won't open the door there is a very good chance she doesn't want to hear your explanation."

"I need her to."

"No Logan, you need to leave or I'm going to arrest you for disturbing the peace and trespassing." Leo crossed his arms. "She doesn't want to talk to you."

The following day Logan tried to talk to her at school but he was stopped by a wall of Weevil.

"If the girl runs away from you it's sign that she doesn't want to talk to you."

"I just need to explain."

"She doesn't want to hear it. Stay away from her." Weevil warned.

It didn't stop Logan trying but Veronica's friends tightened the borders not allowing Logan anywhere near her.

"Mac." Logan sank into a chair the following day.

"Logan you're not even in this class." Mac pointed out.

"I know but I wanted to talk you. I need your help, I need to get Veronica to listen to me for five minutes, I can explain."

"You want to explain why she caught you kissing a porn star in your pool house?" Mac asked.

"She's not a porn star, she just played on in an episode of Law and Order once." He paused realising how that sounded. "That's not the point. She kissed me, I pushed her away Veronica just happened to walk in at the wrong moment."

"Logan I'm Veronica's friend not yours. She doesn't want to hear it, so just stay away from her and respect her decision."

"Mr Echolls, I don't believe you're in this class would you please leave?" The teacher requested. Logan reluctantly left.

Logan's attempts to have Dick talk to Veronica didn't work either when she told him that she didn't except envoys.

By the third day Logan was desperate he took a deep breath and walked into the Mars Investigations office. The outer office was empty, Veronica not having the energy to do anything but go to class than straight home. Logan took another breath before he tapped on Keith's door. He looked up from his desk.

"Logan, if this about Veronica."

"I know I don't deserve it but if she would just let me explain what happened. But I can't get her to answer my calls, everyone she knows at school is keeping her away from me. I just need to talk to her."

"Logan." Keith got to his feet. "My daughter has barely stopped crying for the past three days, she's hardly eating you broke her heart."

"Mr Mars, I love her I would never do anything to intentionally to hurt her."

"Logan..."

"Look I know I don't deserve it but give me five minutes, let me tell you what happened and if you want me to go then I will."

When Keith got home Veronica was sat on the couch with the biggest tub of ice-cream she could find dressed in Logan's sweatshirt which she has stolen.

"Veronica."

"Hi Dad." She wiped her cheeks.

"So Logan came by the office today." He said broaching the subject carefully.

"Did you throw him out?"

"He asked for five minutes." Keith said. "I think you should hear him out."

"You are my father you're supposed to want to kill him for hurting me." She got to her feet. "At least Leo offered to have his car towed and Weevil offered to beat him up." Veronica headed towards her room.

"Veronica." Keith put a hand on her arm to stop her. "I love you and I want what is best for you. You never found out what happened when Duncan ended things I think you need to let Logan explain what happened for your own piece of mind. If you don't ever want to talk to him again after that at least you will know. He gave me these to give to you." He handed her an envelope and a DVD. "I also want you take tomorrow off from school, you're making yourself ill, stay home get some rest." He kissed her forehead.

* * *

"She's not here." Meg said when she found Logan watching Veronica's locker the next morning.

"What?" Logan turned to look at her.

"She's not here. Her father made her stay home, she hasn't been sleeping. Why Logan? She was the best thing that ever happened to you."

"You think I don't know that?" Logan asked. "You know you are the first person who actually wanted to hear an explanation."

"I'm still waiting."

"She kissed me, I pushed her away but apparently not quick enough for Veronica not to see."

"Why were you even in the pool house alone with her?" Meg crossed her arms.

"She's got a bit part in Dad's next film he invited her over and asked me to give her a tour of the house while he took a call. I don't know why she kissed me and I never want to see her again."

"You know what your problem is Logan?" Meg asked. "I actually want to believe that you wouldn't hurt Veronica after everything but six months ago it is exactly what you would have done. Veronica's not one stupid bimbos who will fall at your feet, she got burned by you guys when Lilly died and..."

"You think I don't know that. I've been in love with her since I was 13 years old. I pushed her away when Lilly died because I couldn't deal with everything, by the time I got my head above water again it was easier to keep the distance."

Meg was surprised with his honesty.

"I believe you but it's not me you have to convince."

"I just need to talk to her."

"Give her some time." Meg told him. "I'm going to be late for class."

* * *

Mac shook her head as she approached Dick the following day.

"Dick."

"Mac." He echoed.

"I have a message for Logan from Veronica."

"Are we back in fifth grade?" Dick asked.

"Third." Mac corrected feeling stupid about this whole thing. "I'm better with e-mail. If he still wants a chance to explain she'll meet him in the park after school."

"Which park?"

Mac gave him the rest of the details.

Veronica was already sat on the bench waiting when Logan arrived he had got caught in traffic.

"Veronica." He slid onto the other end of the bench. "I can explain."

Veronica held out a hand to stop him.

"I get to go first. There is something I need to say." She requested. He nodded. "I hate the fact that you had the ability to make me into that girl." He looked confused. "The kind of girl who can't stop crying who can barely function and I hate the fact that I let you get close enough to break my heart and I hate that I knew something this would happen but I did it anyway."

"Veronica, she..."

"I know she kissed you, and I 99 percent believe you but right now I don't trust you and I don't trust my judgement."

"So that's it it's over?" He asked.

"I love you too much for it to be over, but I can't right now I need time."

"How much time?"

"I don't know Logan, but I can't get the image out of my head. I want it to work out I do but I need some time. We went from 0 to 360 in the space of a kiss, I don't think we ever figured out how to be friends again."

"Veronica I love you tell me how to fix this."

"Maybe we need take it slow be friends, work on the whole trust issue. But I need time and I need to figure out who killed Lilly I owe her that much."

"Okay." He agreed not sure what else to say.

Veronica let across and kissed him and then kissed his forehead.

"I have to go." She got to her feet.

"Veronica?" Logan called when she was ten feet away. She stopped and turned to look at him. "I'm sorry."

"Me too. I'll see you at school on Monday."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Veronica stood watching Mac talk to Dick when Logan came up behind her.

"How long has that been going on?" He asked.

"Two weeks." Veronica replied. "He went to talk to her because he thought you were depressed, she told him we had to figure it out ourselves and that he could go back to pretending she didn't exist. He told her he couldn't do that because she was interesting."

"Interesting?" Logan repeated. "Ouch."

"Yes. But apparently he finds her interesting because she doesn't fall for his crap and thinks his chats up lines are terrible. So he's taken it upon himself to find one she actually likes. So every time he sees her he tries three lines and she shoots him down. He finds her five times a day. Mac set up a blog."

"What?"

"Don't worry she doesn't mention his name but it is pretty funny how bad they are. I think he likes her."

"'Your butler and my nanny'" Logan shook his head.

"Your parents really shouldn't have let you watch Parent Trap." Veronica rolled her eyes.

"My mother took me to the premiere."

"Let me guess you wanted to meet Lindsey Lohan."

"Of course." He smiled. "So how are you?"

"I'm good."She smiled. "Busy but good. You?"

"I'm getting there." He agreed. "I miss you."

"We see each other every day and talk on the phone all the time."

"That doesn't mean I can't miss you." He hesitated. "I've got to go I'm meeting Duncan." He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

The first few times he had done it Veronica had freaked out slightly but now three weeks later she found it oddly comforting.

"Logan." She stopped him. "Do you want to get coffee tomorrow?"

"Java the Hut at five?" He suggested. Veronica nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was three weeks later that Veronica ran out the Kane house having discovered who had killed Lilly.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up..." She said as she waited for the call to connect as Logan's inspirational message for the day kicked in. "Logan, it's Veronica I need you to call me as soon as you get this. Call me please it's important." She hung up and checked her phone before dialling another number.

"_Hello."_ It was answered.

"Weevil it's Veronica. I need a favour."

"_Do you want me to take your boy out?" _He suggested.

"No but I need you to kidnap him."

"_What?"_

"He's on the bridge where his mother jumped. I need you to snatch him and take him back to my apartment there is a spare key. I need you to keep him there. Don't let him listen to the radio or watch TV."

"_Veronica, how do you know where he is?"_

"There is a GPS tracker on his car."

"_You lojacked your boyfriend's car?" _

"Weevil, I know who killed Lilly."

"_Who?"_

"Weevil get Logan and take him to my apartment and I'll be there to explain everything as soon as I can. Please."

"_You owe me."_

"Weevil, make sure he's in one piece."

From there everything went to hell. It was 2 am before Veronica made it home to find the majority of the PCHers sat around her living room and Logan tied to a chair with gag in his mouth.

"Let him go." She requested.

"Untie him and then you all can disappear." Weevil instructed.

"You know if you wanted to see me you could have just called rather than having Weevil and his friends hold me hostage for four hours." Logan got to his feet rubbing his wrists.

"He was standing on the railings drunk off his ass when we found him. It took three of us to pull him down and a punch to knock him out. He's sobered up since then." Weevil explained.

"You were going to jump?" Veronica stood toe to toe with Logan. "I love you you idiot and we can't figure this out if you're going to kill yourself." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Logan wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked when she pulled back.

"I was locked inside a fridge which was set on fire." She replied. "My Dad's in the hospital he's going to be okay, Alicia is with him. It's why I took so long to get here."

"Come here." Logan wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her head.

"As touching as this reunion is and glad you and your father are okay but can you just tell us who killed Lilly so I can get out of here?" Weevil requested.

"You know who killed Lilly?" Logan asked.

Veronica nodded and stepped back out of his reach wiping her eyes.

"Logan I'm sorry it was your father."

"What?!" Both men exclaimed.

"Lilly was sleeping with him. I guess that was the big secret she wanted to tell me the day she died. There is a camera above the bed in the pool house, Lilly found it and the tape your father made of them together. She took them, I guess that is why she was speeding home that day. He found out she had taken them and went after her. Lilly being Lilly wouldn't give them back and he hit her with the nearest object. He was gone by the time Duncan got home from soccer practice, I guess he saw her and he went catatonic, the Kane's came home and thought Duncan killed her during one of his fits and the cover up ensued."

"I'm going to kill him." Weevil muttered.

"Not if I get to him first." Logan stated.

"He's in jail. They arrest Jake and Celeste too."

"Does Duncan know?" Logan asked.

"He was with me when I found the tapes in Lilly's air vent." Veronica confirmed. "I'm sorry Logan."

"My father killed your best friend and tried to kill you and your father and you're telling me you're sorry?"

"I thought you should hear it from me which is why I had Weevil grab you."

"I'm going to go." Weevil said. "I'm glad you're okay and thank you for finding out the truth."

"Thank you." Veronica mouthed. He gave her a weak smile before leaving.

Veronica watched as Logan paced trying to sort everything out in his mind.

"Logan." She put her hand on his arm. "It's not your fault."

"I should have seen something."

"Logan, it's not your fault." She stated adamantly. "It's not your fault." She kept repeating as she held him as he cried.

When he finally looked at her she kissed him spinning him towards her room knowing they both needed something to dull the pain.

"No." Logan said figuring out what going through her mind. "When it happens you deserve something perfect not because we both want to forget."

"Okay." Veronica looked a little hurt.

"I make a good pillow." He offered not wanting to be away from her. "We both need some sleep." He followed her into her room kicking off his shoes. He lay down in the bed, Veronica curled up next to him her head resting on his chest. Logan kissed the top of her head. "I'm not letting you get away again."

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Veronica, it's Mac open up." A knock the door the next morning made Veronica open the door. "Are you okay?" Mac asked.

"Is Logan here?" Dick inquired from behind her. Veronica nodded and stepped back to let them in.

"Hey man." Logan said leaning against the wall.

"Ouch." Dick saw Logan's black eye.

"Weevil's attempt at kidnapping."

"The press is camped out at your place. Have you seen the news? Trina's already issued a statement on the family's behalf saying you're shocked and that you're going to take whatever steps necessary to clear your Dad's name. They denied him bail."

"He killed her." Veronica stated.

"We know." Mac hugged her. "Are you sure you're okay? Your Dad?"

"He'll be okay. Alicia is with him."

"And you?"

"We'll be okay?" Veronica looked at Logan for confirmation.

"You can stay at my place." Dick offered.

"He's going to stay here with me until Dad gets released." Veronica said.

"I've called a lawyer, I'm getting emancipated. Once I've got my stuff I'm not going back there, I'll get a suite at the Grand, my mother left me enough money I should be fine until I get access to my trust fund when I turn 18 in a few months. Have you spoken to Duncan yet?"

"He's not answering the phone. The press is at his house too. He sent a lawyer to bail his parents out."

"What are the two of you doing together?" Logan asked Mac and Dick.

"He called me when he saw the news and couldn't get a hold of you." Mac explained. "He thought Veronica wouldn't let him in by himself."

"I'm not going to ask why you have her phone number." Veronica smiled. The phone rang. "Leave it. It's probably the press again. They already left a message offering 50 grand for my story."

"_Veronica, it's Alicia. Your father is awake and asking for you. I'm sending Wallace over to pick you up."_ Veronica grabbed the phone to talk to her.

"Dick, I need a favour." Logan requested. "Can you run by my place and pack me some clothes?"

"Sure. I'll use the back entrance." Dick winked at him, they had long since discovered the gaps in the security that allowed them to sneak out at night.

"I'll go with you." Mac offered.

"Wallace will be here in ten minutes." Veronica told them having finished her call. "I can help with the clothes thing at least temporarily." She walked into her room and came back handing Logan a t-shirt and shirt she had appropriated during their relationship.

"How many of my t-shirts do you have?"

"It's the right of the girlfriend to steal clothes." Mac informed him. "It's in the unwritten rule book."

"Now the relationship Jedi master has spoken we will be leaving." Dick told them giving Mac a slight shove in the right direction.

"You know for a rich surfer dude you have more than a passing knowledge of sci-fi films." Mac commented as they walked out the door.

"Everyone knows Star Wars." The door closed behind them.

"I've seen stranger couples." Logan said.

"They're not quite there yet, but it's a work in progress." Veronica smiled.

"I'd better get dressed before Wallace comes to pick us up."

"You're coming with me to the hospital?" Veronica asked.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight for any longer than necessary." He kissed her forehead before disappearing into the bathroom to change.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Dad." Veronica greeted her father when she walked into his hospital room holding Logan's hand.

"Hey honey, Logan."

"Mr Mars I really sorry..." Logan started to apologise.

"It's not your fault Logan." Keith assured him.

"I keep telling him that but it doesn't seem to have sunk in yet." Veronica squeezed his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"They have me on some pretty good drugs. The doctor says I should be able to leave by the end of the week and it will be about a month with some physiotherapy before I have full use of my arm back."

"That's great Dad." Veronica smiled. "Logan, can you give us a minute?"

"I'll be right outside." He kissed the top of her head and them alone.

"I guess this means the two of you are back together."

"Life is too short to be mad at your boyfriend because some tramp kissed him." Veronica told him.

"You couldn't have figured that out six weeks ago?" Keith asked.

"I guess I needed to find out who killed Lilly first."

"How are you holding up?" Keith inquired.

"I'm holding it together, Logan being around is helping. We're going getting through it together." She paused. "Speaking of Logan, Dad I need a favour."

"What kind of favour?"

"I wanted to ask you if it was okay if Logan stayed with us for a few days."

"You want to move your boyfriend in?"

"Not permanently, just for a few days. He doesn't have anywhere else to go." She justified.

"Veronica."

"Dad, his mother is dead; his father is hopefully going to jail for the rest of his life and his sister is crazy. He doesn't have anyone else. His house is surrounded by the press, he would normally camp out at Duncan's but the press are there too. He just needs somewhere to stay for a few days until his lawyer can sort out his emancipation paperwork."

"He's getting emancipated?"

"The whole father being a murder and going to jail thing. He's still only 17 for a few more months. He needs to get emancipated so he can live on his own."

"I don't like it."

"Dad, nothing will happen. But I need him as much as he needs me right now and I don't want to be home alone."

"So stay with Alicia and Wallace."

"Dad?" Veronica pleaded.

"Fine. But he stays in my room."

"Thank you." Veronica kissed his cheek as Keith yawned. "Get some rest I'll come back later and bring you a proper dinner."

"Everything okay?" Logan asked when she stepped into the hallway.

"He says you can stay."

* * *

Across town Mac was peeking out from behind a hedge that backed onto the Echolls property. There was a section of fence that was hinged to make a hidden gate.

"The coast is clear." She whispered to Dick.

"Heads up." He started tossing duffle bags over the fence and hedge followed by a suitcase. "The good thing about having parents who like the jet set life. Plenty of luggage." Mac carried the bag with Logan's game console and a picture of his mother from his bedside table and a few other breakable things. "Let's get the bags in the car."

They loaded the bags into the back of his truck; Dick spotted something out the corner of his eye.

"Mac, I'm sorry." He apologised.

"For what?" She turned to looked at him.

"This." He pushed her back gently so her back was flush with truck door and kissed her, holding her tightly by the hips so she couldn't move. Mac was shocked but gave in flattening her hands which had been caught between them against his chest. Dick opened one eye. "Okay she's gone." He stepped back.

"What?" Mac asked confused.

"There was a reporter. I needed a distraction."

"Right a reporter. Of course why wouldn't there be?" Mac started to walk around the back of the truck silently cursing herself.

"Mac." Dick caught her wrist. "That may have been for the reporter but this is for me." He kissed her again this time more passionately and for longer. He only backed away when he needed to catch his breath. "What are you thinking?" He asked Mac tucking her hair behind her ears.

"You're really good at that." Mac stated saying the only thing that came to mind.

"I haven't heard any complaints."

"You're a jerk." Mac walked out of his reach and round the truck, she walked by the door so she could see him over the hood. "Do you know what the world's best chat up line is?"

"What?"

"'Hi my name is Mac'."

"And I'm Dick, we've meet before. I just had my tongue down your throat."

"Never mind."

"Seriously?" He looked at her.

"Hi my name is Dick." She tried again.

"No that's my name."

"Why do I even bother?" She threw her hands in the air before pulling the truck door open and climbing inside and putting her seatbelt on.

Dick got in the other side but when he didn't start the engine Mac looked at him.

"Why is 'my name is insert name' the best chat up line in the world?" Dick inquired.

"It's simple, it shows a girl you might actually be interested in getting to know her rather just how quickly you can get into her pants, it's not cheap, perverted, sexually explicit or rude. You are a lot less likely to get shot down if you're trying to make a friend rather than a cheap move."

"Right." Dick said thinking over what she had said.

When he still didn't start the engine Mac looked at him again, he had turned his body so he was facing her.

"Hi my name is Dick." He held out a hand to her.

"Mac." She shook it.

"What are you doing Friday night?" Dick asked.

"What?" Mac was a little confused.

"I thought maybe we could get dinner or see a movie or something."

"You're asking me on a date?" Mac had to clarify as she was a little stunned.

"That was the point of finding out what you were doing Friday night."

"Okay." Mac agreed.

"Sweet I'll pick you up at 7." He started the engine. "Let's take Logan his stuff."

* * *

"I need to talk to you." Mac grabbed Veronica's hand and pulled her into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"What happened?" Veronica asked recognising the look of being knocked sideways by an 09er.

"Dick asked me out Friday night."

"That's a good thing right? You said yes?"

"Yes, but...

"Now you're having second thoughts." Veronica asked.

"I'm not tall blonde stacked or extremely perky."

"I think that's the whole point." Veronica suggested. "Mac, he's spent the last six weeks flirting with you, given that he normally has the attention span of a gnat I think it is safe to he likes you for who you are. Now tell me everything."

"Do I want to know what that was about?" Logan asked Dick in the living room.

"I asked Mac on a date."

"It's about time. She's not one of those nameless, faceless girls; you hurt her I'll have to hurt you after Veronica is finished with you."

"Ronnie's violent." Dick rubbed the back of his neck.

"Considering my Dad tried to kill her, I'm grateful for any fighting spirit she has." Logan looked at all the bags on the floor. "Did you grab everything?"

"Everything in your wardrobe. Mac grabbed a few other things she thought you might want, your laptop, photos, and a few books. Trina was passed out drunk on the couch."

"The Echolls family solution to any problem."

"I probably should have left her a note so she didn't think you'd been robbed."

"Trina hasn't been in my room since I was six. She probably doesn't even know which one it is." Logan looked at the clock. "What do you want for lunch Ronnie?" He called. "I'll order take out."

"That's not a good idea." Veronica walked out her bedroom with Mac following. "If you're trying to hide out using your credit card is not a good idea. If I can get your credit card transaction then so can they, they're probably looking for you since you haven't been seen since this happened."

"I guess I'm paying for lunch." Dick pulled out his wallet. "Where delivers the crap you eat?" He asked Mac.

"Maybe we should skip dinner." Mac suggested.

"I'll find somewhere by Friday."

"Good start Romeo." Veronica told him. "Paulo's has vegan pizza; the menu is on the fridge."

By the time lunch was over Veronica had fallen asleep leaning against Logan.

"We should go." Mac said getting to her feet. "Tell her to call me if she needs anything."

"And I'm taking the Xterra." Dick picked up Logan's keys.

"Why?"

"It's bright yellow. If you're hiding out it's kind of a giant arrow."

"And what are you doing with your truck?" Mac asked. "You gave me a ride here."

Dick held out the keys to her.

"Mac, he must like you he won't even let me drive his truck." Logan joked.

"Maybe you should drive the Xterra." Dick had second thoughts but Mac had already snatched the keys.

"I've never driven a truck before." She headed out the door

* * *

Veronica was still asleep when there was a knock on the door an hour later.

"Who is it?" Logan asked getting up.

"Wallace. Open the damn door."

Logan opened the door to find Wallace struggling with several bags of groceries.

"Mac called, she said if you were hiding from the press you'd need food."

Logan grabbed a couple of bags and dropped them on the counter.

"Thanks man." He reached for his wallet to give Wallace money.

"I may not be Ritchie Rich but I can swing groceries for my best friend." Wallace glanced over at Veronica as helped Logan unpack and put the food away. "Is she okay?"

"I honestly don't know." Logan admitted. "We've talked but I don't know."

"I didn't say it earlier but I'm sorry about your dad being a murderer and all." Wallace told him.

"Thanks man."

"So what are you playing?" Wallace noticed the game Logan had paused when he had got up to get the door.

"NBA." Logan replied. "Are you any good off the court?"

"I can hold my own."

"Let's see about that."

Veronica woke up to the boys' heated argument about who would make their fantasy all-star team whilst they played.

"Okay, I woke up in the Twilight Zone."

"Hey Sleeping Beauty is awake." Logan smiled at her.

"What are you guys doing?"

"I'm kicking his butt." Wallace said scoring another 3 pointer. "And debating whether we want Kobe Bryant on our fantasy team."

"Logan do you even know how to play basketball?" Veronica asked.

"You throw a ball through a hoop how hard can it be? Why do you?"

"The girl has got some mad skills." Wallace answered for her.

"It helps having my BFF be the star of the school team." She got from the couch and kissed them both on the top of the head. "I need a drink." They both looked at her questioningly. "I was talking about juice. Dad doesn't keep alcohol in the house beyond a couple beers."

Veronica opened the fridge to find it fully stocked.

"Did someone go to the store?"

"Mac said you needed sustenance if you were hiding out." Wallace explained.

"Dick took my car so people wouldn't realise I was here. He let Mac drive his truck."

"Wow he must really like her."

"Did I miss something?" Wallace asked.

"Dick asked Mac out on a date." Logan explained.

"It took your boy long enough. Those lines were corny."

"At least he kissed her before she told him what the best chat up line is." Veronica commented.

"What?" Logan looked at her.

"He kissed her because he saw a reporter and again."

"That I get. What's the line?" Logan asked.

"Why? You're not going to need it anytime soon and Wallace I'll tell you later." She set her glass in the sink. "I'm going to take a shower. You boys play nice."

* * *

"This is the best way to wake up." Logan said waking to Veronica lying beside him; her leg flung over his her head resting on his chest drawing shapes with her finger on his chest. They were both wearing what they had worn to bed the previous evening.

"I hate to burst your bubble at playing house. But Dad gets released tomorrow."

"You could always move in with me."

"Logan it was nice knowing you." She kissed him. "Suggest that to my father and you'll have a nice discussion with his gun."

"You can't blame a guy for trying. You'll just have to come over for lots of afternoon naps."

"Someone else appears to be awake too." She commented.

"Well I have a hot blonde wriggling against what do you expect, I'm 17 not a saint."

"I think you need a cold shower."

"You know there are other ways to resolve the situation." He suggested.

"You're the one who insisted on waiting until it was the perfect time."

"My self-control is waning."

"Into the shower." She kissed him and climbed off the bed.

"Yes ma'am."

When the water started Logan's phone rang, Veronica picked it.

"Logan it's your lawyer." Veronica called through the door.

"Answer it."

"Logan Echolls phone..." She answered. "He's in the shower right now, is this about his emancipation hearing?.... Okay, 10.30 where?" She found a pen and scribbled down the details.

"What did he want?" Logan asked when he came out the shower dressed only in a towel.

"The judge had an opening in his calendar. Your hearings been moved up to 10.30 this morning. He wants to meet you before. I guess today is the day you get grow up." She kissed him.

"You're coming with me right?"

"Every step of the way. Your suits are hung up in my closet. I'm going to take a shower." She kissed him again. "And then we'll cover up the black eye."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

"Logan." His lawyer shook his hand. "You must be Veronica."

"Hi." Veronica said Logan tightly holding her hand.

"There are a few things we need to go over before we see the judge."

They sat around a table in the judge's chambers, a court reporter present. Logan still held Veronica's hand under the table. Once all the legal garbage was out of the way the judge spoke.

"Logan, I asked for this hearing today because I want to be sure that you understand what becoming an emancipated minor will mean. I'd like you to tell me in your own words why you believe you need to be emancipated."

Logan took a breath; Veronica squeezed his hand and gave him a smile of encouragement.

"My father is in jail pending trial for killing my former girlfriend; he tried to kill Veronica and her father when she found out the truth. Despite the image of the all American golden family my parents insisted on, my father is a violent bully." Veronica squeezed his hand again, he had told her about his father's violent temper. "He spent years beating me with a belt if I did anything wrong, I have scars to prove it. He drove my mother to drink and eventually to kill herself when she couldn't take putting up with the act anymore. My half-sister Trina would sell me out for a bit part in a TV show. My grandparents are all dead, my parents were only children and I'm 18 in a few months I can take care of myself I have done for a long time, I don't need foster care."

"I've been looking at your school records, you receive good grades and you're an active participant, although there have been some incidents, there has been nothing for the past three months."

"I have what you call a stabilising influence in my life." He smiled at Veronica.

"As you can see from the papers filed Logan has considerable financial means, and will have access to two considerable trust funds on his 18th and 21st birthdays. My office has also found several other accounts in his name which we are determining a dollar amount on."

"What about you..." The judge looked at his papers. "Miss Mars do you have anything you would like to add?"

"I'm just here for moral support." Veronica told him.

"I assume you have known Logan for some time, I'd like to hear your opinion."

"Logan has always been independent, he's had to be. His parents spent a lot of time jetting off half way around the world to film movies; he got thrown into an adult life too quickly. But he's smart, funny, caring, and compassionate; he can be a jerk but what teenage boy isn't? He's there for me when I need him and when I don't. We've just about gotten each other through the last few days and just for the record I'll kick his butt if he doesn't turn up at school every day."

"Thank you for your candour Ms Mars." He paused. "Logan, what do you plan to do with your future?"

"Given everything that's happened in the last year, I haven't really decided much beyond graduating high school and college."

"Thank you."

Logan kissed her Veronica swing her around after the judge signed the paperwork grating his emancipation.

"Logan." She said when he put her down. "People are looking."

"Let them. We should go out and celebrate."

"The press are still hanging around, you've been AWOL for four days I don't think going out and celebrating is a good idea right now."

"How about you come and help me pick out my new abode?"

"Now that I can help you with."

"What do you think?" Logan asked as the manager showed them around them around one of the Grand's long term rental suites.

"Can you give us a minute?" Veronica asked the manager.

"Of course." He left them to it.

"So?" He prompted.

"It's a high end hotel suite. But are you sure you just don't want to rent an apartment?" She suggested.

"Here I get all the benefits of home without the parental supervision. I don't have to cook, there is someone who will do my laundry, I get left alone and there is hotel security who will keep the press away."

"The rich definitely have a different definition of leaving home." She wandered over to the window to look out at the view.

"But you like it right?" He wrapped his arms around her.

"I like it." She agreed as he kissed the side of her neck.

"I guess I'm moving in tomorrow. Let's go and fill out the paperwork."

* * *

"Daddy!" Veronica hugged her father when Alicia brought him home. Veronica had offered to go and pick him up but Alicia had offered to drive him home. "I love you."

"I love you too." He looked around. "Where is Logan?"

"He got emancipated yesterday, so he moved into a suite at the Grande. He thought he should be out before you got home, he thought we might want some time alone."

"How is he doing?"

"You know Logan, he'll be okay."

"And you?"

"I miss him being here already." She shrugged. "I made dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Okay so Logan made a big batch of his pasta sauce yesterday but I heated it up and cooked the pasta."

"It smells great."

"Wait until you try it."

* * *

Logan padded to the door in just his boxer shorts to find out who had woken him up at two am.

"Veronica?" He said finding her stood on the other side of the door dressed in sneakers, sweat pants a tank top and one of his sweat shirts which had told him she was keeping because it smelled of him. "Is everything okay? Is your Dad okay?"

"I had another nightmare. I was back in the refrigerator and..." She sobbed.

"Come here." He pulled her into his arms. "It's okay, I've got you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you I promise." He held her until she stopped crying.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Does your dad know where you are?"

"I left him a note."

"Veronica...." He started.

"Please don't make me go home."

"Come on." He took her hand and led her into his bedroom. He helped her taker her sneakers off and lifted the covers so she could slid in. He slid into the other side of the bed. Veronica shuffled back until her back was flush against his chest. Logan wrapped his arm around her waist holding her hand. "It's okay, I'm right here go back to sleep."

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He kissed her shoulder and held her while she drifted back to sleep.

At seven thirty he crawled out of bed to answer his cell phone which was ringing in the other room, he pulled the door shut so as not to wake Veronica.

"Hello." He answered.

"_Logan, it's Keith Mars. Is Veronica with you?"_

"She's still asleep." Logan said.

"_Do you want to tell me why my 17 year old felt the need to drive across town in the middle of the night?"_

"She had another nightmare."

"_Another?"_

"She's been having nightmare about being trapped in the fridge, she panics and can't breathe. She's usually fine if I hold her while she cries and while she goes back to sleep." Logan probably didn't need to be admitting to Keith that he was sleeping with Veronica in the purest sense of the word.

"_How long has this been going on?"_

"Since it happened."

"_She told me she was fine._"

"She is other than the nightmares. She didn't tell you because she didn't want to upset you while you were in the hospital."

"_Bring her home when she wakes up, I think the three of us need to have a little talk."_

"Mr Mars, just so you know. Nothing happened other than me hold while she sleeps. I love her too much to take advantage of her like that."

"_Bring her home when she wakes up Logan."_ Keith Mars finished the call.

"That went well." Logan muttered as he walked back to the bedroom to find Veronica had rolled on her back and was looking at him. "Good morning."

"You got up."

"Your Dad called." He indicated the cell phone in his hand. "He wants me to bring you home as soon as you wake up."

"Can we go back to sleep?" Veronica pulled the covers over her head.

"How about I order breakfast?" Logan pulled them back down and gave her a kiss.

"Breakfast?" She repeated.

"One benefit of living in a hotel room service." He reminded her. "What will it be?"

"Anything."

It was eight-thirty before they got back to the Mars apartment.

"Good morning Dad."

"You disappear in the middle of the night and all you can say is good morning Dad?"

"I left you a note." Veronica countered.

"A note was really going to help you if something happened and you broke down half way there."

"He's right." Logan agreed with him. Veronica turned and glared at him. "Sorry I'll let you two talk." He held up his hands and backed away.

"Dad..." She took a step towards her father.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having nightmares?"

"Dad it's nothing."

"Nothing made you drive across town?" Keith waited.

"It was a nightmare Dad, being with Logan makes me feel safe."

"Veronica..."

"Dad, I'm sorry I left without telling you where I was going and I'm sorry it was in the middle of the night." Logan could hear the tears coming. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was having nightmares but I'm doing the best I can here."

"Hey." Logan put a hand on her arm; Veronica turned burying her face in his shirt. "It's okay, I've got you. Nothing is going to happen I promise." He held her his lips pressed to the top her head until the sobs subsided. He ran a finger down her cheek so she looked up at him. "You okay?" She nodded. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Come on." He took her hand and led her around the counter.

Keith watched as they worked in unison. Veronica pulled out bowls and spoons while Logan went to freezer.

"Chocolate or strawberry?" He asked.

"Chocolate." Veronica replied.

Logan grabbed the chocolate ice-cream, chocolate sauce and the half empty bag of mini marshmallows. Veronica handed him a spoon so he could spoon the ice-cream into the bowls as she added the sauce and marshmallows.

"Here." She set a bowl in front of her father.

"Isn't it a little early for ice-cream?" Keith asked.

"It's never too early for ice-cream." Veronica replied.

"We've sort of figured this out." Logan told him. "Crying, then ice-cream. Only one of us gets to fall apart at once."

"I think you should see someone." Keith told Veronica. "Both of you."

"Dad, you made me talk to a shrink when Lilly died it didn't help it only made things worse." She paused. "I do talk about it to Logan, we've formed our own little support group. Mac and Wallace turn up for moral support even Dick on occasion. We tried calling Duncan but he's not answering the phone right now."

"Veronica." Keith started.

"Dad, you have to let me deal with this my own way."

"So I should be expecting you to disappear in the middle of the night again?"

"You could let Logan stay over." Veronica suggested.

"Veronica."

"Then yes, I'll be disappearing at least until the nightmares stop. I'm going to get dressed." She handed Logan her empty bowl and headed into her room.

Keith turned to look at him.

"She really is okay most of the time. The nightmares just throw her a bit." Logan offered. Keith glared at him. "I meant what I said nothing happened and I would never push her into..." Keith stepped closer. "I should be going." He set the bowls on the counter. "Tell her I said goodbye."

"Logan sit down we need to talk."

When Veronica could see Logan had the look of someone who wanted to bolt.

"Dad please tell me you are not having a sex talk with my boyfriend."

"Veronica." Keith started.

"Dad, I'm on the pill. I have been since I was fifteen." Veronica blurted out.

"What?" Both Logan and Keith exclaimed.

"I had bad cramps; Mom knew she was the one who took me to the Doctor. Dad I'm going to say this once and then forget we ever had this conversation. If and when I have sex and whether or not it is with Logan is my decision. You don't a say in it. Logan, let's go."

Logan was more than happy to leave.

"Where are you going?" Keith asked.

"Since they don't bleach brains yet, we're taking Backup for a walk. Come on boy."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm sorry about my Dad." Veronica apologised as they walked along the beach hand in hand.

"He's only over protective because he loves you. Did you mean it?"

"About being on the pill?" Veronica reached into her purse and pulled out the little plastic box that held her month's supply. "For future reference I believe in being double careful and yes I meant it about it being my choice, I know you wouldn't pressure me into anything I wasn't ready for."

"I meant about sneaking out at night. Not that you're not welcome any time you want to sleep over but..."

"I'll just pick where I'm staying before I go to bed." She kissed him.

"I should really get my car back." Logan commented as they walked back to the La Baron for almost two hours. "When I find out where Dick parked it."

"That's easy it's..." She stopped.

"What?" He looked at her.

"I have a confession."

"What kind of confession? Because if it's that you want to go skinny dipping I'm all for it."

"I kind of put a GPS tracker in your car." She said waiting for his reaction. "It's how I knew where you were to have Weevil grab you."

"You lojacked my car? Why?"

"Did I mention I had trust issues? I'm sorry."

"It's a good thing I love you." He kissed her.

"And it's parked in the Casablancas garage." Her phone beeped indicating a text message. "Mac wants me to go over and help her pick out something on her date later."

"So it's almost noon do you want hit the drive-thru?"

"I should go home and negotiate sleeping arrangements with Dad. I'll come over when I've helped Mac. Maybe we can watch a movie or something." She suggested.

Veronica dropped Logan off at the hotel.

He was playing a video game when there was a knock on the door.

"I wasn't expecting you for a while, maybe we should get you your own..." He stopped he saw Dick there not Veronica. "Not Veronica."

"No." Dick walked in. "I need your help."

"With what?"

"Which shirt?" Dick asked holding up the two shirts he had brought with him.

"What?" Logan asked.

"My date with Mac is tonight. Which shirt?"

Logan sighed and pulled out his phone taking a picture. Twenty seconds later it rang.

"Dick wants to know which shirt he should wear." Logan asked.

"_The blue one."_ Veronica replied.

"Ronnie says the blue one."

"_Find out where they are going because I'm looking at Mac's closet and I'm not sure what to suggest." _Veronica stood going through the clothes.

Logan named a mid-price vegetarian restaurant and the a movie that had recently come out.

"So not too dressy." Veronica concluded.

"_Does she even own a dress?"_ Logan inquired.

"One of questionable taste." Veronica held out the skirt of a deep purple dress with way too much lace. Mac came in from the bathroom where she had been taking a shower. "Do I want to ask why?"

"My cousin's wedding. I was bridesmaid." Mac explained. "My mother won't let me throw it away."

"Logan." She said back into the phone. "I'll be over as soon as I'm done. I'll tell you about my negotiations with Dad."

"_Will I like the results?"_ Logan asked.

"It depends on how you feel about couches. I'll see you soon." Veronica hung up. "Do you have boots?"

"Brown ones." Mac dug them out.

"Then I say go with this." Veronica pulled out a skirt that would fall just above Mac's knee and a top that showed just enough without giving away the farm and a denim jacket.

"You don't think it's too..." Mac looked for the right word.

"Conservative?" Veronica guessed. "No. I think it's just the right balance of sexy and subtle. Dick has the over active imagination of a five year old let him use it.. It's perfect and if this works out you and I are going shopping. You need date clothes."

"Okay. Thanks for doing this Veronica."

"I'm having fun and besides it takes my mind of the really disturbing conversations I've had with my father today. Let's do you hair."

* * *

"Pizza delivery." Veronica knocked on the door to Logan's suite.

"I didn't order any pizza." Logan opened the door leaning against the jamb.

"You didn't?" Veronica asked.

"No but I did order the delivery girl." He kissed her. "I missed you."

"I saw you less than eight hours ago."

"I know it's crazy." He kissed her again. "Let's eat and you can tell me what your Dad said."

"So." He prompted again later.

"How do you feel about sleeping on our couch?" Veronica asked. "Dad says I have to be home on school nights but you can sleep on the couch. If you're in my room for any reason the door has to be open."

"I can live with that. On non-school nights?"

"That's open to negotiation." She replied. "I managed to negotiate tonight and tomorrow night here."

"How did you manage that?"

"Alicia wants to take care of him. It's much easier to avoid any more mental images I don't want if I'm not there."

"So I get you all to myself for the weekend?"

"I'm meeting Mac at 9 tomorrow to dissect her date, but the rest of the weekend is yours."

* * *

"Veronica." Logan sat on the edge of the bed running a finger across her cheek. "Time to wake up."

"Sleeping." She mumbled.

"It's 8.30." He kissed her. "You're supposed to be meeting Mac in half an hour."

Veronica sat up. "Phone."

Logan handed her her cell phone Veronica dialled.

"Mac, it's Veronica.... Can you meet me at the Grande?... No I'll explain everything... See you soon." She hung up. "You're dressed." She noted Logan was in board shorts and a t-shirt.

"I'm going surfing with Dick."

"Don't you usually go at some insane time in the morning?"

"You were asleep on my arm." He kissed her. "This is for you." He held out a plastic card.

"What is it?" Veronica took it from him.

"Your key card. So you can let yourself in and out."

"That means you'll have to keep the other girls out."

"You're the only girl I want." He kissed her. "I've got to go I was supposed to meet Dick downstairs five minutes ago."

"Have a good time."

"Charge anything you want to the room." He kissed her again. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Do I want to know what you are doing here at this time of the morning?" Mac asked Veronica as they sat on the couch.

"I stayed here last night."

"And your Dad let you?"

"We negotiated a deal." Veronica curled her feet up under her. "I'm having nightmares, Logan is the only thing that calms me down. So tell me about your date?"

"We're not done with this topic, but I'll tell you."

Sunday night given that it was a school night after they had been given a week off meant Logan had taken up his place on the Mars couch. Veronica had wished him goodnight after checking he had everything he needed.

It was one am when Veronica called out in her sleep she was in the throes of her nightmare. Keith and Logan appeared at her door.

"I've got this." Logan told Keith who watched as his daughter's boyfriend crouched down beside the bed. "Ronnie." Logan ran the back of his finger up and down her check. "Veronica, wake up for me and show me those beautiful eyes." She slowly opened her eyes to look at him. "You had another nightmare do you want to tell me about it?" She nodded and slid over so Logan could lie down and then curled against him. While Keith didn't like it he knew his daughter was in good hands and went back to bed.

"Morning Dad." She greeted her father when he got up the next morning. She was moving around the kitchen. "Logan, hurry up and stop playing with your hair or we're going to be late."

"I'm not playing with my hair." Logan corrected her when he walked out the bathroom.

"Of course you're not." She smiled as he gave her a kiss hello.

"You should eat breakfast." Keith advised as the toaster popped. Veronica quickly buttered the toast handing a slice to Logan.

"We'll see you later." Veronica grabbed her book bag and Logan's hand and dragged him out the apartment.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

The whispers started as soon as they got out the car, and Logan took her hand as they walked up to the doors. Dick and Mac fell into step with them when they got inside.

"Let's give them something else to talk about." Dick suggested.

"Like what?" Mac asked.

"Like this." He pushed her back against the lockers and kissed her.

"I guess this means he thought it went well too." Veronica helpful told Mac.

"Thanks." Mac leaned around Dick to look at her. "And you need to stop doing that."

"What?" Dick was confused.

"Pushing me up against things if you want to kiss me otherwise I'm going to get bruises. I need to do something before class. I'll see you at lunch Veronica."

Veronica nodded.

"Can you walk her to class I have to go and fill out some paperwork in the office?" Logan asked Dick as the first bell rang.

"I can walk to class by myself I've been doing it for years." Veronica crossed her arms. Logan looked at her until she sighed. "Fine, come on."

* * *

"Hey." Meg took a seat on the bleachers next to Veronica during PE. Veronica's arm was not up to playing volleyball. "I tried to call you but you and Logan seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth for a week."

"He was hiding out at my place so he didn't have to deal with the press."

"Your Dad let him stay?"

"He didn't have anywhere else to go while they sorted out his emancipation. He's got a suite at the Grande now."

"Are you okay? I saw the news coverage. Getting your boyfriend's father arrested for murdering your best friend isn't something you do every day. Although he wasn't technically your boyfriend at the time."

"I don't think we actually broke up, just put things on hold for a while."

"You seem to have worked it out now."

"He's been great about everything, especially me crying all over him."

"So you talked?"

"Since we didn't really leave except to visit Dad in the hospital and to take Backup for a walk we had plenty of time to talk about everything." Veronica paused. "Have you spoken to Duncan? I tried calling but his voicemail is full."

"No. I spoke to the maid but he's not taking calls or visitors. I guess finding out your best friend's father killed your sister and your parents paid someone to confess because they think you did it is tough. The press camped outside your front door can't help, but I did hear his parents went up to Napa."

"I've know they thought he did if since I figured out Abel Koontz didn't kill Lilly didn't know how or if I should tell him just in case." She paused again. "So what else did I miss while I was in isolation?"

"Aaron Echolls is still the big gossip along with where you and Logan were hiding out. Although today's other big news is Dick kissing Mac in the hallway this morning. How long has that been going on?"

"They had their first date on Friday."

"She's not his usual type. I mean she can speak in coherent sentences longer than 'oh my god'."

"That's why I'm hoping it works out. She can be what did Logan call me 'his stabilising influence.'"

"Miss Manning are you joining us?" The teacher asked.

"You should have lunch with us Dick's ordering Chinese food." Veronica suggested.

"Sounds good." Meg agreed before rejoining the lesson.

* * *

A few weeks later Logan let himself and Dick into the suite to be greeted by the sound of Shania Twain's 'Man I Feel Like A Woman' playing loudly. Dick started to say something but Logan stopped him when he saw Veronica, Mac and Meg dancing around in their pyjamas."

"I think we have spies." Meg commented when she noticed them.

"Hi." Veronica switched off the music.

"Please don't stop on our account." Logan insisted.

"We're having a slumber party I didn't think you'd mind." Veronica explained.

"Where's my invit..." Dick started.

"You're not invited." Veronica said firmly. "Mac's parents are out of town for the weekend and they wouldn't leave her home alone in case Dick visited so I told them she could spend the weekend with me and we'd have a slumber party. Since the only slumber parties I ever went to were with Lilly and you and Duncan always gate crashed and tried to convince us to play strip scrabble we called Meg and since she didn't have plans." Veronica shrugged. "It's okay right?"

"I told you to make yourself at home. There's plenty of room."

"How do you play strip scrabble?" Mac asked.

"She wouldn't know. We could never convince her to play. Or go skinny dipping." Logan recalled.

"Been there done that. It's not as much fun as you insisted it was."

"Go Ronnie." Dick remarked.

"Who did you go skinny dipping with?" Logan eyed her.

"I'll tell you later."

"If this is a slumber party shouldn't you be in your underwear having a pillow fight?" Dick asked.

"It's not Grease or any other film you've seen." Meg told him.

"Don't say that." Logan covered his ears. "You'll ruin his fantasy."

The girls looked at each other before grabbing cushions and tossing them at the boys.

There was a knock on the door before they could retaliate.

"Room service."

Veronica went to answer the door.

"Hey Javier." She smiled.

"One of every ice-cream we do." He showed her the array of ice-cream on the trolley.

"You're a prince among men." Veronica kissed his cheek. "How is your daughter?"

"She's feeling better."

"I hated having the chickenpox."

"She liked the colouring book you sent her."

"That's good." Veronica smiled as she tried to hand him a tip.

"Keep it. Have a nice evening, if you want anything else I'm working until midnight."

"Thank you Javier." She smiled and wheeled the tray of ice-cream inside to find the others all staring at her. "What?"

"So that's how you get out of tipping people?" Dick remarked.

"He's a nice guy. He's daughter is four and has the chicken pox." They still looked at her. "My Dad's a PI having an in with staff at a hotel is always a good idea beside's I'm helping the concierge with a little problem he has. Do any of you want some ice-cream?"

"Why not?" Meg came and picked up a bowl.

"It's a shame to let it melt."

Logan shook his head.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be out late playing poker." Veronica realised it was only 8.30.

"Enbom's parents came home early and broke up the party. But we can find something else to do tonight."

"We could stay and..." Dick started.

"Go and I'll see you tomorrow, this is girls night." Mac gave him a quick kiss and gave him a gently shove towards the door.

"I'll be back by midnight." Logan kissed Veronica on the forehead. When he got back they were watching a movie so he gave Veronica a kiss goodnight and went to bed.

A few hours later Veronica woke up with a scream unable to catch her breath.

"Veronica." Mac put a hand on her arm, but she pulled back. "Logan?" Mac called.

"It's okay. I've got this." Logan sat down next to Veronica turning her to look at him. "You need to breathe. Slow breaths." When all she could manage were shallow breaths he kissed her until she relaxed slightly. "Breathe slowly." He watched her as she got her breath under control. "Good girl." He kissed her forehead. "Are you okay?" She shook her head tears running down her cheek. "Come on." He held out a hand to her. "Are you two going to be okay out here?"

"We'll be fine." Mac assured him.

"What was that?" Meg whispered to Mac once Logan had closed the door.

"She has nightmares, flashbacks I guess and can't breathe. Logan is the only one who can calm her down."

"I thought she said she was okay."

"She is apart from the nightmares. It's why Logan get's to stay at her place during the week and she gets to stay here on weekends."

"Her Dad let's him stay over?" Meg hadn't heard that before.

"He sleeps on the couch unless she has a nightmare and he doesn't have anything to worry about nothing happened."

"Seriously?" Meg asked. "They sleep in the same bed every night and nothing happened?"

"He told her she deserved perfect."

"Is this the same Logan Echolls we're talking about? Speaking objectively he's hot and not exactly known for his self-control."

"I can only go with what she told me. I think it's sweet."

"Does anyone else know about the nightmares?" Meg inquired.

"Wallace, her Dad and Wallace's mom. That's it."

"She's not talking to someone?"

"She refuses. Logan offered to fly Dr Phil in if she'd talk to him. Don't tell anyone, she'd rather not be looked at like a basket case."

"I won't. But my father would never let my boyfriend stay over."

"My Dad won't let Dick in the house." Mac admitted.

"He must have some redeeming qualities."

"When he's not being an idiot around his friends he's actually quite sweet, thoughtful and funny. He can definitely kiss until the point where I've forgotten my name a few times." Mac yawned.

"We should go back to sleep." Meg suggested.

* * *

"Good morning." Logan kissed Veronica awake.

"Morning."

"I order pancakes for the three of you for breakfast."

"Oh god." The nightmare came back to her.

"Hey they are your friends they won't tell anyone." He kissed her again. "So what are your plans for today?"

"We're going shopping. Mac needs some new clothes."

"Buy yourself a nice dress." He handed her his credit card.

"Logan, I might not have as much money as you do but I can afford a dress."

"I'm buying you a nice dress, one you don't mind being photographed in."

"What?" She was a little confused.

He reached into the drawer and handed her an envelope. Veronica looked inside.

"Tickets to the premiere. Six. You still want to go right?" Veronica nodded. "I thought we'd take Mac, Dick, Wallace and Meg. So buy a nice dress."

"I don't think Mac can swing a dress for a premiere."

"If it means seeing her in a dress Dick will pay trust me." He kissed her. "Go and eat while I take a shower. He'll be here for a panty raid soon."

"Good morning." Veronica joined Mac and Meg who were eating pancake.

"Good morning."

"About last night..." Veronica started.

"It's okay." Meg assured her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Logan makes a good pillow." Veronica grabbed a plate and some pancakes from the giant stack.

"Just how much does he think we eat?" Mac inquired.

"He forgets not everyone eats as much as I do."

Dick was disappointed when he arrived and they were all dressed.

"Dick give Mac your credit card." Logan instructed. Dick handed it over before he asked why. "You're buying her a dress."

"Sweet." Dick smirked.

"Why is he buying me a dress? I can buy my own clothes."

"You didn't tell them?" Logan looked at Veronica who shook her head. "I got tickets to a movie premiere next weekend in L.A. You're all invited but you need something you don't mind being photographed in. Meg, I figured you could swing your own dress."

"I know the perfect place." Meg confirmed.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." Mac said looking at Dick's credit card at lunch. "We've only been going out a few weeks."

"It's not like he can't afford it." Veronica pointed out. "And if he's like Logan he can shoot down any argument you make against and will you buy a dress anyway. This way we get to pick. I mean how many chances do you get to go to a movie premiere?"

"It just doesn't feel right to let him buy me clothes."

"If it helps the store we're going to is a vintage consignment store or more like warehouse. Once you've worn it you can take it back and have them sell it for you and get Dick back most of his money." Meg suggested.

"I could probably swing the difference." Mac pondered Meg's suggestion.

"You can help me run background checks on the parents of the kids at school." Veronica offered.

"If it's more of a loan I guess." She hesitated. "I'm going to go and wash my hands."

"He's not going to let her give him the money back." Veronica commented to Meg once she was out of earshot.

"Of course not, but don't tell her that." Meg paused. "Would Logan really buy you a dress?"

"Yes. It would probably short and very slutty although give his opinion of me in a very short skirt it might not be too bad."

"Do I want to know?"

"Didn't I ever tell you the story of how we got together?"

"No."

"I was helping Lamb out with a teenage drinking thing, I was dressed a slut with an extremely short skirt and tight top and Logan drove by being Logan he stopped to harass me. He refused to leave me alone and after I mainlined tequila he dragged me out the bar gave me his shirt because I was distracting and gorgeous, drove me to the Sheriff's office to report to Lamb who he yelled at for telling me to get drunk. He drove me home, saved me from jumping in the pool, at some point in there I told him he had nice eyes and a nice ass and kissed him before passing out. He stayed with me until my Dad got home and told him he shouldn't let me out dressed like that because despite the rumours I wasn't that kind of girl."

"That's incredible sweet considering he had just spent the best part of a year telling everyone that you were exactly that kind of girl."

"I know which is why I dragged him into the bathroom a few days later to find out when I should expect the rumours. He obviously hadn't told anyone but we got into a debate about it was okay to for him to remember me saying he had a nice ass and not for me to remember him saying I was gorgeous. He kissed me to shut me up. I ran but we had a discussion on the beach about the fact that he had had a crush on me for years and that I was looking for Lilly's killer. He told me to think it over by the end of Monday we were together."

"I knew about the crush."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Veronica asked.

"I only knew when you broke up. The day your dad made you stay home I found him staring at your locker, I had a go at him and he admitted he'd been in love with since he was 13 and why he was a jerk after Lilly died. That was the first time I felt sorry for him, because he was completely sincere and not the boy grew up with."

* * *

Later Veronica let them back into the suite to find Logan and Dick playing a beat em' game.

"Hey honey, are you kicking ass and taking names?" Veronica asked.

"That's more you than me and since when do you call me honey?" Logan countered.

"It seemed appropriate." Veronica kissed him hello.

"Now I'm losing."

"Sorry." She apologised collapsing back onto the couch. Mac and Meg had dumped their bags near the door.

"You know there is a cheat that would help you." Mac suggested.

"I'll give you ten bucks." Logan offered. Mac whispered in his ear and after pressing the combination of buttons his avatar had a shield of invincibility.

"That's nice. I don't get a kiss hello and tell him how to beat me." Dick pouted.

"Hello." Mac kissed him while she took the controller out of his hand within less than a minute she had beaten Logan. "Happy now?"

"How did you do that?" Logan asked.

"I have a little brother and I'm a computer geek."

"I knew there was reason I liked you." Dick pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

"Did you all have a nice time shopping?" Logan asked.

"It's exhausting my feet kill." Veronica pulled off her shoes rubbing her feet.

"I thought I was bad at shopping, but it took them three hours to pick dresses." Meg sighed.

"Not everyone can find the perfect dress in the first one they try on." Mac reminded her.

"Do we get to see?" Dick asked eager for a fashion show.

"No. Meg is going to take them home with her." Mac told him.

"Not even what colour?"

"Blue, navy blue." Mac confirmed.

Logan looked at Veronica for a hint.

"Not a chance buddy. But I do owe you a hundred bucks for this great pair of boots I found on sale."

Mac handed Dick back his credit card.

"So how much did this great dress cost me?" Dick inquired.

"$320 and change. But that was with shoes and a purse. I can take the dress back and they should be able resell it so you should get most of your money back."

"You managed to get a whole outfit for $300? You should take my mother shopping, she spends double that on a shirt." Dick told her.

Logan looked at Veronica.

"$415 my shoes were more expensive because they had to be the right shade."

"Point out that pink bag over there is from Victoria's Secret. It will distract them." Meg suggested.

The guys turned to focus on the bag.

"But they'll be disappointed when they find out it's only shoes." Veronica gave a quick fake frown.

"They sell shoes?" Dick asked confused.

"Why is it guys can never get past the lingerie section of the catalogue?" She inquired. "Never mind." She added when Dick opened his mouth to answer. They had actually bought underwear to go with their dresses but that was sitting in the trunk of Meg's car with their dresses and matching shoes.

"For someone who owns less than five pairs of shoes, a couple pairs of boots and some sneakers, you bought a lot of pairs of shoes." Logan commented.

"I bought two pairs of shoes and a pair of boots. One of the pairs of shoes goes with my dress so technically you bought them. If you want to talk about shoes ask Meg."

"In my defence I only buy shoes when they are on sale, less than a hundred bucks and I know I will wear them unlike Lizzie who has twenty pairs she's never worn and she managed to wreck the Jimmy Choo's she insisted my parents buy her for her birthday in less than an hour."

"Dick and I were talking. This thing is going to end until gone midnight at the earliest so we should just stay in L.A for the night."

"My Dad's out the country wooing the next ex-Mrs Casablancas so I called his assistant Marcie, she got us the Penthouse suite and the limo for the night."

"Dick's Dad owns a couple hotels in L.A." Veronica explained for Mac's benefit.

"Since Veronica's going I should be able to convince my parents." Mac agreed.

"I have to get going." Meg noticed the time. "I had fun today and Logan thank you for letting me stay last night."

"No problem." He shrugged.

"I'll see you guys on Monday." Meg smiled and Veronica walked her to the door.

Dick was half way through telling Mac that he had made dinner reservation for the four of them when she returned.

"I didn't bring anything to wear to..."

"We went shopping remember." Veronica reminded her. "Come on." Veronica picked up the bags and carried them into the bedroom Mac following her. "No peaking." She warned the boys.

* * *

"Hey friend. What are you doing this weekend?" Veronica slid into the seat next to Wallace.

"Logan is letting you out to play?"

"I'll have you know I had a very girly slumber party on Friday night with Mac and Meg and then we spent most of Saturday shopping."

"Sorry." Wallace smiled.

"But the big question is will your mom let you out to play this weekend?"

"What are you talking about superfly?"

"Logan got six tickets to the premiere of the new Spielberg movie in L.A Saturday night. He told me to invite my BFF along."

"You have tickets to the Spielberg movie?"

"Complete with red carpets, famous movie stars and the world's press. You in?" She nudged his shoulder.

"Who else is going?"

"Mac, Dick and Meg. You should see Mac's dress, it's gorgeous."

"Mac in a dress now that I'd pay to see." Wallace pondered the image.

"If you're busy I'm sure Meg can find a date on sort notice." Veronica started to get up.

"I'm coming." Wallace insisted.

"Can you get a tux on short notice?"

"I'll figure something out."

"Here's the other thing. It won't be over until late so rather than drive back Dick sweet talked his father's assistant into getting us the penthouse suite at his hotel and the limo for free. Will your mom be okay?"

"I'll ask nicely." He winked at her.

"Good." She smiled. "So what are you doing at lunch? Logan has to work on a story for the paper."

"So no takeout today?"

"You have Pirate points for being on the basketball team." Veronica reminded him.

"So you want me to order lunch?"

"I already ordered it, it's being delivered to you."

"Are we getting company?"

"Not today. It's a strictly working class lunch."

At the end of the lunch period Logan made his way to his locker to grab his books but found it inaccessible due to a short blonde stood in front of it.

"If it isn't little miss sunshine." He joked causing Veronica took look up and smile. "Waiting for me?"

"No just seeing how many guys I can pick up? But you seem to be the first."

"You should put in more effort." He kissed her.

"Here." She handed him a brown paper bag.

"What is it?"

"Egg rolls. You missed lunch." She explained. "Wallace is in for this weekend."

"Thanks for lunch." He leant arm against the locker over her head and kissed her.

"Get a room." A passing student commented.

"Now that sounds like a plan." He smirked.

"The bell is about to go, if I start cutting class my Dad might change his mind about L.A"

"But I get you Saturday nights as part of our custody arrangement."

"In Neptune." She reminded him.

"So we need to be studious. Let me grab my books and I'll walk you to class."

* * *

Veronica sat with her feet curled up under her on the couch in the Mars Investigations office, her textbook open next to her which Logan sat on the floor his back against the couch. He leaned up to see what she had written.

"That's called cheating." She remarked.

"I'm just checking we got the same answer." He justified.

"You have to have actually written something to check." She pointed out.

"I knew there was something I had forgotten."

Veronica rolled her eyes before kissing the smirk off his face.

"Hey Dad." Veronica looked up when the door opened. "Mrs Fenwick called, it's that time again."

"Great." Keith muttered under his breath.

"I'll take care of it this month." Veronica offered. "It's your turn next month."

"Just finish your homework before you go and see him." Keith told her.

"Why are we at the Camelot?" Logan asked after he insisted on going with her.

"You'll see." She got out of the car and walked to one of the ground floor rooms and knocked on the door. "Mr Fenwick, it's Veronica Mars."

"It's nice to see you again Veronica." Mr Fenwick opened the door.

"You too. This is Logan." She added since Logan was hovering behind her.

"My schedule and copies of receipts." He handed her an envelope.

"I'll see you at 3.30 tomorrow for picture time." Veronica smiled.

"What was that?" Logan asked when they were back inside the car.

"Mr Fenwick comes to town once a month for three days for meetings. His wife is paranoid he'll have an affair so she hires us to keep an eye on him."

"But you cut some kind of deal?"

"He knows about his wife's paranoia, but he has a 22 year old daughter who lives in Neptune he would rather she didn't know about. She pays us to find out to check he's not cheating and he pays us to keep quiet about Helena. We get paid five hundred bucks a month to do twenty minutes work. Don't you just love our lack of scruples in taking both their money?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"A year or so. He's not cheating probably because his wife actually has more money than you do and they have a pre-nup that says if he cheats he gets nothing, but it pays the rent."

"Being a PI is never dull."

"Oh it's plenty dull which is why we have lojack on his car. Just in case."

"Speak of lojack, did you ever take it off my car?"

"So what do you want for dinner?" Veronica asked.

"So that's a no."

"It's for you own protection in case anyone decides that stealing a yellow Xterra would be inconspicuous."

"Remind me again why I love you?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. But Meg believed you, that's enough for me."

"What?" He was confused.

"You told her you'd been in love with me since you were 13 and why you were a jerk when Lilly died. She believed you."

"How about we swing by Luigi's and pick up a lasagne?" He reverted to her earlier change of topic blushing slightly.

"I love you too." She kissed him. "And lasagne sounds great."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry for the delay my internet connection has been really sluggish it took ten minutes to load a page, now it's fixed or at least I hope it is.

"I could get used to this." Wallace commented as the limo drove them towards L.A on Saturday morning.

"I don't think engineers get paid enough to have a limo permanently unless you invent something revolutionary or own the company." Veronica remarked.

"Way to kill the dream superfly."

"Sorry." She shrugged.

"Limos get old quickly." Logan told him. "Driving yourself is much better especially when can put your foot down on the highway. Talking of things getting old, Dick are you up for helping get the rest of my stuff next weekend? My lawyer sent Trina a letter telling her I would be by."

"She's throwing a party this weekend." Dick informed him.

"Of course she is. She drives me crazy."

"That's the right of being the older sister." Mac pointed out.

"Just like little brothers drive you crazy." Wallace added.

"And sisters." Meg confirmed.

"Why am I suddenly glad I'm an only child?" Veronica asked.

Meg's cell phone beeped and she dug it out of her purse.

"The Kane's are back. Duncan will be back in school on Monday."

Veronica looked at Logan.

"I haven't spoken to him since before his parents were arrested. I tried calling and sending e-mails like you did."

"Monday should be interesting." Dick remarked.

"Why did you have to send Trina a letter telling her you were picking up the rest of your stuff? It's still your stuff and your parents' house?" Mac asked.

"Because legally when I got emancipated it no longer became my legal residence and it could be classed as abandoning it." Logan explained.

"But they didn't have a problem with Dick and me breaking in for your clothes."

"We didn't break in, we used a legal concealed entrance and the door was open and we had Logan's permission to be there."

"The rich like their legalese." Wallace stated.

"And I like to circumvent it." Veronica smiled. "If Trina gives you trouble let me know, you should see the file I have on her."

"You have a file on Trina?"

"I put it together when I was looking for your mom. I just kept it up to date in case you needed it for any reason."

"You don't have a file on me do you?" Dick asked.

"No, of course not." Veronica replied Dick relaxing slightly. "Well at least not any more I gave it to Mac."

Dick turned to look at his girlfriend.

"I haven't read it. You can have it when we get back." She offered.

"Someone should point out that there are other stores you can buy clothes at than surf shops and that you have terrible taste in movie rentals."

"You hacked my movie rentals?"

"No, I know a guy who works there who owes me a few favours." Veronica smiled.

"No more running background checks on my friends please." Logan requested. "Or at least don't tell them about it."

"He asked." She shrugged.

It was another hour before they arrived at the hotel leaving the limo driver and bellhop to bring their things inside they descended.

The guy at the desk gave them a look as the six teenagers approached.

"May I help you?"

"We have a reservation under Richard Casablancas Jr." Dick told him with amusement as the man instantly straightened.

"Be nice." Mac whispered.

"Of course Mr Casablancas, if you'll excuse me a moment."

"This is the part where the manager comes and is overly helpful so Dick gives a good report to Daddy." Logan explained.

"I take it you've done this before." Wallace said.

"Only about ten times." Logan shook his head. "It's surprising what ridiculous requests they'll fulfil to keep him happy."

"I still think the goldfish was the best one." Dick stated.

"Goldfish?" Mac asked.

"Don't ask." Logan suggested.

"Mr Casablancas. I'm Gerald Dmitri the manager, I'll be happy to help you with anything during your stay."

"Key cards then being pointed in the direction of our room would be good. We're on a schedule."

"Of course. I'll escort you up myself."

"Wow that's some view." Veronica exclaimed when they were let into the suite. One wall was all glass and overlooked the top of building out onto the ocean.

"This place is huge." Wallace added as they looked around.

"It has a Jacuzzi." Mac commented.

"I have one at home." Dick pointed out.

"My Dad won't let you in the house I don't think he'll let me in your Jacuzzi."

"What Daddy doesn't know?" He winked at her.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Gerald inquired.

"Lunch." Dick replied. "What's good?" Gerald described the day's special a chicken pasta dish. "We'll take five of those but Mac's vegan."

"I'll have something appropriate sent up." He agreed. "And the other thing you requested." He handed Dick three white enveloped embossed with the hotel's name.

"Thank you."

"That was good." Wallace commented once they had finished lunch.

"It's good but I don't know why hotel food is so expensive." Mac remarked.

"Don't worry about the food Dad is footing the bill." Dick stated. "Talking of Dad footing the bill." He handed an envelope to each of the girls.

"What's this?" Veronica asked.

"An all access pass to the hotel spa, you can get hair and your nails done and whatever other crap it takes girls six hours to get ready done."

"Dick, it may have taken Madison six hours to get ready but that's because looking that cheap takes a lot of effort. Classy takes less time." Veronica informed him as she shot Mac a sympathetic look. "So girls since we have plenty of time how about we get a massage?"

"Sounds good." Meg confirmed. Mac looked at little apprehensive.

"Don't worry, it's very relaxing just be careful you don't fall asleep." Veronica assured her.

"When did you get a massage?" Logan asked.

"The day your mother dragged Lilly and I to the Spa with her because her friends bailed." Veronica replied. "I think you were in bed with the flu at the time." She gave him a quick kiss. "I'm taking the key with me."

Meg and Veronica had locked their dresses and accessories in a wardrobe so the boys couldn't peak.

* * *

At 5.30 there was a knock on the door both Dick and Wallace were in the shower so Logan got the door.

"I have a message for Logan Echolls." A woman in a hotel uniform announced.

"That would be me." She handed Logan a note which he quickly read. "Come in." Logan showed her to the bedroom where she unlocked the wardrobe and extracted the contents.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"One more thing." Logan grabbed a box from his bag and wrote a quick note. "Can you give this to Veronica? She's the short blonde."

"Of course. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Who was that?" Dick asked dressed only in a towel.

"The concierge. They'll meet us downstairs in the lobby at six thirty. I'm going to take a shower."

Later Logan was making sure his bow tie was straight when Wallace appeared in the doorway.

"Logan, I hate to ask but..."

"You need help with your bowtie." Logan guessed.

"They don't teach formal wear in grade school."

Logan quickly helped him tie it.

"Logan how do you tie these damn things?" Dick stomped in.

"Did neither of you think of clip-ons?" Logan asked.

* * *

The guys were pacing in the lobby waiting. Meg was the first one to come out. Her dress was white, it was from the fifties, it had a tight bodice but the skirt flared out like Marilyn's famous white dress. It had a blue flower pattern at the top and along the hem, held up by three spaghetti straps and she wore matching blue kitten heels. Her hair was in gentle curls.

"Looking good Meg." Dick winked at her.

"Very nice." Logan agreed.

"What they said." Wallace echoed.

"If you think I look good, Logan you should turn around."

Logan turned around to find Veronica had crept up behind them.

"Damn girl!" Wallace exclaimed.

"You scrub up well Ms Mars." Logan smiled and kissed her hand.

"You scrub up well too Mr Echolls." She replied as Logan used her hand to get her to spin around so he could get the full effect.

Veronica's dress was deep red; it strapless and fitting at the top but fell into a full skirt which fell to the ground, her matching shoes peaking out the bottom. When she moved the slightly iridescent butterflies that barely showed on the fabric appeared. Her hair was in a loose bun held by a butterfly barrette. She wore the ruby and diamond earrings and matching necklace that Logan had sent down with a note insisting that she wear them. They were subtle and not over powering.

"You look breath taking." He kissed her.

"Thanks for the jewellery. How did you know what colour my dress was?"

"I bribed a little birdie." Logan admitted.

"Meg?" Veronica looked at her.

"When he told me why he needed to know what colour your dress was it was hard to say no. Sorry." She apologised.

"But you didn't need to buy me jewellery." Veronica told. "This stuff has to be expensive."

"It was my Mom's. I inherited it; I think she would have liked the fact that you're wearing it." He kissed her again.

"You do look pretty hot Ronnie." Dick remarked.

"Maybe you should tell Mac that." She pointed over his shoulder.

They guys all turned to look at Mac who had appeared.

"Very nice Ms Mackenzie." Logan told her.

"You three should definitely get dressed up more often." Wallace stated. "Because damn girls you all look hot."

Dick stood looking at Mac with his mouth wide open.

"Shut your mouth or say something nice." Veronica whispered to him.

"You're keeping the dress." He blurted out.

"I doubt I'll have anywhere else to wear it." Mac admitted her hands behind her back clutching her purse.

"I'll find somewhere, trust me." Dick kissed her and Mac blushed.

Her dress was navy blue, the bodice layer upon layer of border analgise lace, the skirt was satin and fell to just above her knees. The straps were inch wide satin ribbon that when they met the top of the back of the dress criss-crossed down and were tied in a bow at the small of her back. She had on matching strappy shoes and her mother's small sapphire pendant. Her hair was partially pulled back and in soft waves.

"Photo time." Veronica declared. She had not bought her big camera but she had bought a small point and shoot which fitted in her clutch bag. They grabbed a passing member of hotel staff to take a few pictures before they headed out and got into limo.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

"Wallace you're not going to embarrass yourself and fawn all over the movie stars are you?" Veronica asked as they neared the theatre where the premiere was being held.

"This coming from the girl who refused to..." Veronica clamped a hand over Logan's mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"We're not talking about that." She stated. Logan kissed her palm before she removed her hand. "Have you figured out what you're going to say yet?" She asked.

"No. I'll think of something."

"Say about what?" Mac inquired.

"I never made a statement about my father being arrested. I've managed to avoid the press for the most part. I'm not going to get that chance tonight." He explained. Veronica squeezed his hand sympathetically.

The press were brutal but Logan deflected telling them his father was where he belonged and that the night was about his mother.

He left Veronica in the lobby while quickly went to say hello to someone he hadn't seen since he was a kid.

"Veronica Mars. How did you get an invitation to this shindig?"

"Connor Larkin." She turned to look at him. "Steven invited me."

"Spielberg?" Connor questioned. Veronica nodded. "You look great." He kissed her cheek.

"Connor, take your hand off my ass or you'll get knocked on yours in front of the press." She warned.

"I'd believe that she'd do it. She zapped Dick." Logan came up behind them.

"I would have called but I was out the country filming."

"It's okay." Logan assured him.

"And she wouldn't fit a taser in that purse." Connor commented.

"No but pepper spray does. My father used to be the sheriff; he makes sure I carry it everywhere." Veronica gave him a smile.

"This is insane." Meg and Wallace came over. "You're Connor Larkin."

"Connor, you haven't met Meg Manning and Wallace Fennell." Veronica made introductions.

"It's nice to meet you." Meg told him.

"You too."

"So rumour has it your dating your latest co-star." Logan remarked.

"Where did you hear that?"

"She was watching E!." Logan shrugged. Veronica shook her head.

"Shauna's hot and great in bed." He continued on.

"What is he lying about now?" Mac and Dick walked over Dick's arm around her waist.

"The other card-shark and looking lovely by the way may I add."

"That's what I thought too." Veronica confirmed agreeing with Mac. "He's not actually sleeping with his co-star."

"So I'm lying?" Connor asked.

"Connor, you're a reasonable actor but a terrible liar." Veronica informed him. Logan held up his hand so they could high-five.

"How can you tell he's lying?" Meg asked.

"We played poker with him." Mac explained. "If you can figure out their poker tell, it's easier to spot when they're lying. It's how I know when Dick lies to me."

"When have I ever lied to you?"

"Two weeks ago, when you told me you were working on your history assignment but you actually spent the day at Swamis surfing with your friends."

"How do you know about that?" Dick asked.

"You sent everyone in your email address book a copy of the video you posted on YouTube." Veronica pointed out.

"Right sorry." He apologised to Mac.

"You got Spielberg to send you tickets? I know his ex and your mother were tight but..."

"My mother is in the movie for about a minute and Ronnie gave him editorial notes." Logan corrected.

"You gave Steven Spielberg editorial notes?" Wallace questioned.

"He asked my opinion." Veronica shrugged. "Let's find seats."

* * *

It was 1.30 before they made it back to the hotel.

"I'm starving." Veronica groaned. "Hang on." She walked up to the desk.

"May I help you?" The night clerk asked.

"How late do you serve room service?"

"Until midnight."

"Damn." She muttered.

"Don't worry we'll go and raid the kitchen." Dick slung an arm over her shoulder. Veronica scowled at him until he removed his arm. "There has to be some food in there."

The night clerk made a beckoning motion to the security guard.

"Is there a problem here?"

"My friend here is hungry, she needs food." Dick informed him. "We're just headed to the kitchen."

"The kitchen is out of bounds to guests and I'm afraid room service is closed for the night."

"I want to see the manger." Dick demanded. "What was his name?"

"Gerald Dmitri." Meg supplied.

"Dick it's fine honestly." Veronica insisted.

"The manager." Dick repeated.

"I'm afraid Mr Dmitri has left for the night."

"The night manager." Dick said in the same demanding yet slightly pissed off tone.

"Dick." Veronica started.

Logan looped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against him.

"Let him have his fun." He whispered in her ear before kissing her temple.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Mac asked.

"No this is his element."

"As much fun as this would be to watch I'm tired." Meg yawned. "I'm going to bed."

"I'll go with you." Wallace offered.

Dick drummed his fingers on the counter annoyingly until the night manager appeared.

"I'm Arnold Grimaldi the night manager, how may I help you?"

"My friend here is hungry."

"I'm afraid room service is closed until 6.30am. But we would be happy to recommend some 24 hour dining establishments nearby."

"Your father isn't going to like this." Logan supplied.

"Maybe I should call him, he'll be happy to know how you treat your guests." Dick pulled out his cell phone.

"I didn't quite catch your name."

"Casablancas." Dick supplied pretending to dial. "What's the time difference to Jamaica?"

"Mr Casablancas, I'm sure there is no need to wake your father. We'd be happy to get whatever you would like delivered to your room." The hotel staff had all jumped to attention at the mention of the Casablancas name.

"Good." Dick flipped his phone shut. "What do you want Ronnie?"

"I was just hoping for a sandwich."

"We can do better than that. You hungry?" He looked at Logan and Mac who nodded. "We'll have three double bacon cheeseburgers, the ones with decent sized burgers, hold the salad and plenty of ketchup and a veggie burger with mustard instead of mayo, four lots of fries, three chocolate milkshakes and a strawberry milkshake."

"I'll have it brought up as soon as it arrives."

"Thank you." Mac told him as Dick started to walk away.

"You didn't have to do that." Veronica said as they rode the elevator up to the Penthouse.

"Yes he did." Logan told her.

"It's fun." Dick smirked.

"It's being a jerk." Mac corrected. "No wonder people hate the rich and privileged."

"Come on Mac..."

"Don't 'come on Mac' me. They are people too who are just trying to do their jobs within the parameters of the rules and you come along and throw your weight around just because your father happens to own the place."

"Mac..." Dick started.

Veronica had already pressed the button for the next floor so the doors opened.

"We'll just give you a minute." She dragged Logan out, the doors closed.

"You know it's 27 floors up and you're in heels." He pointed out.

"I know." She pressed the down button for the next elevator.

"We're going down?"

"That's the only one that goes all the way to the penthouse; we need to go down before we can go up."

Back inside the elevator.

"Mac, they expect me to throw my weight around it's part of being the boss's son."

"Just because people have low expectations doesn't mean you have to live up to them."

"Mac." He put his hands on her arms but she batted them away. "We had a good night let's not fight."

"Dick, I've watched you guys do it for years, you do it at school too just because you're parents are rich doesn't mean that you're any better than the rest of us."

"Mac."

"Dick, the last few months at least with me you've been sweet and thoughtful and not a jerk. Then you go and do something like this and I remember why I used to hate you."

"Mac I love you." He blurted out.

"No. You don't get to say something like that just because you think it will make things better when I'm annoyed with you."

"I didn't. I just realised it. You're smart, funny, beautiful, you call me all my crap. I love you Mac and I'll apologise in the morning."

Mac didn't know what to say so she just kissed him.

"I'm still annoyed."

"And looking very cute with it." He kissed her again as they reached their floor. "Our stop."

Dick was sat on the couch when Logan and Veronica made it back to the room.

"Where's Mac?" Veronica asked.

"Changing. She says she can't eat a burger in formal wear."

"She has a point, I'll be right back."

"So did you two crazy kids work things out?" Logan asked putting his tie undone.

"I think so."

"It's not so easy having a living breathing and talking conscience is it?" Logan sat down.

"At least they're cute." Dick shrugged.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

By the time Mac and Veronica had joined them dressed in sweatpants and t-shirts having washed their makeup off Dick and Logan had lost their ties, jackets and had undone a couple of buttons.

It was almost three before they made it to bed.

It was a little after four when they were all woken up by a scream.

"What was that?" Dick asked as he, Wallace, Meg and Mac stood in their bedroom doorways.

"It's okay Logan's got it under control." Mac assured him.

"That was a scream and not the good kind."

"Veronica has nightmares." Meg explained.

"Nightmares?" Dick looked at her.

"You'd have nightmares too if someone tried to kill you." Wallace stated. "And if you tell anyone Mac will wipe out your trust fund."

Dick looked at his girlfriend.

"I'll leave you enough for socks." She shrugged. "Logan really does have this under control. You can go back to bed." Wallace and Meg disappeared back into their rooms.

"Is Ronnie okay?"

"She's fine. She'll zap you again you make a big deal out of it. Go back to sleep."

"Come with me." He held out a hand to her.

"Excuse me?"

"We'll just sleep I promise." Mac wasn't sure why but she took his hand. The both climbed into separate sides of the king size bed. "You know I don't bite, unless asked." Dick commented on the large gap between them.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to sharing a bed, I mean the only person I ever shared with was my little brother on a camping trip."

"Start by moving closer." He patted the empty space next to him. Mac moved closer and after minute she rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her. "See you're a fast learner." He kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight."

* * *

Logan woke Veronica up at 9.30.

"It's too early." She groaned and put her head under a pillow.

"There is someone I want you to meet before we have to go home."

"Who?" She asked.

"Come on."

"Fine." She climbed out of bed to take shower and get dressed.

Logan left the others who were still asleep a note.

"Who are we going to see?" Veronica asked as limo drove through the hills.

"A friend of the family." Logan replied.

"Please tell me this isn't like the time we went to a movie at Spielberg's house."

"No." He squeezed her hand. It was another ten minutes before they pulled up outside a large house. Once they got out the limo Veronica could see the sign.

"Logan.." She started.

"Logan, how lovely to see you again." An older woman who looked like she hadn't got past the 60's hippy stage walked down the steps.

"Veronica Mars, this is Dr Helen Beterman. Dr Beterman is a dream psychologist."

"Logan, I told you I didn't want to talk to anyone."

"Veronica, you've been having the same nightmare for the last two months, you wake up screaming every night. You might not want to talk to someone but I think you need to."

"Dreams are our minds way of processing things that happen to us, the process of analysing reoccurring nightmares can help us figure out why they keep happening." Dr Beterman told her.

"It all sounds kooky to me." Veronica admitted shuffling uncomfortably.

"Logan here is one of my many success stories, why don't we just taking a walk around the grounds and talk? If you feel uncomfortable we can stop at anytime."

"Fine." Veronica conceded. "But first you tell me what you had nightmares about." She demanded of Logan.

"Let's just say taking a five year to the set of a horror movie the day they shoot a massacre is not a good idea." He kissed her forehead. "I'll wait here for you."

Logan was playing gin rummy with the limo driver when Veronica and Doctor returned. Veronica's eyes were puffy as if she had been crying.

"You have my number if you need to talk anymore." She told Veronica who nodded.

"Thanks."

"Everything okay?" Logan asked giving her a hug.

"It's fine. Let's get back to the hotel."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Logan offered as they drove.

"I think you've made me talk enough for one day." Veronica was still slightly annoyed at him.

* * *

Keith Mars was surprised when he woke up on Monday morning to find his daughter's boyfriend still asleep on the couch. He set about making coffee, the smell waking Logan up.

"Morning." He yawned running a hand through his messy hair.

"Morning." Keith echoed as he set a cup in front of Logan. "So she didn't have a nightmare last night?"

"No."

"That's good."

"I made her see a dream psychologist yesterday." Logan admitted.

"A dream psychologist?"

"From what I could get her to tell me the reason she was having nightmares is she is too independent."

"Too independent." Keith repeated. "Since when is that a bad thing?"

"Because her brain is trying to figure out if there is any way she could have saved herself when it realises that she couldn't she panics and wakes up screaming. If this works I guess you want me gone."

"You can stay on the couch until the end of school so I can make sure you both study for you finals and then the three of us will sit down and have a discussion."

"I should go and wake her up." Logan headed into Veronica's room, he gently shook her awake, she instinctively moved over so he could climb in. "As much as I appreciate the thought it's time to get up."

"What?" She opened her eyes to look at him as her alarm clock went off. "I slept through?"

"I told you talking to someone would work." He gave her a quick kiss. "Do you want the shower first?"

At school Veronica was laughing at something Logan said when Mac rushed up.

"I need to borrow her." She told Logan grabbing Veronica's arm and dragging her down the hallway.

"Bye." Veronica said with a bemused smile. "What's going on?" She asked as Mac checked all the stalls in the girls' bathroom were empty before Veronica dropped the doorstop and slid it under the door.

"I slept with Dick." Mac blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"In the strictly platonic way you and Logan do but..."

"And now you're freaking out?"

"No. I'm freaking out because he told me he loved me." She was pacing.

"Are we talking about the same Dick Casablancas?" Mac nodded. "When was this?"

"Yesterday when you left us in the elevator."

"And he wasn't saying it because you were mad at him?"

"That's what I thought, but he said he'd just realised it and he told me why he loved me."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing I kissed him. What do I do?" Mac stopped pacing and looked at her.

"Did the two of you talk about this?"

"No. I've been avoiding him since we got back yesterday."

"Mac..." Veronica started.

"I need you to tell me what to do. I don't have any experience in this area and Google wasn't that helpful."

"You can't find a solution to this on the internet. All you need to do is ask yourself do you love him?"

"I don't know. I like him a lot, I'm confused."

"Then maybe that's what you need to tell him, take a few days figure out how you feel if he loves you he'll give you space if he won't then he's a jerk and we'll take him down." Veronica paused. "Do you want some vegan chocolate?" Veronica dug into her purse and pulled out a bar.

"I want bacon but this will do."

* * *

"Have you seen Mac? I think she's avoiding me." Dick asked when he sat down with Logan and Veronica for lunch.

"Not since this morning." Logan replied. "Why what did you do?"

"I have no clue. We sorted out the disagreement about being nice to the hotel staff yesterday."

"Veronica?" Logan looked at her.

"Yes she's avoiding you, but you don't have worry it's nothing you did, well not really. She'll be fine give her a few days."

"That was helpful." Logan remarked.

"Fine, you're a guy which automatically makes you an idiot. She is freaking out slightly about the conversation you had in the elevator, she just needs to get her head around it, don't push and let her come to you."

"Did that make any sense to you?" Logan asked Dick.

"Unfortunately."

"Excuse me, I have cheating boyfriend I need to help make pay." She gave Logan a kiss. "I'll see you after school."

"So whose balls is she busting today?"

It was the end of school before Veronica finally spotted Duncan.

"Give me a minute." She requested of Logan. "I just need to ..."

"Go. I'll talk to him later."

Veronica walked over to where Duncan was stood by his car.

"Hi." She said hesitantly.

"Hi." He echoed.

"I'm sorry." She apologised.

"What are you sorry for?"

"Being the one who caused your whole world to turn upside down again."

"Veronica, you figured out who killed Lilly. Your father probably would have figured it out if my parents hadn't staged a cover up and had him run out of office. I should be thanking you for figuring out the truth."

"I think we all deserved the truth." She glanced at Logan who was leaning against her car. "How are you doing?"

"A lot better. You?"

"Logan's got me through most of it." Veronica admitted. "He wants to talk to you but he's not sure if you want to talk to him."

"He didn't know what Aaron did." Duncan said.

"We were going to go for ice-cream do you want to come with us?" Veronica suggested.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

A few days later Mac was walking down the hallway when Madison Sinclair made another comment. Madison's bitchiness had grown since Dick had started his chat up line of the day routine and Mac snapped.

"You know what Madison, you're a stuck up bitch...." Mac launched off into a tirade that she had been holding for a long time. Madison gave as good as she got.

"Mac what's going on?" Dick pushed his way through the crowd that had gathered.

"Stay out of this." She told him. Dick stepped back his hands held up to watch as his girlfriend and former girlfriend yelled at each other. Mac finally felt vindicated. "If you knew what I know Madison you'd be at home crying your eyes out like your parents had taken away your platinum card. Say hi to your mother for me." She turned to walk away.

"You bitch." Madison swung for her Dick stepped in between them just in time to take a punch to the eye.

"What is going on here?" Vice Principal Clements demanded.

"She just hit me. There are plenty of witnesses. I think she needs anger management classes." Dick suggested.

"My office now Miss Sinclair. I'll talk to you later Mr Casablancas."

"Come on." Dick caught Mac's hand and led her through the halls and found an empty classroom. He closed the door. "Do you want to tell me what that was about?"

"Madison is a bitch." Mac stated.

"That's a given. As much as I appreciate a little girl on girl action, preferably in a pool of jello you don't scream at people."

"I'd had enough and flipped."

"What do you know she doesn't?"

"I'll tell you eventually, just not now." Mac stopped and looked at him as something dawned on her.

"What?" He asked.

"I love you." She said.

"About damn time." He took the two steps between them and kissed her. He tried to smile. "Ow! For a girl she has a decent right hook."

"It's bruising we should get you some ice."

* * *

"I heard you earned this today." Veronica set a model white knight on the table in front of Dick, it was one of the set she had bought when she needed a white knight to put in Logan's model XTerra. "And you calling Madison a bitch, I've proud of you."

"I've got detention after school." Mac admitted. "Madison got suspended for the rest of the week, for hitting an innocent bystander."

"I would have paid to see that."

"Well you can watch it for free, it's all over YouTube." Logan handed Veronica his phone. "Mac I'm impressed I didn't know half those words were in your vocabulary."

Mac buried her face into Dick's arm as several people came up to congratulate her. He winced when he tried a bemused smile.

"Try this." Veronica put a small tube in front of him.

"What is it?"

"Arnica gel. It's good for helping get rid of bruises."

"I'm a guy, I'll survive."

"Who got sucker punched by a girl." Logan pointed out.

"I wasn't going to let her hit Mac."

* * *

"I hate finals." Veronica groaned after another long day of tests.

"Only two more days, then we can hit Dick's beach party."

"Drunken teenagers in close vicinity to water is always a good idea."

"You used to love beach parties."

"I also used to have a crush on the guy from the Goonies but that's in the past. But I promised Mac I would go since it is the first one of Dick's beach parties she has been invited too."

"So what do you want to do to celebrate finals being over?" Logan asked.

"Sleep." She replied. "But we have to study."

"I have a way to take your mind off finals." He kissed her until she stepped back.

"Hold up Romeo, we need to study so we pass our finals."

"We can just take summer school." He shrugged and tried to kiss her again.

"But there wouldn't be any point my trying to talk Dad into letting us take a trip this summer if you're stuck in summer school because you wouldn't study."

"Trip?" It was the first time she had mentioned a taking a trip. "Where are we going? Because I think you would love the Caribbean or maybe Italy."

"He's not going to let me leave the country but I could probably talk him into a two week road trip."

"A road trip where?" Logan asked.

"I'm still working on the details but if we go we're taking your car mine wouldn't make it out of state."

"So studying." Logan said suddenly interested.

"Guys are so easy." She kissed him before pulling her books out of her bag.

45 minutes later Wallace called needing a quiet place to study away from his little brother another ten minutes and Mac called.

When Keith got home at 9.30 the four them were sat around the coffee table playing what looked like trivial pursuits.

"Hey Dad." Veronica smiled at him.

"Shouldn't you all be studying?"

"We are." Veronica replied.

"It looks you're playing a game."

"We traded out the usual questions for finals related questions." Wallace explained.

"See educational and fun."

"There's pizza in the fridge if you're hungry." Logan added.

* * *

At the beach party Veronica looked for Mac finally spotting her sitting down the beach alone in the sand watching the ocean.

"Hey not enjoying the party?" Veronica sat down leaving a gap between them.

"I don't really fit in here."

"The beach not your thing?"

"Look at them." Mac glanced at where they were all stood around the bonfire drinking.

"They can be a bit much." Veronica agreed. "09ers en masse is never a good idea."

"I don't fit in."

"You like the guy but not his friends. I know the feeling."

"You fit in." Mac pointed out.

"I used to. They used to be my friends but I've changed since then there are only a few of them I actually like and less than that I trust not to screw me over again."

"What are you two lovely ladies sitting in the sand for?" A drunken Dick sat down between them.

"Stick out your tongue." Veronica instructed it was blue. "How many Vodka Jell-O shots did you have?"

"Four." He replied holding up three fingers.

"Keys." She prompted.

"What?"

"Give me your keys, you're drunk and you're not driving tonight." He handed her this keys. "Get some water."

"Mackie." He flung arm around her.

"Veronica's right. You should get some water." Mac told him.

Dick got up and started walking towards the ocean.

"Wrong way genius. The party is that way." Veronica rolled her eyes. Dick headed back to the group. "Here." Veronica handed Mac Dick's keys. "I'll make sure he gets home okay."

"Thank you."

"Where is Mac going?" Logan walked up behind Veronica as she watched Mac drive away.

"Home. 09er parties aren't her thing."

He kissed her, Veronica could taste the alcohol.

"Stick your tongue out." She requested. He did it was green. "You couldn't avoid the Jell-O shots either. How have you had to drink?"

"Two Jell-O shots and half this beer." He held up the bottle.

"Hand over your keys, hi I'm Veronica your designated driver and your friend's babysitter." She glanced over to where Dick was getting dangerously close to the fire. "Dammit Dick. Keys." Logan handed her the keys before she took off to rescue Dick.

* * *

"Switch the light off." Dick groaned burying his head under a pillow.

"It's the sun, it doesn't have an off switch." Veronica stood next to the open curtains. "Here drink this."

"What is it? Poison?"

"Close. Soluble aspirin, it will absorb quicker and help with the hangover."

Dick drank the liquid and took a second to realise he was on Logan's couch.

"There is lots of coffee and greasy food coming. Why you have clean clothes here I will never know but they are over there."

"Did I get drunk enough to cross to a parallel universe where you're nice to me?" He asked sitting up slowly.

"No but you did get drunk enough to not notice that your girlfriend went home because she felt uncomfortable around you and your drunken friends. You also tried to cop a feel several times which we won't be mentioning to Logan. So I'm going to get you sober, reasonably well presented and drive you over to Mac's so you can take her out for the day that I've just spent the last hour planning. You might need this." She handed him his wallet he looked at her. "I made you give it to me when you started offering girls money to take their tops off."

"I can drive myself."

"No, she has your truck since she needed a way home."

Ninety minutes later Dick rang the bell to Mac's house.

"Richard." Mac's father answered the door.

"Hello Mr Mackenzie. Is Cindy home?" Dick still found it odd to call her Cindy to her parents.

Mac appeared at the door 30 seconds later.

"Hi." She smiled. "Here." She handed him his keys.

"Thanks. Sorry I got drunk last night and didn't realise you left."

"It's okay. I would have told you I wanted to leave if you hadn't been wasted." She shrugged.

"Let me make it up to you. What are you doing today?"

"Not a lot. Why?"

"Do you want to come to San Diego with me for the day?"

"What is in San Diego?" Mac asked.

"There is some kind of big computer expo I thought you might like, but if you're busy."

Mac threw herself at him and kissed him.

From her vantage point Veronica smiled.

"My work here is done."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

A few weeks into the summer vacation Veronica entered her father's office and sat down.

"Hey Daddy."

"I know that tone and you only call me Daddy when you want something. No you are not moving in with Logan for the summer you are still 17."

"How about two weeks?" Veronica asked.

"You want to move in for two weeks?"

"No we want to take a two week road trip."

"A road trip where?" Keith inquired.

Veronica proceeded to tell him her plans.

"Fine. But only two weeks, you call me three times a day and I want a copy of your itinerary." Keith said after moment.

"Deal. I have a GPS tracker in Logan's car you can keep track of us that way too."

"When are you thinking of leaving?"

"Saturday." Veronica replied.

"When you get back we are spending some serious Daddy/daughter time."

"I'll send Logan surfing with Dick for a few days." Veronica suggested.

"You have that boy wrapped around your little finger."

"I know it's great isn't it?" Her fake perky cheerleader voice came out.

* * *

"Is that everything? You don't want to take the kitchen sink?" Logan inquired as he finished loading their stuff in the back of the Xterra.

"Logan we're going away for two weeks and I only have two holdalls."

"I know but think of all that extra weight and how much the extra gas will cost."

"I offered to pay, but you won the argument and insisted on bankrolling this trip."

"You know I'm joking." He kissed her.

"You know the arguments aren't supposed to start until you've been driving for a while and have gotten lost a few times." Keith walked up.

"I knew I should have read the Road Trip Handbook." Logan deadpanned.

"Take care of her for me."

"I promise. I'll wait in the car."

"Give your old Dad a hug." Keith prompted Veronica who hugged him. "I love you honey."

"I love you too Dad, but I'll be back in two weeks."

"If you want to come home early it's okay." He assured her.

"Dad..."

"Just be careful, have a good time and if he drives you too crazy find a remote place to dump the body."

"Thanks." Veronica smiled. "If you need to go out of town Wallace will take care of Backup. He's going to come by and take him for a walk everyday anyway."

"Call me when you get there."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Logan asked.

"Just drive North on the PCH." Veronica told him.

"Come on Ronnie you're killing me."

"You agreed to my mystery destination road trip."

"Can't you just tell me where we're going today?" He pleaded.

"Don't pout it's not very manly." She rolled her eyes. "I thought we'd take a leisurely drive up the coast to San Francisco."

"Of all the places you could pick you pick San Francisco?"

"I've never been and I want to see the Golden Gate Bridge. I also want to see if the streets are really as steep as they look on TV."

"San Francisco it is." Logan smiled.

"Have you ever been?" Veronica inquired.

"I lived there for the summer when I was four. My Dad was off filming somewhere and Mom was doing a play. They used to let me watch from the wings practically every night. I used to be awe of her." He sighed. "I haven't thought about that in years."

"It's a good memory." Veronica smiled. "What was the play?"

"I don't remember. But I do remember the theatre vividly."

"We should see if we can find it while we are there and you can show me."

* * *

"This is it." Logan said as they stood outside the theatre, it was Sunday afternoon and they had spent the time after they had arrived and Sunday morning exploring.

"Are you sure this the right place?" Veronica asked holding his hand.

"It's a little smaller than I remember but it's the right place."

"That's because you were a lot smaller back then." Veronica pointed out. "So does it have a stage door?"

"Around the side."

"Show me." Veronica requested. Logan led her around to the stage door on which Veronica knocked on it.

"It's Sunday there won't be anyone here."

The door opened.

"You must be Veronica."

"And you must be Burt." She smiled. "This is Logan."

"I remember him, you look a lot like your mother." Burt said.

Logan looked at Veronica for an explanation.

"Burt's been the stage manager here for twenty years. He was here when your mother did they play. He's going to give us a tour."

"How did..." He started ask.

"I can Google and make a couple phone calls."

Burt showed them through the theatre and the backstage area. When Logan wasn't looking Burt passed Veronica a brown envelope which she stuffed in her bag as she mouthed thank you.

"Logan, there's something else I dug out I thought you'd like to see." Burt said handing him a large brown leather bound book. "I marked the page."

Logan opened the book and ran his finger down the list of signatures.

"That's my Mom's." He pointed out to Veronica.

"And that's yours." She said showing him the one below. "You had terrible handwriting."

"We have everyone who has performed on this stage sign it."

"I never..." Logan started.

"I didn't think you would remember but I do quite clearly. It was during rehearsals, the director was throwing a fit about something and you ran out on to the stage and started singing."

"Singing?" Veronica asked. "Please tell me you remember what song?"

"As I recall it was 'The Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow' from Annie. Every stopped to watch you."

"I will pay you never to mention that to anyone." Logan looked Veronica straight in the eyes.

"You have a deal for now."

* * *

"So did you like your surprise?" Veronica asked when they left.

"When did you have time to do that?"

"Last night when you left me so I could speak to Dad." She replied.

"It was great thank you." He kissed her.

"Good. Can we get some food I'm starving?"

"What kind of food?"

"I'm thinking Italian."

"Pizza or pasta?"

"Pasta." She replied.

"Let's find an Italian restaurant."

* * *

"So where are we going today?" Logan asked as they left San Francisco.

"I say we keep heading north." Veronica consulted her map.

"If we keep heading north we'll hit Canada unless you have a specific destination in mind."

"I'm think we're only getting as far as Oregon today."

"Let me guess Salem."

"No I'm thinking Portland. They apparently have the oldest zoo west of the Mississippi."

"San Diego zoo is much closer to home." Logan pointed out.

"But they don't have penguins." Veronica countered. "Have you ever seen a penguin?"

"On TV." Logan replied. "Portland it is." He paused. "My mom was from Portland originally."

"I know." Veronica nodded. "It came up when I Googled her."

* * *

"Come on Logan, it's time to get up."

"We're on vacation we don't have to get up." Logan reminded her half asleep.

"But I'm hungry." She groaned.

"Order room service." He suggested.

"But the concierge told me the place that has the best pancakes in the city."

"You're not going to give up until I get up are you?"

"No."

"These better be good pancakes."

"We'll go to the zoo once we've had breakfast." Veronica suggested as they walked into the diner. Veronica glanced around and spot the woman who waved at her. "Let's sit over here." She stopped at the woman's table. "Bethany Hill?"

"You must be Veronica, and you're definitely Logan. It's nice to meet you both."

Logan again looked to Veronica for an explanation.

"Bethany was your Mom's best friend in grade school. Sit down."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

"Okay I want the truth." Logan said when they finally left the diner. "What are you up to?"

"Why do you think I'm up to anything?" Veronica inquired.

"The reoccurring theme of this trip."

"Okay, confession time." She took a breath. "We finally got some closure on what happened to Lilly but I don't think you got that with your mother. I thought if you meet some of the people who knew her from before you could get to know your mother before she became the woman your father turned her into if that makes any sense."

"You want me to remember her for the good things not the fact that my father's cheating, murdering ways turned her into a suicidal alcoholic?"

"Something like that. Are you mad?"

"No. It's actual quite sweet. But you should have told me."

"I didn't think you'd agree to it. You've been there when I needed you for the last couple of months I thought it was my turn to repay the favour."

He kissed her.

"Let's go to the zoo." He waited until they were both in the car. "This is what the whole two week trip is about?"

"No. Just this week. Next week we're going to Nevada I want to see the Hoover Dam and the bright lights of Vegas and I really did want to see the Golden Gate Bridge."

* * *

"Can I drive today?" Veronica asked the following day after they had checked out of the hotel.

"Is this another get to know my mother field trip?"

"Yes." Veronica replied. He tossed her the keys. "Thank you."

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see." They drove for almost two hours before Veronica pulled over in the middle of a very small town. "We're here."

"Where is here?" Logan asked getting out of the car. "Hicksville?"

"There." Veronica pointed to a house. "Is where your mother was born."

"My mom was born in Portland."

"No she was born over there, your grandmother wanted to wait for your grandfather to get home so he could drive her to the hospital but his tire blew out and he barely made it home in time. Luckily Mrs Mentz who lived next door used to be a nurse. They didn't move to Portland until your mother was five so he could get a job."

"Is it strange you know more about this than I do?" Logan asked.

"I'm good at find out background information. Your grandparents also had twin sons but they were really premature and died a few days after they were born. That was two years before Lynn was born. Their names were Michael and Thomas who I guess you are name after." Logan's middle names were Michael and Thomas. "They are buried in the church yard about two blocks over."

"Anything else?"

"Your mother's cousin lives just outside of town with his wife and three children. They invited us for lunch at 1 if you're interested in meeting them." She told him.

"Getting to know my mother and finding me family you're having an interesting week."

"We both need as much family as possible." Veronica told him.

"I've got you, that's enough. But I would like to meet them."

"Good."

"Talking of family there is something I've been meaning to tell you. When I got emancipated I had to fill in some forms at school and a few other places. You're down as my next of kin in case of emergency contact."

"Okay." Veronica nodded.

"You're also the main beneficiary of my will, Duncan and Dick get a couple things but you get all the money and assets."

"Logan, you can't..."

"Nothing is going to happen to me but since I have a lot of money the lawyer insisted I write a will to make sure that Trina and my father can't get their hands on it." He kissed her. "You just needed to know."

* * *

"Logan I need a favour." Veronica requested when they were an hour outside Neptune.

"What do you not want me to tell your father about?" Logan guessed.

"You can tell him anything you want even your Annie story." She paused. "When we get back can you call Dick and the guys and go surfing somewhere for a few days."

"You're trying to get rid of me already?" Logan sounded a little perturbed.

"No, I just promised Dad a few days alone, it will be easier if you're not in town to distract me."

"So I distract you do I?"

"Constantly." Veronica admitted. "Especially when you have your shirt off."

"You're a pretty good distraction yourself."

"Do you want me to come in?" Logan asked as he handed Veronica her bags when they finally made it home.

"No. Go and read the surf report."

"I'll be back to say goodbye before I leave and I'm going to be worse than your Dad about calling."

"As long as it is less than 10 times a day I think we'll be okay, any more than that I think it crosses the line into stalking." She joked.

Logan placed a hand either side of her head trapping her between him and the back of the Xterra and kissed her causing Veronica to drop her bags and wrap her arms around her his neck.

"I love you." He whispered a few minutes later.

"I love you too."

"Now go and see your Dad." He kissed her forehead.

"Hey Dad." Veronica said when she walked in the door.

"Veronica." He smiled. "You are back earlier than I expected."

"Logan had a surf trip to plan." She shrugged and then gave her father a hug.

"Did you have a good time?"

"It was great. I got you a present." She reached into her jeans pocket and pulled something out and handed it to him.

"A hundred dollar poker chip?" He looked at her. "Veronica, you are too young to gamble in Vegas."

"But not young enough that they won't let you exchange cash for chips. Think of it as emergency money if you're ever in Vegas and short of cash."

"Veronica, you should keep your money."

"I have a boyfriend who wouldn't let me spend more than ten dollars the whole time we were away." She pointed.

"Where is Logan?" Keith had been wondering where he was.

"Like I said he went home to plan is surfing trip. He'll come by later to say goodbye."

* * *

Veronica woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Hello Logan." She answered.

"_Did I wake you up?"_ He asked.

"Yes. But it's okay. Catch any good waves?"

"_A few. We're having breakfast."_

"That's good."

"_So I was thinking."_

"Did it hurt?" Veronica asked.

"_Did what hurt?"_

"Thinking."

"_Funny. No I was thinking today is the first day I won't see you since we figured everything out." _

"I know. I miss you too."

"_I can be home in a few hours." _He offered.

"Stay and have fun with your friends."

"_When I get home I'm demanding some quality alone time."_

"Deal." Veronica smiled.

* * *

"So how is the lovely Ronnie today?" Dick asked when Logan rejoined them their breakfast had just been served.

"She's fine. She says not to drink the water and not to do anything to get arrest because she can't get us out of trouble in Mexico."

"You told her where we are?" Enbom inquired.

"No."

"I'd say Mac told her but she's camping with her family and doesn't know we're here." Dick stated.

"How does Veronica know we're in Mexico?" Duncan asked.

"She has a GPS tracker in my car."

"You let her lojack you?" Dick exclaimed.

"I didn't know it was there until after my father was arrested. But if it makes her feel better what do I care?" He shrugged.

"She lojacked you." Dick repeated.

"Be nice, otherwise I'll tell her not to help next time you screw up with Mac."

"In my defence I didn't know I screwed up until after she came up with a plan to fix it." Dick pointed out.

"So are you getting any yet?" Enbom asked.

"Don't talk about Mac like that." Dick warned.

Since the guys knew that Veronica stayed over at his place most weekends and they had just been away for two weeks no-one questioned whether Logan was getting any.

"That would be a no." Duncan concluded.

"Nice girls are hard work."

"But worth it." Logan agreed.

"Logan, no offence but Veronica can be a bit of a bitch at times." Enbom commented.

"She's not." Logan and Duncan said at the same time. Logan looked at his best friend; Duncan in an instant knew that Logan knew the reason for him breaking up with Veronica.

"And if she was it was because she had to get tough because we spent a year making her life hell."

"Ronnie is cool unless you screw with her or her friends and then you're in trouble." Dick agreed.

"She hit you with a taser." Enbom reminded him.

"I deserved that."

"And she sic'd all the girls at school on you."

"I probably deserved that too and I did learn what girls think the best line is."

"Care to share?" Duncan inquired.

"It's not really a line. Just introduce yourself and have an actual conversation."

"Not that it probably wouldn't work but Mac only told you that because she was pissed at you for kissing her to hide from the reporters outside my house." Logan informed him.

"And you kissed Veronica to shut her up when she was trying to figure out when you were going to tell us you had to rescue her after she mainlined tequila dressed as a hooker for the sheriff." Dick paused before adding. "Mac talks too."

"How hookerish are we talking?" Enbom inquired. "Given her reputation..."

"Shut up before I punch you. We invented most of that, Veronica isn't like that."

"She isn't." Duncan had to agree.

"You dumped her." Enbom reminded him.

"I had my reasons but they were nothing to do with her."

Logan and Duncan had never specifically spoken about Logan and Veronica's relationship. Logan knew he had broken the guy code by dating his best friend's ex but he had been in love with her longer and if hadn't hesitated Duncan and Veronica wouldn't have been together at all.


	20. Chapter 20

When Logan got out of the shower there was a knock on the door. He had only been back from Mexico for ten minutes. With a towel slung around his hips and another around his neck which he was using to dry his hair he made his way to the door.

"I knew that GPS was good for something." He smiled seeing Veronica on the other side. "I was coming to see you once I had gotten changed."

"I guess I saved you the trouble."

"Why didn't you let yourself in?"

"Because I'm hiding a large box behind my box my back and didn't have a free hand." She admitted.

"For me?" He tried to peek over her shoulder. Veronica nodded. "I missed you too." He stepped closer kissing her, his arms snaking around her to alleviate her of the box. "Come in." He held the box in one hand, Veronica's in the other. Veronica pushed the door shut behind them. "You know I was the one gone for the last few days I should be the one bringing you gifts."

"You came back in one piece and didn't get arrested that will do for now. But gifts are greatly appreciated." She smiled as he kissed her again. "I'm not sure Dick will be in one piece when Mac gets back. She wasn't very happy that he disappeared off to Mexico without mentioning it to her."

"I thought she was camping with her family in the back of beyond."

"She is, but she still has cell signal. I talked to her a couple times yesterday. So how was Mexico?"

"Great waves, but I missed you." He kissed her again before pulling her down onto the couch next to him. "But you're not going to distract me from my gift." He set the box in front of him and untied the ribbon inside was a large scrapbook. He gave her a curious look before opening it.

The first page contained pictures of his mother as a baby, he continued to look through the pages as she grew through school, into an adult there were photographs and memorabilia from every play, TV and movie she had ever been in. There were photographs of Lynn and Logan together.

"I don't recognise some of these." He finally said.

"Confession time." Veronica took a breath. "I borrowed the key to your storage unit, I remember you had box your Mom's memorabilia in there, the rest it turns out Spielberg's assistant is very helpful in vouching for and Connor's manager and your father's publicist put me in touch with your mom's manager who helped too."

"This took more than the three days I was away."

"I've been working on it for the last few months, there is a DVD in the back with all the pictures on and another with some people who sent me video."

"Do you want to write her official biography?" Logan inquired.

"I thought you should have something tangible. It's probably worth a bit too."

"It's great thank you." He kissed her. After ten minutes of making out it became very apparent that Logan was only in a towel. "I'm going to take a cold shower and then I'm holding you hostage for the day, three days is far too long to be away from you."

"My Dad had a tip about a bail jumper, he's on a plane to Milwaukee, he won't be back for a few days."

"So you're mine for a few days?"

"Always but we need to sleep at my place because of Backup."

"Just bring him over here, as long as he doesn't pee on the carpet they won't care."

* * *

"Pop the hood." Logan told Veronica it was two weeks before school started.

"You know less about cars than I do." Veronica did as requested anyway.

"I know a good mechanic." He stared at the engine of the Le Baron which had died in the middle of a quiet side street.

"I'll call my mechanic." Veronica corrected already dialling.

"_Tell me you're calling to tell me how you dumped the rich white boy out on his ass."_ Weevil answered.

"Sorry no such luck. I need a favour." She proceeded to tell him about the noises the car had made before it died.

"_Did you put gas in it?" _Weevil asked.

"Logan filled it up while I was talking to the clerk." Veronica confirmed.

"_Ask the idiot white boy what type of gas he put in it."_

Veronica relayed the question, with Logan's answer she knew what the problem was.

"He killed my engine didn't he?"

"_Yep. Where are you?"_ Veronica told him. "_I'll be there in twenty minutes."_

Veronica shook her head at Logan as she hung up.

"What?" He asked.

"You put the wrong type of gas in it. You are buying me a new engine."

"It would be cheaper to buy a new car."

"I love this car." Veronica groaned.

"Let's see if Weevil's uncle an fix it."

* * *

The day before school started they went to pick the car up.

"We found you a used engine and I replaced some of the other parts that were about to clap out and since Richie Rich is paying I got you a decent stereo." Weevil told Veronica Logan was sort out payment with his uncle. "I also found this." He held out a GPS tracker. "He's got you bugged."

"Or my Dad." She took it from him. "Logan, is this you or my Dad?" She called he looked over to see what she was talking about.

"Your Dad, after I suggested it." He admitted.

"Put it back." Veronica handed it Weevil. "If I break down at least someone will know where I am."

Weevil put the device back where he found it out of sight scowling at Logan.

"Is your uncle overcharging him?" Veronica guessed.

"Big time."

"Next time you or one of your boys get in trouble give me a call, it's on the house." She smiled. "And if you really want to piss him off." She kissed his cheek taking the keys back. "Thank you."

"Are you ready to go?" Logan walked up behind her.

"I have to go and pick up Mac. We have an errand to run before the movie." She told him. "I'll see you at school tomorrow Weevil, you should come and have lunch with me."

"Having lunch with rich white boys is bad for my rep." Weevil walked over to see his uncle.

"What kind of errand?" Logan inquired.

"I supposed you and Dick can come."

* * *

When they all got to the mall Veronica and Mac stopped outside a video game store.

"Why don't you guys wait here?" Veronica suggested.

"Why does this feel like the teenage boy version of daycare?" Logan inquired.

"Because it is." Veronica kissed his cheek. "We'll be back in twenty minutes."

When they returned with two bags the guys were debating which games to get.

"Get that." Mac pointed at one. "The other one has really bad graphics."

"What did you get?" Logan inquired.

"Costumes for Dick's end of the first week of school party."

"It's a costume party?" Logan looked at Dick.

"I thought it would be more interesting." Dick shrugged.

"The store is one floor up." Veronica told him.

"Have you got a costume yet?" Mac asked Dick.

"No." Dick admitted.

"You've got twenty minutes or we'll be late for the movie."

"What are you going as?" Logan asked.

"The thought police." Veronica replied.

"How very 1984 of you." Logan kissed her.

"What does a year have to do with her costume?" Dick inquired.

"Explain it to him." Mac requested. "I need a soda."


	21. Chapter 21

Logan sat in doodling rather than taking notes in his history class, it was three days into the semester and he was already bored. He looked up when the door opened and an anxious Meg Manning entered in her P.E uniform.

"Miss Manning, I hope you have a good reason for interrupting my class."

"Sorry Mrs Walters, but we need Logan." Meg handed her a note.

"Fine, Mr Echolls take your things with you and go with Miss Manning."

"What's going on?" Logan asked when they were in the hall.

"It's Veronica."

"What happened?" Logan was instantly concerned.

"She's having a panic attack, like when she had nightmares. It took me ten minutes to convince them to let me come and get you. They called the nurse and the school counsellor but she won't let them anywhere near her. I managed to get her to sit on a bench."

"Where is she?"

"The girls locker room. It's okay you have permission to go in there."

"What triggered it?"

"Miss Flint asked her to get something from the small storage closet, someone locked her inside and switched out the light. Miss Flint sent me to find when she didn't come back. She's hysterical."

Logan stormed into girls locker room, walked down the rows of lockers until he found the one with the teachers stood and pushed his way between to where Veronica was sat.

"I don't know what good you think you'll do Logan." Miss Flint stated.

"Maybe you should all stand back and stop staring at her to start with." Logan suggested kneeling in front of her. "Hey Ronnie." He ran a finger down her cheek and under her chin lifting it so she was looking him the eyes. "You need to breathe for me." Her breathing was still shallow. "I guess we're going to have to try this the old fashioned way." He kissed her until she held her breath. "Now exhale."

Once he was sure her breathing was more under control he moved and sat astride the bench.

"Come here." He wrapped his arms around her Veronica burying her face in his shirt. "It's okay, I've got you. I'm not going to let anything happen I promise." He kissed the top of her head. He whispered constant reassurance until the sobs stopped. "Are you okay?" He asked as he wiped Veronica's cheeks. She shook her head. "I'm taking you home."

"I'll get her things." Meg offered.

"It's the middle of the school day Logan." Miss Flint pointed out.

"I'm emancipated who are you going to call about me cutting school? Me? I'll ground myself later." He paused. "Her father is out of town, he left her with me so I'll sign her out. But if you want to call him I'll give you his number, hell you can borrow my cell phone. I'd love to hear you tell him how you let his daughter get locked in a dark closet and then stood around for ten minutes while she was having a panic attack."

"Here." Meg handed him Veronica's bag and clothes. Logan knew which pocket she kept her keys her pulling them he handed them to Meg.

"She was supposed to give Wallace a ride home, can you ask him to check on Backup?"

"Of course."

"And get Dick to call me."

"I'll sign the two of you out." Becky the counsellor told him. "But I want to see both of you in my office tomorrow at some point."

"Can't wait. Come on." He held out a hand to Veronica who took it and wordlessly followed him out.

* * *

Logan kept glancing at Veronica who hadn't said a word as he drove

"You didn't have to take me home." She finally broke the silence.

"Veronica, if you could see how pale you still are you'd have taken you home too."

"We're going the wrong way." She pointed out.

"I thought we'd stop for ice-cream on the way home."

"Have I mentioned I love you today?" She gave him a smile.

"Twice, but feel free to keep mentioning it." They continued in silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked pushing his ice-cream around the dish.

"Not yet."

"Maybe you should call Dr Beterman." He suggested.

"She's a dream psychologist she probably doesn't deal with freaking out."

"She's still a shrink. It might stop the nightmares coming back. I could drive you to L.A?" He offered.

"I'll call her, there is no point making a three hour round trip for no reason."

"What do you want to do with our afternoon off?" He changed subject happy that she agreed to talk to someone.

"Change." She was still wearing the shorts and t-shirt she wore for P.E.

"I kind of like the shorts." Logan admitted.

"You would." She smiled. "What did my meltdown get you out of?"

"A boring history class."

"I told you you should have taken AP physics."

"I hate physics, it's bad enough you're making me take AP English with you."

"You read more than I do." Veronica pointed out. "And it's nice we have more classes together this year."

"Books are better than movies, you get to imagine the characters and places the way you want to not just how some guy with too much money imagines it and with whatever Hollywood starlet they think dressing in the minimum amount of clothes will get the most butts in seats."

"Says the son of Hollywood actors."

"It's like being a minister's kid; you're either all for it or all against it."

"Are you going to eat that?" She asked nodding to the ice-cream.

"Help yourself."

* * *

Logan got up to answer the door an hour after school let out, to find Meg, Mac, Wallace and Dick there.

"Is V okay?" Wallace asked.

"She's fine. She's asleep."

"No she's not." Veronica sat up from where she had been asleep on the couch.

"Are you okay superfly?" Wallace inquired as they all brushed by Logan and into the suite.

"Sure come on in." Logan muttered under his breath.

"I'm fine other than feeling a little stupid."

While they continued to chat Logan pulled Dick aside to see if had found out anything. Veronica kept glancing at them.

"You know I know who did it so you don't have to pull out your deer stalker and magnifying glass." She interrupted them.

"Who?" Logan stepped closer.

"It's okay I've got this one covered."

"Veronica." Logan started.

"Logan, I might need you when I fall apart but payback is something I can handle just fine on my own, ask Dick or Tad."

"He should really get that tattoo removed." Meg said. "Not that I'm sure Seth doesn't appreciate it."

"Veronica..." Logan tried again.

"Let me handle this one. It will be cathartic and besides this way you won't get into trouble and have to ground yourself again."

Meg who had been present earlier couldn't help but smile, Wallace and Mac just gave Veronica curious looks.

"I'll tell you later." She assured them. "Mac, I might need your help. You might even make enough to upgrade your car again."

"What?" It was Dick's turn to be confused.

"I guess you didn't tell him." Veronica looked at Mac.

"No."

"Sorry." She apologised.

"The purity tests made me enough to buy my car." Mac explained. "Meg, did I tell you how sorry I was about that."

"It's okay." Meg assured her. "Everyone knows I didn't take the test and even if I did I would score a lot higher than 28."

"I didn't take it either, but there are still plenty of people who assume I deserve a 14." Veronica paused. "You never did tell me if I got the worse score."

"No that would be Dick who got a 9." Mac replied.

"Thank you, thank you." Dick took a bow.

"It's nothing to be proud of." Mac pointed out. She had told him that he had to be tested before she would even discuss having sex, so he was waiting for the test results to come through.

"Since I'm having an aversion to confined spaces why don't we all go the beach, we could grab some food and have a picnic." Veronica suggested.

"Just don't let her challenge you a sandcastle building contest." Logan warned, he still wasn't ready to give up on finding out who locked her in the store cupboard but he would have to wait until they were alone.

* * *

But by ten-thirty Veronica was in bed asleep, Logan sat on the couch watching the end of something before he went to join her when his cell phone rang.

"Hey Keith." Logan answered after checking who was calling.

"_Logan, is Veronica with you?"_

"Yes."

"_It's a school night; she's supposed to be at home."_

"She had a tough day and fell asleep early. I thought it was better to keep her here with me."

"_What happened?"_ Keith demanded. Logan proceeded to tell him. _"Is she okay?"_

"She's fine now as far as I can tell. I had her call the shrink they were on the phone for an hour; I'm hoping she doesn't have another nightmare."

"_Keep her with you. I was calling to tell her I wouldn't be home until late Sunday, so she may as well stay with you. But make sure you take care of the dog."_

"We've got that covered." Logan confirmed. "I'll have her call you in the morning."


	22. Chapter 22

Logan sat opposite the school counsellor not saying anything.

"I want to discuss what happened yesterday." She finally broke the silence.

"You mean you standing around watching Veronica rather than do anything about it?"

"She wouldn't let any near her."

"She has trust issues. Who doesn't?" Logan inquired. "She's fine; I'm fine are we done?"

"Logan that was not a normal reaction."

"When someone tries to kill you by locking you in a confined space and setting fire to it, you tell me how you would react when someone locks you in a confined space in the dark." Logan was more than slightly annoyed.

"Logan..."

"She's fine or do you need a note from her shrink?"

"So she's talking to someone?" The counsellor asked.

"If she wants to talk to you about it then you have to ask her."

"Let's talk about you having to step in yesterday."

"Veronica and I have had a tough 18 months starting with my father killing Lilly, my mother's suicide, my father trying to kill Veronica and a whole lot of other stuff I'm not going into. We've worked out our own support system, we're there for each other when we need each other and when we don't we have balance."

"Logan, I know your family situation has changed dramatically but you cannot base your entire support system on one person."

"We both have plenty of friends who are there if we need them. Four of them turned up yesterday to check she was okay and spent the afternoon having sand fights at the beach to distract her. Veronica is my family, but not my only family. We went and met my mother's cousin in Oregon over the summer. We're still in contact."

"I just want you to be aware that what you feel at 17 may change in six months, just because you think you're in love now might be the same, you cannot define yourself by how you feel about one person." The counsellor pointed out.

"I've loved her since I was 13, how I feel isn't going to change anytime soon I doubt it ever will. It's the one thing I never question, that has never not made complete sense. But are you really the best person to give relationship advise didn't you just get divorced?"

"Logan." She started.

"No we're done unless you want to tell me you know who locked her in."

"We're still investigating that."

"This has been fun as always." Logan got to his feet and left.

Logan still couldn't get Veronica to tell him who locked her in, she just told him she was handling it. So he sat on his couch dressed as a heart surgeon in scrubs complete with stethoscope waiting to Mac and Veronica to come out of the bedroom where they were getting ready for Dick's party.

"Are you ready yet?" He called not taking his eyes off the TV.

"We have been for the last thirty seconds if you had turned around."

Logan turned around so he was kneeling on the couch so he could see their outfits both girls had matching costumes. Logan looked them over starting at the bottom. They both wore black Mary Jane 3" heels, thigh high white stockings, plaid skirts that fell a few inches above the knee, tight white buttoned blouses with obvious black lacy bras underneath and ties. Their hair was in bunches and they were both sucking on suckers.

"Catholic schoolgirls?" Logan guessed when he could form a question. Veronica nodded and walked over to him. "What happened to the thought police?" He struggled to look her in the eye. Veronica playfully slapped the back of his hand.

"Bad thought." She frowned.

"Actually it was a pretty good one." He kissed her.

"I'd wait outside but not dressed like this." Mac interrupted.

"Dick will love the outfit." Logan told him. "He has a thing for Catholic school girls. Do you remember the time he was planning on how to get into the all girls boarding school in..."

"I don't think Mac wants to hear that story." Veronica put her hand over his mouth. "Now come on Doctor we have a party to go to and if you're good we'll reveal our incentive plan."

"What incentive plan?"

"Now that would be telling." She headed towards the door with Mac Logan rolled his eyes and followed.

Mac was a little surprised when Dick opened his own front door dressed as Superman.

"Wow." He grinned. "If you have your own French Maid's outfit we're getting married."

"Sorry." Mac shrugged.

"I'll buy you one." Dick kissed her.

"So that's the secret of getting Casablancas to propose French Maid's outfits." Veronica commented.

"You look hot too Ronnie." Dick sighed.

"Now we're all here are you going to explain the whole incentive thing?" Logan inquired.

"What incentive thing?" Dick who had an arm wrapped around Mac inquired.

"Depending how good you are tonight, depends on how short these skirts go and how many buttons get undone."

"How short does it go?" Logan said looking at it.

"If you can tell what colour lace is on my underwear you've been a very good boy." She kissed him.

"My skirt doesn't get that short." Mac assured Dick. "But it does go up another seven inches."

"Define good." He requested.

"That's for us to know and you to find out." Veronica winked at him. "Let's go inside."

* * *

It was an hour before the girls lost their ties and undid their top button and the length of their skirts rose and inch and it was another twenty minutes before Dick caught Mac's hand and whispered that he needed to talk to her. He pulled her into the kitchen pantry closing the door behind them as it was the only place they could be alone.

"Is everything okay?" Mac asked concerned.

"It's fine. You're beautiful." He kissed her.

"Are you sure?" Mac could sense something was up.

"I have something for you." He pulled out an envelope and handed it to her.

"What is it?"

"My test results. Open it. I'm clean." He watched as she opened the envelope and read the letter inside. "No expectations or pressure."

Mac looked at him before speaking.

"My parents are going to a wedding Friday night, they won't be back until Saturday. Ryan is spending the night at his friend's house. Maybe we could discuss ways to lower my purity test score." She suggested.

"Sounds good." He kissed her.

"But you're buying me dinner first."

"Anything you want." He kissed her again; there was a bang on the door. "It's occupied." He called before kissing away her smile.

* * *

"I'll be back in a minute." Veronica told Logan, her skirt had gone up 5 inches and she had undone as many buttons as she felt comfortable undoing.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Casey."

"You're ditching me for Casey?" Logan wasn't sure whether he should be jealous or annoyed.

"He owes me a favour and I'm reliably informed teenage boys are susceptible to short skirts."

"Wait until Monday."

"Monday is too late." She kissed him. "Stay here and play nice and we'll see about the skirt length."

"It's fine where it is." Logan sighed. "Go talk to him."

* * *

By the end of the party Veronica had a plan in place and by the end of Tuesday the girl who had locked her in the closet had been humiliated too.

The following Monday Mac couldn't stop smiling.

"Good weekend?" Veronica asked.

"Great weekend." Mac confirmed.

"Okay come with me." Veronica dragged her into the bathroom and dropped the doorstop. "Did something happen with you and Dick that you want to share with the group?"

"Maybe." Mac beamed, they both knew what the other was talking about.

"And he wasn't a jerk or push you into anything?"

"No. This was my decision."

"I want details." Veronica sat on the counter.

"Veronica." Mac started.

"Logan insists on waiting for the perfect time, I need to live vicariously."

"Why don't you just take control?" Mac suggested.

"Don't worry I have a plan. But there is something else I need to sort out first. Is Dick in as good a mood as you?"

"He was when I saw him twenty minutes ago. Why?"

"I need a favour."


	23. Chapter 23

"Hi." Veronica sat down in the empty seat opposite Dick.

"Hi." Dick looked around for Logan but couldn't see him. "Whatever it was I didn't do."

"That's not what Mac told me."

"That was consensual."

"Big word, other than reiterating my warning that if you hurt her I'll take you down this isn't what this conversation is about."

"What is it about?" Dick eyed her suspiciously.

"I need to borrow four thousand dollars."

"Ask Logan, he'd give you the moon gift wrapped if you wanted him to."

"I can't it's for his birthday present. You'll get it back it's just a security deposit."

"If you're planning on getting a little work done, then I applaud the thought." Dick told her.

"Dick stop being a dick."

"What do you want the money for?" He asked. Veronica proceeded to explain her plans for Logan's 18th birthday.

"Do you think your father will let me borrow that big piece of land he has outside town he's not going to get planning permission to use before Logan's birthday for the day? It will save me worrying about permits."

"Sure. I'll get you the money tomorrow, anything else you need?"

"A cake and fireworks. The rest is under control." She replied

"I've got the cake, one of the guys will cover the fireworks. Who are you inviting?"

"Everyone. The more people the more gifts right?"

"Is this a sign of the apocalypse?" Logan walked over. Dick and Veronica tolerated each other but never willingly spent time alone.

"Just a little business." Veronica replied. She pulled a file out of her bag and put it on the table in front of Dick. "You should tell your father to stay away from this one, she's a gold digging whore and I mean that literally as well as figuratively. She has three arrests for prostitution and the last two guys she married she emptied their bank accounts and disappeared. He should avoid saying I do even if she does have a French maid's outfit."

"Thanks." He took the file. "The cheque is in the mail."

"I have to go and help Wallace figure out why half the basketball team has popped a positive drugs test result." Veronica got up. "And if the apocalypse is coming Casey and I already have our cult planned. I have a couple things to take care of after school are you still coming over for dinner?"

"If I'm still invited." Logan kissed her.

"You can bring your sidekick if necessary. I'll see you at six." She gave him another kiss before heading off to help Wallace.

"Sidekick?" Dick questioned.

"That was Veronica inviting you to dinner." Logan sat down. "So you hired her to check out your latest potential stepmother?"

"Looks like it." Trust Veronica to have a plausible cover story as to why she was talking to him.

* * *

Veronica took a breath and pulled the car over. It was Logan's birthday and they had just left the restaurant after a birthday lunch just the two of them.

"Is everything okay?" Logan inquired.

"Do you remember last week when we were talking about what you wanted to do for your birthday and you said you just wanted a quiet day, just the two of us?"

"Yes." He said.

"I already had something planned and it was too late to get out of it."

"You're not throwing me a surprise party are you?"

"Not exactly. Do you love me enough to let me blindfold you and even if you hate your surprise tell me you love it?" Veronica asked.

"Okay." He agreed. Veronica blindfolded him and kissed him.

They drove around for a while before Veronica headed to their destination. She found an empty spot to park the car. She led him to the right spot and nodded to Dick who had somehow gotten a hold of a megaphone.

Dick held up his hand and counted down from three silently. When he reached one Veronica pulled off the blindfold and every screamed 'surprise!'

Logan looked at the crowd of people and what was behind them and then at Veronica.

"You got me a carnival for my birthday?"

"You're only 18 once." She shrugged.

"You are amazing." He kissed her.

"Go forth and have fun." Dick declared over the megaphone.

"This is a good surprise." Logan assured her.

"It also has a Cinderella deal." Veronica told him. "It's yours until midnight then they have to pack up and move on."

"Happy birthday Logan." Mac came over kissed his cheek. "You'll need this." She pinned a large badge on him which 'It's my birthday, I'll party if I want to'.

"Thanks Mac."

"What do you want to do first?" Veronica asked.

A few hours later Veronica laughed at Logan's lame attempts at ring toss.

"You think you can do better?" He challenged.

"You really don't want to do that." Wallace warned.

"Barkeep." Logan slammed his hand playfully on the counter. "Rings for the lady."

"I warned you." Wallace shook his head.

Veronica deftly tossed all three rings over bottles to win a prize. She pointed out which one she wanted.

"Don't say I didn't get you anything." She handed Logan a large pink bear.

"My hero." Logan kissed her.

"Now I'm going to find a manly man who can win me a stuffed toy." Veronica told him. "Here's one." She took hold of Wallace's arm.

"Huh?" Wallace looked at her.

"There is a game over there that involves throwing a ball through a hoop, I think you might have a shot. If not Luke is around here somewhere."

"Luke?" Logan asked slightly bemused.

"Since he's off the 'roids he can throw a mean baseball. Or my Dad is still a good shot."

"So it's like that?" Logan asked Veronica nodded with a smile. "And on my birthday." Logan shook his head.

"You snooze you lose." She shrugged. "Come on Wallace."

It didn't take much for Veronica to coerce most of Logan's male 09er friends into winning her prizes after she made it into a competition.

"What are you going to do with all of those?" Logan inquired as she still had an armful of toys despite already taking two trips back to the car.

"Put them on your bed with lots of cushions." She replied.

"And after that?"

"Donate them to the children's hospital?" She suggested.

"How civic minded of you."

"Dick wants me to tell you it's almost time." Mac found them.

"Thanks." Veronica said glancing at her watch. "Come on." She grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"The Ferris Wheel." Once they got there Veronica had a quick word with the operator who nodded before they took their seats. The completed one whole revolution before they stopped at the top.

"So why a carnival?" Logan asked.

"Because after everything that has happened you deserved a little fun on your birthday and because I wanted you to remember it, not pass out drunk."

"Not that I don't think it was one of your better ideas, you can't afford this."

"Actually hiring a carnival isn't as expensive as it sounds. Dick's Dad lent us the land for free and you have a lot of friends with gold cards burning holes in their pockets. Besides they are charging most of them so they'll make a profit."

"This was a really good idea." He realised they hadn't moved. "Is this thing broken?"

"No they are just making sure we get the best seats on the house."

"For what?" Logan inquired.

"Your birthday present from Duncan." There was a loud colourful explosion overhead. "Fireworks."

Logan wrapped an arm around her and settled back to watch the display which culminated in an illuminated board that said 'Happy Birthday Logan'.

"I am going to have to come up with something top this for your birthday next month."

"You're not buying me a car or anything with an engine, a house or whatever it is rich guys think they should buy their girlfriends."

"Good to know. Not that there is ever a good time to bring this up but you did date a rich guy before."

"And Lilly always bought my gifts from Duncan. He wouldn't have known what to buy me if I put a catalogue in front of him with something circles in red ink." She paused. "I need to apologise."

"For what?"

"Your cake. Dick insisted despite Mac and I objecting."

"It's nice that you and Dick are getting along."

"He was fine after he realised I wasn't going to kill him for sleeping with Mac."

"What?" Logan looked at her.

"I thought you knew. You didn't notice the goofy grins the last few weeks? He has to annoy her before he can send her home so her parents don't figure it out."

He kissed her as the wheel began to revolve again. When they reached the ground everyone began singing happy birthday and a giant cake was wheeled in. As the song finished a woman dressed in a playboy bunny outfit jumped out the cake.

"Dude, happy birthday." Dick slapped him on the back.

"You're going to want a playboy bunny for your birthday too aren't you?" Logan guessed.

"No Mac would kill me."

"And Veronica won't kill you for this?" He asked as a couple of the 09er guys helped the woman out the cake.

"We made a deal no killing until after your birthday."

Logan glanced over to where Veronica was looking at the footage of the fireworks that Mac had shot. Veronica had several people bring video cameras to shoot footage from which they could take stills. She laughed at something Mac said and Logan couldn't help but smile.


	24. Chapter 24

"Did you have a good birthday?" Veronica asked as they returned to Logan's suite.

"Almost perfect." He kicked the door shut behind them as he kissed her rotating who was pressed against the wall until they ran out of wall. "Now it's perfect."

"Time for bed Mister." Veronica took his hand and led him into the bedroom. "Sit here for a minute."

Logan sat on the edge of the bed while she disappeared into the bathroom, only removing his socks and sneakers.

"I forgot to tell you..." He stopped with a gulp worthy of a cartoon character when she stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a red lacy push-up bra and matching panties and moved to stand in front of him.

"We need to talk."

"You can have whatever it is you want." He told her. "Or if it involves coherent thought you need to put some clothes on."

"Incoherent is fine for this conversation." She took a breath. "I think we should have sex."

"Excuse me?" Logan who was just still reeling from her outfit or lack thereof he wasn't sure he had heard her right.

"You heard me."

"Veronica, if this is because it is my birthday then..."

"Logan, it ceased to be your birthday twenty minutes ago." Veronica pointed out. "You only let us get so far before you force yourself to stop because you insist I need perfect. I don't want perfect I want you. I take almost as many cold showers as you do, they may as well switch the hot water off. I told Dad this would be my decision and it is."

"Veronica, I love you I don't mind waiting."

"I don't want to wait." She pushed him back against the bed and straddled him.

"Veronica..." He tried again.

"Logan, I'm in my underwear telling you I want to have sex with you and you're questioning it?"

"You're right. Stupid Logan."

Veronica kissed him.

"If you want me to stop just say so." He told her.

"Don't stop." Veronica assured him with kiss. "I think you're overdressed."

* * *

"Why didn't we do this before?" Veronica asked as she tried to get her breath back a few hours later.

"No idea." Logan replied kissing her shoulder and then the spot just beneath her ear that made her moan.

"I thought guys needed time to recover."

"You should take advantage of the fact that I'm young." He ran a hand up her thigh.

"If I must." She rolled over so kiss him full on.

* * *

It was five-thirty when a knock on the door woke her up. Extracting herself from Logan's grasp, she pulled on his discarded boxer shorts and t-shirt and padded to the door.

"What?" She snapped.

"Not a morning person eh Ronnie?" Dick asked.

"Goodbye Dick." She started to close the door but Dick stuck his foot in the way.

"Is Logan ready?"

"He's asleep like any sensible person."

"Then wake him up we're supposed to be going surfing."

"Fine take a seat and our truce is off." She walked back into the bedroom. "Logan." She prodded him with a finger.

"I know I said you should take advantage, but I need some sleep first." He buried his head under the pillow.

"Dick is here."

"What?" Logan sat up.

"He says you're going surfing."

"That's what I was trying to tell you last night before you distracted me. I'll get rid of him."

"Go surf. We can work on the perfect morning after when you make it up to me next weekend."

"Next weekend?"

"It's Sunday I have to go home."

"Stay here and I'll make it up to you in a few hours." He was on his knees so he could kiss her as she stood by the bed.

"You have a hickey." Veronica ran her finger over the mark on his neck.

"I got branded by the wanton in my bed last night."

"I wouldn't tell your girlfriend otherwise she might get annoyed and kick you out of bed so she can go back to sleep."

"Don't get dressed." He requested.

"Bring me breakfast and we'll negotiate on the clothes."

"You have a deal." He kissed her.

* * *

A couple hours later Logan and Dick sat on their boards waiting for another wave.

"Is that Ronnie?" Dick asked noticing a lone figure on the beach dressed in what looking Logan's sweatshirt.

"I'll be right back." Logan paddled into the shore, picked up his board and walked over to her. "Hey I thought you were staying in bed until I got back."

"Logan..." She started a hesitant look on her face.

"Is something wrong?"

"Leo called." She wrapped her arms around herself trying to stay warm in the breeze.

"As in Deputy Leo?" Logan questioned. Veronica nodded. "Is your Dad okay?"

"He's fine." She paused. "Some remains washed up this morning."

"Remains?"

"They think it's your mother. They need to run DNA tests but..."

"Why would they think it was my mother?"

"She was wearing Gucci." Veronica said. "I'm sorry Logan."

"I should go..."

"I'll drive." She offered.

* * *

"Dick told me what happened is Logan okay?" Mac asked as she slid into the empty seat next to Veronica in class on Monday.

"I don't know." Veronica admitted. "He's camped out at the Sheriff's office with my Dad waiting on the expedited DNA test he paid for."

"You didn't want to wait with him?"

"He and Dad insisted I come to school."

"I'm here if you need to talk." Mac offered.

"Thanks." Veronica gave her a week smile. "Why does everything have to happen when we get back on an even keel, they are setting a trial date next week?"

It was during fourth period that Rebecca James pulled Veronica out of class.

"Your father called and said there was a family emergency and to meet him at the Sheriff's department."

"Thanks."

"I take it this family emergency involves Logan since he is not here today."

"Logan is family." Veronica stated without question.

"I'll tell you what I told him. You cannot base your whole support system on one person, who you love at 17 is bound to change."

"Our relationship is really none of your business and for a person who is supposed to care why are you more concerned about the two of us than the fact that they may have found Logan's mother's remains and he is sat waiting to find out if he can finally bury his mother. But you really don't care unless you can write a report on it. So screw you I have somewhere I have to be."

Veronica drove as fast as the speed limit would allow and when she got to the Sheriff's office she ran inside.

"Leo." She ran up to the desk. "Any news?"

"They are couriering the results over now, they should be here in ten minutes. They wouldn't give them to us over the phone and the fax is broken."

"They haven't heard of email?" She asked.

Leo shrugged. "Logan is in the interrogation room and your father is somewhere around."

"Thanks." She pushed away and went to find Logan. He was sat on the floor in the corner his legs stretched out in front of him. "Hey."

"You're supposed to be at school."

"There was somewhere more important I needed to be." She went and sat next to him. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple. "How are you holding up?"

"I wish they would just tell me something."

"It won't be long."

"Hey honey." Keith walked in carrying three sodas handing one each to Logan and Veronica he took a seat in a chair. "We didn't pull you away from anything too interesting?"

"I wouldn't know. I couldn't concentrate." She paused. "Miss James might call you."

"Is she having a problem with you making friends again?"

"She has a problem with our co-dependency." Logan corrected.

"You seem to have a healthy balance." Keith shrugged.

"Keith." Don Lamb came to the door a few minutes. "If you have a minute."

"If you know something just tell me." Logan demanded.

"Logan, I'm sorry to inform you that the remains found were that of your mother."

"I'm sorry." Veronica squeezed his hand.

"When can I bury her?" Logan asked.

"They need to run a few more test, but they should release the body on Wednesday."

"Do you want me to call a funeral home for you?" Keith offered.

"Find one that will transport her out of state, she should be buried with her brothers."

"Brothers?" Keith questioned.

"Lynn had twin brothers who died when they were babies they are buried in the town she was born in in Oregon. I'll get you the address." Veronica told him.

"Let's give them a minute." Keith shuffled Lamb out the office and closed the door.

When they finally left the interrogation room, Keith was talking to Leo.

"I'll be right back." Veronica told Logan. "Dad."

"If you need to stay with him tonight, it's okay." Keith told her. "Keep an eye on him."

"Thanks Dad." Veronica kissed his cheek.

* * *

The following day at lunch Logan held Veronica's hand as they sat at the table. Dick and Mac joined them, Wallace was sat with the rest of the basketball team.

"I didn't have time to give you this back yesterday." Veronica dug an envelope of cash out her purse and handed it to Dick. "Your deposit."

"Thanks." Dick looked through the envelope.

"It's all there, you don't have to count it."

"I wasn't." He put $250 on the table in front of her. "Dad said I should pay you for finding out about the gold digging whore."

"I can't do this." Logan got up walking away kicking a trash can.

Dick and Mac looked at Veronica for not going after.

"He'll be back. He's just angry." She paused. "He's going through the five stages of grief again. We've done denial on Sunday. Dick you might need to take him out and get him drunk later in the week."

Five minutes later Logan was back.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he sat down and kissed Veronica's temple.


	25. Chapter 25

"Dammit." Dick slammed his locker door shut on Friday morning.

"What?" Mac who was waiting for him to walk her to home room asked.

"We should be in Oregon. Come on." He grabbed her hand as he led her through the halls in search of the person he was looking for. "Hey Enbom, how fast can your Dad me a plane to Hicksville Oregon?"

"It's not called Hicksville." Mac injected giving the correct name of the town.

"You're going to the funeral?" Enbom guessed.

"Logan would do it for us."

"About an hour, he's home so he's not using the corporate jet today."

"I'm in." Meg who had been talking to Enbom agreed.

"Miss perfect skipping school. I'm impressed Meg." Dick grinned.

"You in Duncan?" Enbom asked Duncan who was walking by.

"With what?"

"Going to Logan's mother's funeral."

"I'm in." He agreed.

"We should ask Wallace." Mac suggested.

"If you're coming grab whoever you want, find something black to wear and meet us at Enbom's father's hanger in an hour."

"Where do you think you're going?" Vice Principal Clemmons asked the group made their way to the door.

"We've all got food poisoning." Dick replied. "We're going home unless you'd like us to throw up on your shoes."

* * *

Veronica held Logan's hand tightly as the minister began the service. Her father, Lynn's cousins and his family and a few others sat in for the service.

Everyone looked around when the doors opened and ten teenagers dressed in black walked in.

"Sorry, we got lost on the way from the airport." Dick apologised. "Carry on."

"Thank you." Veronica mouthed as they all took their seats. It was only after the interment that Logan got a chance to speak to them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We thought we'd take the jet out for a spin." Enbom told him.

"To the middle of nowhere Oregon?"

"Dude, you'd do it for us." Dick shrugged.

"Meg, I'm impressed you ditched school." Veronica nudged.

"We didn't ditch, we had twenty minute food poisoning." Meg clarified.

"Do your parents know where you are?" Keith inquired.

"I left my parents a note." Mac replied.

"I figured you Mom would be okay with it if I told her I was with you." Wallace shrugged.

Enbom's father obviously knew where he was and the rest of the 09er's parents wouldn't mind as long as they were back by midnight.

"Thanks for coming." Logan told them. "It means a lot."

"Logan." Kitty his mother's cousin's wife came over. "We are having people back to our house for some food if your friends would like to come."

"Sounds great." Duncan told her. "We kind of skipped lunch."

"Dude, it's not my fault that the guy at the airport gave us bad directions and my GPS wouldn't work." Dick protested.

"Why don't I drive?" Veronica suggested. "Since I know where we are going."

* * *

"I think Mom has that on DVD somewhere." Katie pointed out one of the posters as she looked through Logan's book. "She loved telling everyone when she found out Lynn was in something."

"I don't remember Mom ever mentioning you guys."

"She and Dad traded cards on birthdays and holidays and she would call a couple times a year. Is that you?" Katie asked finding a picture of Logan and his mother on set.

"Unfortunately."

"You were a cute kid."

"What's that?" Duncan came over to see what they were looking at.

"My 'Getting to know my Mom' book." Logan replied.

"What?" Duncan was a little confused.

"Ronnie made it. She thought I needed closure and to get to know her for who she was not who my Dad turned her into. Our road trip was about that too."

Duncan looked at Katie and smiled, she was only fifteen.

"Hey she's family." Logan warned knowing the look on his best friend's face.

"Says the guy who dated my sister and my ex."

"Play nice boys or I'll break out my taser." Veronica warned having walked over with Mac, Dick and Wallace.

"Believe me she'll do it." Dick added.

Logan lightly caught Veronica's wrist and pulled her into his lap.

"You should eat something." Veronica suggested.

"I'm not hungry."

"Remind me of that at midnight when you decide you need to order Chinese food."

"Fine." Logan conceded.

"You should try Mom's tomato tart. It won first place at the county fair two year in a row." Katie suggested. "She's made plenty."

"How did she know how many people were going to be here?" Logan asked. Veronica and Mac looked at the floor innocently.

"Mac?" Dick prompted.

"I may have called Veronica to tell her we were coming while you were trying to find a black tie to borrow from your father." Mac admitted.

"Wallace called too." Veronica added.

"Why didn't you say something?" Logan asked her.

"They had to actually get here. Dick's sense of direction isn't the best."

"Hey!" Dick protested.

"You did get lost a few times." Duncan pointed out. "It's why your father made sure your truck came with GPS."

Mac rubbed a consolatory hand up his arm.

"Mom says you should eat." Another girl brought over a plate and handed it to Logan.

"Thanks."

"And I don't think we've all met."

"Sophie Daniels, you know Veronica, this is Dick Casablancas, Cindy Mackenzie but she prefers Mac, Wallace Fennell and Duncan Kane." Logan made introductions.

"Kane." She paused. "Sorry about your sister."

"Thanks." Duncan replied not sure what else to say.

"You should tell your friend John he needs better lines, he offered to take me for a flight in his jet plane."

"It's not entirely a line." Veronica stated. "His father owns an airline and he has his pilots license as of two weeks ago."

"Really?" Sophie looked around to where Enbom was talking to Keith.

"You didn't share your knowledge of the best chat up line?" Veronica asked Dick.

"Why share a secret if it works?" He winked at her.

"Jerk." Mac slapped his arm. "Why would you let him subject anyone else to the hundreds of lousy lines you tried out on me?"

"Entertainment?" Dick shrugged.

"You're the girl with the blog. That was freaking hilarious." Sophie said putting two and two together.

"Blog?" Dick questioned looking at Mac.

"I'll tell you later."

"Your friend also suggested being an idiot that I hit you up for college money."

"Sure where do you want to go? Ivy league?" Logan suggested.

"You're serious?" Sophie asked.

"Why not? It's not like I can't afford it. I have access to my trust fund and if what is in the account in the Caymans in my name if the lawyers can figure out what the password is."

"Try ISHERWOOD1967." Mac suggested.

"Do I want to ask?" Logan looked at her.

"If your father set up the account it's the same password he uses for everything else." She explained.

"Is this one of those occasions where it is best not to ask how you or Veronica know something?"

"If concerned citizens can find out information that could help police obtain justice it helps if they call in an anonymous tip." Veronica offered as way of an explanation.

"So where do you want to go?" Logan asked reverting back to the previous conversation.

"I was planning on going to state, but UCLA has a great psychology program."

"Let me know and I'll cut them a cheque." He looked at Katie. "What about you?"

"I'm fifteen, I'm worried about getting a date than where I'm going to college."

"Trey?" Veronica guessed given that they had all been trading emails and his name came up rather a log. Katie nodded. "I have an idea about that. Do you know where he'll be after school?"

"The guys all go to the park, it's a small town."

"Do you mind if we disappear for an hour?" Veronica asked Logan's permission.

"What are you planning?" He knew how Veronica operated.

"To prove a universal constant."

"What rich men want wives?"

"No, but nice Austen reference. Mac?" Veronica prompted.

"Guys are stupid."

"Who am I to stand in the way of your science experiment?"

"Come on Katie." Veronica took her hand as they both got up. "Mac grab Meg she can help."


	26. Chapter 26

Ten minutes later they had Katie in something a little more colourful.

"Pick one. Other than Logan, Dick and Duncan they all owe me favours." Veronica told Katie as they peered around the top of the stairs.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." Katie hesitated.

"Trust me."

"Him." Katie pointed.

"Casey. Good choice." Meg nodded. "Smart, cute and well read."

"Excuse me." Veronica walked down the stairs and over to where Casey was stood.

"Hey Veronica." He greeted her.

"Remember that favour you owe me?"

"I thought I had repaid that."

"Not even close. I need you to flirt with someone."

"At a funeral?" Casey questioned.

"We're stepping out to help with the course of true love."

"Okay." Casey conceded slightly intrigued.

* * *

"Okay, target acquired." Veronica said from where she Mac and Meg were hidden behind a bush with binoculars. Katie and Casey were on the swings talking. "And Romeo has definitely noticed. Casey say something to make her laugh." She advised through the two way ear wig radios. "Okay we definitely have his attention." The watched for a few minutes as Trey began to look more and more annoyed at how happy Katie was talking to Casey. "Now he's annoyed enough, Casey kiss her cheek and walk away. Katie stay where you are."

It took all of thirty seconds for Trey to walk over to where Katie was still sat on the swing.

"Hey Katie, you weren't in school today."

"I had to go to a funeral."

"Who is your friend?"

"Casey." Katie replied.

"He's not from here."

"No he's from California. He came to see me." Katie explained.

"Isn't he a little old for you?" Trey inquired.

"He's seventeen, I'll be sixteen in two months." She reminded him.

"_Good girl."_ Veronica whispered in her ear.

"He's still too old for you."

"Why? He's sweet and funny? Besides it's not like I have a lot of options is it? He's actually interested in what I have to say rather than the latest football score."

"You have other options." Trey was definitely annoyed at the thought of Katie with someone else.

"Like whom?"

"Ditch him and I'll take you on a date." Trey offered.

"_Keep calm." _Veronica advised. "_Tell him you need specifics."_

"Casey is cute and rich, I'm going to need more than a vague promise."

"Ditch the guy and we'll go bowling and get something to eat tomorrow night."

"_Clarify it's not a group activity."_

"Just us?" Katie asked.

"Sure." Trey agreed.

"_Pretend to think about it."_

"Pick me up at 6.30." Katie hopped off the swing. "I should go and let Casey down gently."

"You are going to be hard work aren't you?" Trey guessed.

"All the best people are." She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

Katie managed to control her excitement until they got out of the park and then she started jumping around hugging Veronica.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Do you always take two way radios to funerals?" Casey inquired.

"Logan was having a bad day on Wednesday so I was keeping him entertained in study hall. I forgot to take them out my bag."

"You have to help me pick out something to wear." Katie begged.

"That's more Meg's area of expertise." Veronica told her.

"Tight jeans." Casey suggested. "And teach her to that sexy hip swagger thing."

"Would you rather we didn't tell Logan you suggested that for his 15 year old for all intense purposes cousin?" Mac inquired.

"Veronica knows what I'm talking about. Lilly taught her it used to drive us guys crazy and get her what she wanted."

"Veronica just has to smile at Logan to get what she wants." Meg pointed out.

"That is why I don't ask for anything. I'm not in it for the money."

"You have Logan wrapped around your little finger and you know it." Casey stated.

"I think I'm changing my mind about letting you into my apocalypse cult. We're already up to two signs."

"You want to ditch the guy with cult experience?" Mac questioned.

"You were in a cult?" Katie asked Casey.

"Unfortunately. Veronica rescued me and it seems I'm eternally in her debt."

"Only when I want something and asking you to flirt with someone is nothing you wouldn't do anyway. We should get back."

"Mission accomplished?" Logan guessed when Veronica returned to his side.

"They are going bowling tomorrow night." Veronica confirmed. "Don't worry I gave her my spare pepper spray."

"Do you take pepper spray everywhere?" Duncan asked.

"I have an overprotective boyfriend and father so yes I take pepper spray everywhere and my taser."

* * *

A few hours later they were on a plane back to Neptune. Veronica sat next to Logan the others were scattered around.

"You never told me what you wanted for your birthday." He broke the silence.

"What?"

"You told me what you didn't want for your birthday not what you did want."

"World peace." Veronica replied.

"I'll get right on that." He smiled. "Anything else?"

"Madison expelled."

"Now that I can probably manage." He got up and turned to kneel on his seat. "Dick do you have anything on Madison that would get her expelled?"

"Sure. How badly do you want her to go down in flames?"

"Who doesn't have something on Madison?" Enbom asked.

"I don't think I should be privy to this conversation." Keith who was half dozing in a seat in the corner muttered.

"It would kill her parents." Mac looked at Veronica pleadingly.

"I was only joking." Veronica told Logan.

"It's okay call off the attack dogs." He turned to retake his seat.

Mac noticed that Enbom as just finishing up using his laptop.

"Do you get internet connection up here?" Mac inquired.

"Yes."

"Can I borrow it for a minute?" She requested.

"Just don't hack into anything. I don't want the FBI waiting for us when we land."

"Thanks." She hit a few keys and pulled up the blog. "This is what Sophie was talking about."

Dick read through it and looked at Mac for an explanation.

"You were my friend's quasi boyfriends annoying friend. A few months before we had barely ever spoken. The fact that you decided to start flirting with me and were on a quest to find a line that I approved of was just odd. I was waiting for the other shoe to drop. How was I supposed to know how things would turn out?"

"I read it and it's not that bad." Logan tried to help out. And she doesn't mention your name. Although how you thought some of those lines would have any chance on working is beyond me."

"Let's see." Enbom requested, Mac passed him back his laptop.

"Sophie wasn't impressed with your efforts." Veronica informed him. "Until after I told it wasn't a line."

"So do you think I have a shot?"

"She's not setting up any more of my relatives today." Logan interjected.

Mac waited for Dick to say something.

"You should have told me."

"And there are a lot of things you should have probably told me too. But if we're both going to get mad for things we did before we got together we're going to spend our whole time not speaking." Mac pointed.

"Fine." Dick conceded.

Enbom burst out laughing.

"I have to try that one."

"Please don't." Mac requested. "Just introduce yourself and have an actual conversation. You'll figure out whether she likes you or not pretty quickly."

"And don't have grabby hands. There is nothing worse than a guy who touches without permission." Veronica added.

"And look them in the face rather than trying to look down their shirt." Meg contributed.

"See cutting school is educational." Logan joked.

"I could have driven back a nice relaxing fourteen hours." Keith muttered.

"You can go and sit in the cockpit with Joe if you want?" Enbom suggested. "Just be warned he's a giant football fan."

"As long as he's not a Packers fan we'll be fine." Keith got up from his seat and headed for the cockpit.

Veronica, Mac and Meg shared a few more pearls of wisdom much to Dick and Logan's bemusement.

"This is what they should teach in school." Someone suggested.

"It's not our fault 09er girls are such high maintenance." Veronica stated.

Logan couldn't help but laugh.

"What? I'm not high maintenance."

"No you're just hard work." He teased.

"Apparently the best people are." Casey pointed out.

"Someone has to keep you on your toes, you don't have the longest attention span."

"I do when it matters." He pointed out causing Veronica to blush.

"How about we save this conversation for when we're not surrounded by our friends and my father isn't six feet away?" She suggested.

"Thank god." Wallace sighed causing the others to laugh.


	27. Chapter 27

Logan and Veronica were just finishing a late breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Logan got up to answer it.

"Hey Dick."

"Are you ready to go? The guys are waiting."

"Go where?" Logan asked.

"Out."

"Veronica." He turned to see her hovering. "Have you been arranging play dates you didn't tell me about?"

"You've had a tough week, and next week isn't going to get any easier." She paused. "You didn't get a chance to enjoy the fact that you're eighteen. You should go out with the guys and have fun."

"I thought we had plans." He walked over when she looked confused and then added in a low whisper. "I thought I was supposed to be making it up to you for Dick's bad timing last weekend."

Veronica leant up so she could whisper in his ear.

"You did this morning. But we'll spend the whole of tomorrow in bed."

Logan looked at her trying to figure out if she was serious, but she nodded.

"There are some rules." Veronica walked around him to Dick. "No hookers or strippers, no drugs, no getting so drunk you can't remember your own names, nothing that will get you arrested because I'm not coming to bail you out and no leaving the country."

"Now you've just ruined my day." Dick pouted.

"Mac would agree with me on the rules right Mac?"

Dick turned to see his girlfriend had entered through the open door.

"Don't forget no hooking up with other girls." Mac added.

"I thought that was a given. No other girls or we'll bankrupt both you for starters."

"Hi." Mac gave Dick a quick kiss.

"What are you doing today?" Logan asked.

"You know girly stuff." Veronica replied.

"Try not to hurt whoever you are going after too badly." He kissed her forehead.

"Who says we aren't going to get manicures and facials?" Veronica inquired.

"I know you too well. Just don't do anything to get arrested." He kissed her again before grabbing his wallet and cell phone.

Mac said as quick a goodbye to Dick as she had said hello.

"You didn't put a bug in my phone did you?" Logan asked.

"No I only low-jacked your car." Veronica replied.

"See you later." He followed Dick out the door closing it behind him.

"You put the tracker in Dick's phone right?" Veronica asked Mac.

"Of course." Mac sat down.

"Everything okay between the two of you?"

"He's still annoyed but we'll see."

"Mac..."

"He's an idiot, but he's my idiot. I apologised and if he can't get over it he can be someone else's idiot."

"Mac, if you don't want to ..."

"Veronica, I told you I'd help."

* * *

Veronica was watching TV in sweat pants and one of Logan's t-shirts when Logan and Dick stumbled through the doorway.

"Hey Ronnie." Logan greeted her with a big smile.

"Do you remember your name?" Veronica asked trying to judge how drunk he was.

Logan rattled off his name and a few other things before dropping down on the couch next to her.

"Nice toes." Dick commented sinking on a chair.

"And I got manicure too." Veronica showed Logan her French manicure. "See I did do something girly."

"Did you find the bad guy?"

"Of course." She smiled. "So did you have to bring the drunken idiot home with you?"

Logan shrugged.

"I'll call you a cab." Veronica got up and picked up the phone to call downstairs. "Hi Al, it's Veronica.... No not yet. How is Shelby doing?... If you need anything let me know.... I need a cab... Thanks Al." She hung up.

"Who is Shelby?" Logan inquired.

"Al's granddaughter she just got diagnosed with leukaemia. He'll call when the cab is here."

It was a few minutes before he called back.

"Come on." Veronica told Dick.

"You're going out like that?" Logan questioned.

"I wear less than this to school. I'll be fine."

Once they were in the elevator and it started moving Veronica pulled the emergency stop button.

"You're going to lose Mac if you don't stop being an idiot."

"What?" That had certainly gotten his attention.

"You can't keep being annoyed that she wrote a blog. You guys all have reputations, how was she supposed to know it would go anyway."

"I'm not annoyed about the blog."

"The why were you acting pissy earlier?" Veronica demanded.

"Her father called and yelled at me for an hour for making her skip school yesterday. Then her mother called to invite me to lunch tomorrow."

"Are you going?" Veronica asked. Dick shrugged. "Go, wear a tie and take her mother flowers."

"How would you know about dealing with parents?"

"Celeste Kane ran my mother out of town for sleep with Jake, Jake got my father fired for accusing him of knowing more about Lilly's death than he was letting on. I had to get Logan past his mother's suicide twice and his father tried to kill me. So I know nothing about dealing with parents. The Mackenzies are a piece of cake." She released the emergency stop button and the elevator started moving.

"Hey." Logan pulled her into his lap when she returned.

"Did you have a good time today?" Veronica inquired.

"You were right it was what I needed." He kissed her.

"How drunk are you?" Veronica asked eyeing him.

"I had two beers a couple hours ago. You shouldn't feel like you are taking advantage of me."

"Good to know." She pulled his t-shirt over her head revealing a black lacy bra.

"Were you wearing that earlier?" Logan asked. Veronica nodded. "I wouldn't have left if I had known." He kissed her wrapping an arm under her legs he lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom.

Good to her promise Veronica and Logan only got out of bed to opened the door for breakfast delivery and for bathroom breaks until 2pm the next day when Logan insisted he needed a shower.

When her cell phone rang Veronica pulled on Logan's t-shirt and her discarded underwear before answering. She was still on the phone ten minutes later when Logan came out the bathroom with only a towel slung around his hips. He crawled onto the bed and started a trail of kisses up Veronica's neck. She tried to swat him away but he found the spot that made her moan which she had to stifle by biting her lip.

"Katie, I have to go there is someone at the door. I'll call you later in the week and tell Sophie I'll email her tomorrow. Bye." With that she hung up. "That could have been my Dad." She turned to look at Logan.

"But it wasn't." He kissed the annoyed look off her face.

"I'm hungry." She said as her stomach rumbled.

"I guess I'd better feed you then."

"How about we get dressed?" Veronica suggested.

"What happened to spending the entire day in bed?" Logan inquired.

"Who said anything about staying dressed?" Veronica countered.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could teach me to play strip scrabble."

"Nice thought but I don't have scrabble."

"Strip poker?" Veronica suggested as an alternative.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm the one who will end up naked and you'll be fully clothed?"

"You probably will do if you're only wearing a towel. Put on some pants Romeo." She kissed him before getting off the bed to go and find something to eat.

* * *

At lunch the following day Mac and Dick joined them.

"So how did lunch with the parents go with?" Veronica inquired.

"How did you know about that?" Mac asked knowing she hadn't told her.

"I had to put Dick into a cab Saturday night, he mentioned it."

"It was fine." Dick muttered.

"Your Dad still hates him." Veronica concluded.

"Of course."

"You know why that is don't you?"

"I have a good idea." Mac nodded.

"Would someone tell me?" Dick asked.

"You're a guy." Mac replied.

"And Mac is his baby girl." Veronica added. "If it makes you feel any better Dad didn't like Logan for at all until we broke up and you went to see him. What did you say to him because suddenly he was on your side?" Veronica turned to look at Logan.

"I don't remember, I just remember being terrified he was going to kick me out or shoot me."

Veronica's cell phone beeped indicating she had a message. She read it and took a breath.

"The trial starts November 1st at 10am."

"The DA texted you?" Logan asked.

"No my lawyer."

"You mean Cliff." Logan corrected. "I guess we're getting subpoenaed to testify soon. I should go and tell Duncan."

"He's testifying?" Mac asked when he was out of earshot.

"To Aaron's violent temper."

"You mean other than killing Lilly?"

"Let's just say being his mother being an alcoholic was the least of his parent problems." Veronica glanced over his shoulder at him.

"Ah Mr Casablancas and Ms Mackenzie, I'm looking forward to seeing you after school in detention this afternoon."

"I told you we all had food poisoning do you want a note from my doctor?" Dick asked.

"If you're going to put them in detention for missing school, I'll see you there too." Veronica offered.

"You had a legitimate reason to be absent."

"So did they. See you after school." She smiled.


	28. Chapter 28

Logan in a show of solidarity had gone to detention with her too. Afterwards they took Backup for a walk on the beach.

"Can I ask you something?" Logan inquired.

"You can ask it doesn't mean I'll answer." She gave him a teasing smile.

"Why didn't you ever try to find your Mom?"

"I did and I found her." Veronica admitted.

"When?"

"When we broke up. She was in Barstow drunk. I tried to get her into rehab but she ran out while I was filling out the forms." She stopped and took a breath.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It never came up. She has been back to town three times that I know about. Every time she has never come to see me, she's always met up with Jake Kane at Camelot."

"She's still sleeping with Jake?"

"On and off for at least the last eighteen years since there was a chance he was my father."

"Veronica..." He started but wasn't quite sure how to finish.

"It's okay. She's one of those things I've had to let go. If she wants to get in contact in the future she's still my Mom but until them I'm okay with it. I've got Dad and you."

"How did we end up with such screwed up parents?"

"We didn't get to pick them." Veronica shrugged. "But I guess it means when we have kids we know not what to do." The look on Logan's face told her what she had just said hadn't gone down well. "I didn't mean us specifically; I was talking in general hypothetically in the distant future."

"Kids are good, but your father would kill me if it was before you graduated from college. We should grab Backup and go."

"I didn't mean to freak you out."

"You didn't. But there is a reporter over there and they are going to want a comment on the trial date being set. So we should get out of here." He grabbed her hand and whistled for Backup.

* * *

"_So you said something about you having kids?" _Mac asked as she spoke to Veronica on the phone later that night.

"I didn't mean to. We were talking about lousy parents and I said would make us better parents." Veronica paced her bedroom floor.

"_And Logan didn't freak out?" _Mac inquired.

"No. He said we should wait until after college."

"_And now you're freaked out?"_ Mac concluded.

"Wouldn't you be?"

"_Dick would leave a cartoon like hole in the door if I ever mentioned kids. But Logan is not Dick."_

"I know." Veronica sank down onto bed and drew her knees up.

"_Veronica, I know you love Logan but you're seventeen. Do you see yourself fifty years down the line?"_

"Scarily yes."

"_Then kids will come up again at some point, as least you know how Logan feels about it. But relax enjoy now worry about tomorrow tomorrow."_

"Now this is why I need female friends. Wallace would have told me to run."

"_All part of the service, especially since you keep slapping Dick upside the head when he needs it." _

"It's more a shove in the right direction. Tell me know how lunch with your parents really went."

* * *

On Thursday Veronica wore a skirt to school, at lunch Logan's hand started on her knee and slowly made its way up her thigh. Veronica shot him a quizzical look until it got too high for public consumption and she swatted it away.

"Please don't make me introduce a hand on the table rule for lunch." Wallace pleaded.

"Don't look at me." Veronica protested her innocence. "I was just sat here eating my lunch."

"Veronica." Meg came over dressed in her cheerleading outfit.

"Nice legs Meggie." Dick teased.

"Ignore idiot boy." Veronica told her.

"I need to talk to you." Meg requested. Veronica recognised the tone.

"Sure." Veronica got up. "Save me a cookie." She requested before following Meg somewhere quieter. "Is everything okay?"

"I need a favour."

"What kind of favour?"

"Jenna Mason tripped down the stairs last night and broke her ankle."

"Tripped or was pushed?" Veronica asked for clarification.

"Tripped. We have a game tomorrow night."

"You need me to find you another cheerleader?" Veronica guessed.

"We've already tried JV but they have something else on."

"Can't you just rework the routine?" Veronica suggested.

"It's too short notice to rework everything."

"So what is the favour?" Veronica was starting to get suspicious.

"I remembered you were pretty good at flying in junior high."

"No no no." Veronica shook her head.

"Come on Veronica, you know I would ask unless I was desperate."

"I was only a cheerleader for one semester because Lilly insisted we try out. I'm uncoordinated which I was why I was better in pep squad than cheering."

"Please Veronica, for me."

"You're not going to give up until I say yes are you?" Veronica knew the answer before she asked the question. "Fine, one night only and don't tell Logan."

"We'll rehearse after school and tomorrow at lunch." Meg told her. "I can show you the video of our last practice so you can see what the routine is like."

"I'm not exactly dressed for practice." Veronica pointed out.

"Don't worry I'll find you something to wear." Meg assured her.

* * *

"So what did Meg want?" Logan caught up with her a few minutes before the end of lunch to give her the requested cookie.

"My help with something after school."

"I thought you were coming over after school since your Dad was headed out of town this morning."

"I'll be over when we're done." She assured him. "Can you go and take Backup for a walk?"

"Sure." He kissed her trapping her between his body and her locker.

"Not that I object but what was that for?"

"I needed something to get me through the afternoon." The bell went off. "I'll see you later."

* * *

Logan was surprised to find Veronica when he opened the door to his suite later that evening. She normally let herself in rather than knocking. The fact that she was dressed in sneakers and a trench coat made him curious.

"Please tell me you are naked under there." He begged.

"Worse." She walked in by him.

"Worse?" Logan had a confused look on his face. "Naked in a trench coat sounds pretty good to me."

"I'm only showing this to you now so you can get any comments, quips, remarks or inappropriate thoughts out of your head now in private."

"Thoughts about what?"

Veronica stripped off the coat revealing a very figure hugging Neptune High cheerleaders outfit.

Logan let out a long low wolf whistle.

"I definitely appreciate the thought." Logan started.

"It's not a joke or some attempt to fulfil some lame ass fantasy you have."

"You joined the cheerleading squad?" Logan asked it being the only other option for why she was wearing the uniform.

"For one night only." She confirmed.

"I'm confused."

"Meg was desperate. I need to go and change before I lose all my brain cells and end up one of airhead bimbos on tv."

"I could help you out with that?" Logan offered with a smirk.

"I know how you like to help, but I don't have time to have it dry cleaned before tomorrow."

"Or I could just watch you strip out of it?" He suggested hopefully.

"Pervert." Veronica rolled her eyes and then took his hand leading him into his bedroom.

* * *

"Tell me again why we are spending our Friday night at a high school football game?" Dick asked as they sat on the bleachers.

"Moral support." Logan replied.

"Do we know anyone on the football team?" Mac inquired.

"How about school spirit?" Logan offered as an alternative.

"It takes all my school spirit to go to Wallace's basketball games and that is only because I know the rules now." Mac pointed out.

"Hey!" Wallace protested.

"Veronica and I show up don't we?" Mac asked.

"Talking of Ronnie how did she get out of this?" Dick inquired.

"Trust me she didn't. She'll be along later." Logan assured them.

It was half time before they got a chance to see what he meant.

"Is that Veronica?" Wallace asked as the cheerleaders took to the field to entertain the crowd.

"Oh yes." Logan agreed having video camera out to record the whole thing.

They all let out a whoop when Veronica was thrown into the air did a flip and was caught.

* * *

"So Superfly how long have you been harbouring desires to be a cheerleader?" Wallace asked when Veronica came to join them at the end of the game.

"It was a one time only deal since Meg was desperate." Veronica informed.

"The pyramid incident." Dick recalled putting the pieces together.

"Pyramid incident?" Mac questioned.

"Lilly was pissed at Logan about something in Junior High so she and Veronica joined the cheerleading squad for a semester until Veronica accidental took out half the cheerleaders while trying to stand on top of the pyramid." Dick explained. "What was Lilly pissed about anyway?"

"No idea." Logan replied.

"Liza Camprono." Veronica supplied.

"Who?" Mac didn't recognise the name.

"Her mother was one of Aaron's co-stars and Lilly caught Logan doing something with her in the pool and the next thing I know I'm a cheerleader and it's never going to happen again."

"You weren't that bad." Logan insisted. "Do you want to see?" He held up the video camera.

"If that makes it anywhere near the internet, remember Mac can bankrupt you in five minutes."

"It actually only takes two to bankrupt him, the other three are making sure it's untraceable." Mac clarified.

"How did we manage to find girls who won't spend our money, but keep threatening to bankrupts us anyway?" Dick inquired.

"They know how to hit you rich boys where it hurts, your bank balance."

"Are you guys hungry? Meg is buying." Veronica suggested.

"Buying what?" Meg walked up behind them.

"Pizza." Veronica replied. "You owe me."

"Okay." Meg conceded. "But you have to admit you had the tiniest amount of fun."

"Being thrown in the air by people who hate me? Not so much."

"They don't hate you." Meg insisted.

"Meg." One of the football players came up behind them.

"Oh hey Jamie." Meg smiled.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. I'll be right back guys." Meg smiled and stepped away from them.

"Stand there." Veronica moved Wallace so she and Mac could watch as inconspicuously as possible.

"What are you two up to?" Logan asked.

"Just observing." Veronica replied. "What do you think?"

"He's going to chicken out again." Mac stated.

"What?" Dick asked.

"Shush." Mac told him. "When will he ever learn?"

"Pizza is a group activity right?" Veronica suggested.

"Go for it." Mac encouraged.

"Do we want to know?" Logan inquired when Veronica went to intervene.

"As far as Meg can tell Jamie has been trying to ask her out since school started but he keeps bottling it and asking her random questions instead." Mac explained. "Either that or he really does want to know what the capital of Bolivia is."

"Meg is doing well for admirers this year." Dick remarked.

"If you are talking about John Enbom it is not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"He is a worse flirt than either of you two are and Meg deserves someone better and Wallace?" Mac prompted.

"Girls talk, which means we get screwed for it." Wallace repeated the line that had been drilled into him. "Having a girl for a best friend is highly educational."

"Since Veronica is busy, I wanted to run an idea for her birthday past you before I spoke to Keith." Logan glanced to make sure that Veronica was still busy with her matchmaking plans.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Short chapter I know but the next part had to be a chapter on it's own.

"So Veronica you aren't normally on the cheerleading squad." Jamie commented while they sat waiting for their order.

"No. I was just helping out a friend." She shot Meg another look.

"For which I am forever grateful." Meg conceded. "I should go and wash my hands before we eat."

"We'll come with you." Mac told her.

Veronica gave Logan dig in the ribs with her elbow and she quickly nodded her head in Jamie's direction before the guys slid out the booth to let the girls out.

"So does having Veronica as your best friend mean you know why girls go to the bathroom in groups?" Dick inquired.

"No. But it does mean I know why she elbowed Logan in the ribs."

"I got that too." Logan confirmed. "So Jamie, what exactly are your intentions towards Meg?"

"Huh?" Jamie looked scared.

"Dude it's not us you need to worry about, it's those three." Dick nodded in the direction of the bathroom. "But Ronnie wants to know so we want to know."

* * *

"So what's wrong with him?" Meg asked once they were in the bathroom.

"Absolutely nothing." Mac replied.

"His background check came up clean, for a jock he has a surprisingly good GPA and he does volunteer work."

"So other than lacking courage he's a good guy." Mac confirmed.

"But we should find out in a few minutes."

"What did you do?" Meg eyed her.

"We didn't do anything, but the guys might be trying to find out why he has a sudden interest in geography."

"I can't even get him as me on a date and they are interrogating him?" She peeked out the door to make sure that Jamie hadn't made a run for it. Seeing he was still there she closed the door and leant against it.

"This is nothing." Veronica assured her. "Logan had to put with entire sex talk from my father."

"And my Dad still hates Dick and spent an hour yelling at him for making me miss school to go to the funeral. My mother likes him but that freaks him out too."

"Give it one more minute and then we'll head back."

* * *

The guys were laughing when the returned they let the girls slide in, just as their pizza arrived.

When Dick took a piece of Mac's vegan pizza rather than the meat lovers Logan had order he gave him a curious look.

"It's not that bad once you get used to it." He shrugged.

"He also knows where all the vegetarian restaurants are in a forty mile radius." Mac pointed out.

"We have to eat." Dick shrugged as he cell phone beep indicating he had a message. "This can't be good."

"What?" Mac glanced at the phone.

"My mother is back in town she wants us to have dinner with her tomorrow night."

"Okay." Mac replied.

"Okay?" Dick looked at her like she was insane.

"You deal with my parents and I'll deal with yours."

"So Meg do you have plans for the weekend?" Veronica inquired.

"Only us going to that movie Sunday afternoon."

Logan gave Veronica a curious look.

"It's a chick flick, you wouldn't like it." She assured him.

Wallace cleared his throat loudly.

"Don't worry I remember. You, me and Darryl 10 am tomorrow. Father daughter time Sunday night."

"Do you have time for me this weekend in your busy schedule?" Logan asked slightly bemused.

"Well I have calculus homework, an English assignment and have to go buy the office and get the billing up to date." She looked at her watch. "I can probably swing you the next twelve hours."

"Works for me." He kissed her.

* * *

"Do you need a ride home?" Mac asked Meg as they left the restaurant.

"I can give you a ride if you like?" Jamie offered. "I only live a few blocks from you."

"That would be great." Meg smiled.

They all said their goodbyes.

"I'm sorry about the guys." Meg apologised as they walked to Jamie's car. "They can be a little overprotective."

"It nice to have friends who look out for you." Jamie opened the door for her.

"Can I ask you something?" Meg inquired.

"Of course."

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing." Jamie admitted.

"Do you want to do something?" Meg asked.

"Do you like bowling?"

"Why not?" Meg smiled. "And Bolivia has two capitals Sucre and La Paz if you were still wondering."


	30. Chapter 30

"Blindfold time." Logan told Veronica. It was her eighteenth birthday.

"Do we have to?" Veronica asked.

"And ruin the surprise? Not a chance." He kissed her before covering her eyes with a blindfold. When they arrived Logan took her hands and led her carefully forward. "Trust me." He whispered before sweeping her off her feet and taking a step down sitting down with Veronica in his lap before they started moving.

"Are we on a boat?" Veronica asked.

"Shush." When they stopped her carried off and up the gang plank and onto the deck of a much larger boat before setting her on her. He pulled her blindfold off.

"Surprise!!"

Veronica looked around to see her father, Alicia, Darryl, Wallace, Dick, Mac, Meg and Jamie dressed in formal wear.

"I thought you would prefer a quiet dinner with your friends." Logan whispered in her ear.

"They have a place called restaurants." Veronica reminded him.

"But I remember you telling me you liked boats because you could get away from everything and pretend there wasn't anyone else in the world."

"It's great. Although I feel a little underdressed." She glanced down at the t-shirt and jeans she was wearing.

"Don't worry Logan thought of that too." Mac came over.

"Let's get you changed." Meg grabbed her arm.

Downstairs in one of the state rooms Mac pulled a red knee length halter necked dress out of a garment bag.

"One of you has good taste." Veronica commented.

"Logan picked the dress." Meg told her. "He took me with him but he picked it out all by himself. I did get you this though." She held up a bag from a well know lingerie store.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Dick must be happy he got you back into that dress."

Mac was wearing her dress she had worn to the premiere.

"He thinks he has a better chance of getting lucky this time."

"Does he?" Veronica asked.

"We'll see."

Meg blushed

* * *

"Have you seen Veronica?" Logan asked after dinner was over, he had changed into a suit while Veronica had been changing into her dress.

"I think she went to get some air." Mac replied. "At the front of the boat."

"It's called the bow." Logan correct. "And thanks."

He found her looking out at the water.

"Having a Titanic moment?" He guessed.

"Just admiring how beautiful it is out here." The light of the moon was dancing across the waves.

"You're beautiful and you must be freezing." He pulled off his jacket and slipped it around her shoulders then wrapped his arms around her waist so her back was pressed against him.

"Thank you. This was perfect."

"Do you want your present now?" He inquired. Veronica nodded. Logan slipped his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box and placed it in her hand.

"Logan." She half whispered as she opened the box revealing a diamond ring.

"It's a promise ring." He explained.

"Promise ring?"

"I thought you would say we were too young to get married if I proposed, but I wanted you to know what my intentions were."

"It's beautiful."

"Let me help you put it on." He pulled the ring out of the box, it was attached to a matching chain. He put the chain around her neck and fastened it. "I thought this would garner less questions." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled.

"When we're ready we'll trade it in for something the size of a Buick."

"Logan I don't want something the size of a Buick. I couldn't deal with something that cost more than my car."

"I hate to break it to you but that ring is platinum and a nearly flawless diamond. It cost more than the Le Baron."

"Logan..." She started.

"It's a gift no take backs." He insisted. Veronica turned around in his arms.

"I was going to say you could just asked me. I would have probably said yes but we would set a date for a few years."

"It's good to know." He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Keith will be happy to hear that too."

"You talked to Dad about this?"

"I thought I should get his approval. He said he was expecting something like this but we should wait until we were out of high school. He also said we're not allowed to elope he wants to be there to give you away."

"What else did you talk about?"

"Since you're 18 you can stay with me when he's out of town and we'll negotiate holidays."

"Shouldn't I decide where I sleep?" Veronica asked.

"As long as it is with me." He kissed her again. "Do you want the other part of your present?"

"Logan the ring is enough."

"I had to negotiate very hard for this."

"Okay." She had to admit she was curious.

He slipped his hand into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out and envelope wrapped with a red bow.

Veronica tore the envelope open.

"A passport application? How did you know that is what I want?"

"Cute. Ask me why you need a passport?" Logan prompted.

"Logan, why do I need a passport?"

"Keith says we have to be here for Christmas but the week afterwards before we go back to school he doesn't have a problem if we take a proper vacation."

"And where are we going?" Her interested piqued.

"Wherever you want as long as it is out of the country."

"Logan this is too much." Veronica protested.

"You like logic, so here it is. Think about how much you spent on my birthday in relation to how much you can afford and how much I'm spending based on how much money I have. You're getting the short end of the stick."

"Trust you to come up with an argument like that." She kissed him.

"Huh hum." Mac cleared her throat. "Sorry to interrupt, it's time for cake."

"Oh cake." Veronica stepped out of Logan's grasp.

"It's nice to know where I come in the order of things." Logan joked.

"If it's chocolate cake you come even lower." Veronica winked at him taking his hand they headed back to find her cake.

* * *

At school on Monday one of their teachers was out sick so they were sent to the library.

Veronica absentmindedly played with her ring as she read her book.

"That is a beautiful ring." Meg whispered to Veronica. "If I didn't know better I'd say it was an engagement ring."

"It's more a pre-engagement promise ring." Veronica corrected.

"A what?"

"Logan thought I would say we were too young if he proposed so he got me a promise ring to tell me what his intentions were." She explained.

"And if he had proposed?"

"I think I would have said yes in a few years."

"You're that sure about him?" Meg inquired.

"Yes." She answered honestly. "Don't ask me to explain it because I don't think I could." She paused fingering the ring again. "It cost more than my car."

"That's not surprising. He'll only get you a bigger stone when he actually proposes. I think it's a guy thing. They should all just break out the tape measures and save us all the hassle of having to deal with the attitude."

Veronica burst out laughing at Meg's comment. The teacher who was supervising them scowled at them.


	31. Chapter 31

A/n i thought i'd take a break for christmas as i ran out of the stuff i had pre-written but yesterday i broke my wrist so there will be another delay before more is posted.

The girls were already at lunch when Logan walked over and dropped a six inch high stack of holiday brochures in front of Veronica.

"Pick somewhere." He told her.

Meg and Mac gave her a curious look.

"The other part of my birthday present, a vacation to a destination of my choice over Christmas break." Veronica explained before turning to Logan. "And I was trying to pick a destination yesterday until you distracted me."

"I think it was you doing the distracting." Logan countered.

Veronica had been sat on the couch with Logan's laptop running searches for holiday destinations while Logan played a video game. She had, whether consciously or unconsciously, ran her bare foot up and down his leg until Logan couldn't take it anymore and carried her into his bedroom not letting her out until it was time for her to go home.

"These are all sunny places , it's Christmas what if I want to go somewhere cold and snowy?" She inquired.

"Here." He dropped a few more brochures on top of the pile. "But I know for a fact that you hate the cold and do you really want another re-run of when Jake and Celeste took us skiing in Aspen for the weekend. Keith will kill me if I bring you back in less than pristine condition."

"So sunny it is." Veronica turned back to the pile of brochures.

"What happened in Aspen?" Wallace who with Dick had arrived to join them.

"Ronnie's attempts at skiing didn't go well. She skied into the instructor and broke his leg and sprained her wrist." Dick explained. "Maybe Duncan still has that tape."

"Do you have to take Logan with you?" Mac asked as she looked through one of the brochures.

"I don't know." Veronica admitted. "Do you have to come Logan?" She inquired. Logan nodded. "Sorry."

"Look at that beach. That water really is crystal clear." Meg showed Veronica a picture.

"Do you think they even know we're here?" Dick inquired. The girls were still going through the brochures and pointing out the benefits of each location.

"You had to let her pick. You couldn't have just told her you were taking her to Barbados or Jamaica or something?" Wallace asked.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

After another five minutes of being ignored Dick and Logan went to eat lunch with the other 09ers and Wallace went to eat with the rest of the basketball team.

"Have you picked somewhere yet?" Logan inquired as he walked her to her car at the end of the day.

"No yet. But I'm getting closer.

"Give Judith a call." He handed her a business card.

"Who is Judith?"

"She used to be my mother's travel agent. Tell her where you want to and what you want to do and she'll arrange it."

"Do I have a budget?" Veronica inquired.

"No." He kissed her. "Wherever you want no matter how much it costs."

* * *

Logan only went to court three times once his father's trial began. The day Veronica testified, the day he testified and the day of the verdict. After only a day and a half deliberation the jury found Aaron Echolls guilty of second degree murder, the kidnapping and attempted murder of Veronica and the assault and grievous bodily harm of Keith.

"Logan." Logan's lawyer said from behind him, handing him a piece of paper.

"Sign here." Logan held the paper out to Veronica with a pen. She signed her name.

"What was that?" She inquired once Logan had handed it back.

"You and your father are suing him for $10 million compensation. They'll probably settle around 2 or 3."

"Logan..." She started.

"My lawyer talked to Keith about this at length. You won't ever have to worry about where you want to go to college or where you want to live."

"Logan you should have talked to me about this."

"I know you would have said no. But you deserve it after what he put you through." He kissed her. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"Logan, just go home." Veronica said as she stormed through the front door of the apartment.

"We need to talk about this." Logan followed her shutting the door.

"Now you want to talk?" She stopped and turned. "Well I don't so go home." She stormed into her bedroom slamming the door shut.

Keith who had been sat in his arm chair reading the paper glanced between the door and Logan.

"I guess she found out about suing your father."

"The lawyer needed her to sign the paperwork." Logan sighed. "She is a little mad."

"I wouldn't have noticed." Keith smirked.

"Do you mind if I stay until she calms down enough to talk to me?" Logan requested.

"I have plans with Alicia so make yourself at home."

"Thanks." Logan sank on the couch pulling off his tie.

"I'll go and check she hasn't tried to escape out the window." Keith got up and tapped on Veronica's bedroom door. "Hi sweetheart." He closed the door behind him.

"I'm mad at you too." Veronica told him from where she was sat on the bed hugging a pillow.

"That's understandable." Keith nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed. "You should know it wasn't Logan's idea."

"What?"

"His lawyer came to see me to suggest it."

"I guess he wants a cut."

"No. Pro-bono. He just wants to be the guy who sued Aaron Echolls and won." He paused. "I only spoke to Logan about it since Aaron is his father."

"You should have talked to me." Veronica stated.

"I know. But this money would mean you can go to any college you want, we can get a house."

"Dad, I don't have a problem suing Aaron, he tried to kill me, he killed Lilly. I have a problem with neither of you talking to me about it."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"So what kind of house did you want to get because I'm not living in the 09er zip code."

"I was thinking a nice four bedroom house."

"Why four bedrooms?" Veronica inquired.

"I thought we could ask Alicia and the boys to move in with us if that was okay with you."

"I'd need my own bathroom."

"I think that can be arranged." He kissed her forehead. "I have plans to celebrate the verdict with Alicia. Do me a favour and let Logan off the hook? He's had a tough day despite all the bravado he just watched his father become a convicted murderer."

"He's still here?"

"I think he's planning on camping out until you talk to him."

"I'll order Chinese food. He can pay."

"That's my girl. Thinking with her stomach." He smiled. "Call me if you need me."

"Thanks Dad." Veronica smiled back

"Give her some time." Keith told Logan when he left Veronica's room and grabbed his jacket. "I'll see you later."

Logan got up and answered the door when there was a knock half an hour later. He paid the delivery guy and turned around to call Veronica only to find her stood behind him.

"I'm still mad." She took the food and went and sat on the couch.

"That's understandable." He agreed sitting down next to her.

"If you want this whole idea of getting married in the future to work out, you have to talk to me before you make decisions that affect me."

"So you don't want to sue my Dad?" He asked.

"No, take him for every penny. I'm mad you didn't talk to me about it first. You've known about it for a while and you just spring it on me in court."

"I'm sorry."

"You can't keep things from me because you think you know what is best for me. I'm not asking you to tell me everything but you can't make decision without tell me until after it is too late for me to have a say."

"Ok." He agreed.

"And you can give me five hundred dollars."

"I don't have it on me, but I'll get it for you tomorrow." He paused. "Why do you want $500?"

"We're going on vacation in a few weeks I need clothes."

"A string bikini would do." He suggested.

"We're going sightseeing." Veronica insisted. "And if we do get married we're going to Italy on our honeymoon."

"We could have gone to Italy anyway." He pointed out.

When they had finished their food Veronica stood up.

"Come on."

"What?" Logan was confused.

"Dad is out for a few hours, we've had a fight this is where you try amd make it up to with make up sex."

"Stupid Logan. Why didn't I think of that?"

Logan was only just dressed before Keith got home.


End file.
